La amante del millonario
by edniiitahhh
Summary: Lo único que quería era tenerla en su cama...La meteórica ascencion de Sasuke Uchiha hacia el éxito había hecho que tuviera que renunciara a Sakura una chica normal.Ahora, convertido en millonario había regresado y quería conseguirla a ella.
1. Chapter 1

**_La amante del millonario_**

_**Titulo: **La amante del millonario_

_**Protagonistas:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

_**Argumento:**_

_Lo único que él quería era tenerla en su cama…_

_La meteórica ascensión de Sasuke Uchiha hacia el éxito había hecho que tuviera que renunciar a Sakura, una chica normal y corriente. Pero ahora, convertido en millonario, había regresado, y quería conseguir lo que el dinero no podía comprar, a ella. Sakura no pertenecía a aquel mundo de glamour. Pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Sólo estaba interesado en que ella fuera lo que él siempre había querido: su amante._

**Prologo**

SE PUEDE saber a qué diablos creras que estabas jugando? Sasuke había entrado en la habitación como un huracán. No había otra forma de expresarlo

Las atractivas y elegantes lineas de su rostro estaban contrírdas por la íra y Sakura no sabía por qué. Bueno en realrdad sí sabía por qué pero no entendía su enfado

-¿Jugando?- dijo ella debidamente retrocediendo con las manos a la espalda.

Desde que una hora antes la hubiera recluido en su habitación como un insecto que hubiera tenido que poner en cuarentena había estado dando vueltas por el dormitorio inquieta hasta que casi se había quedado dormída en la cama. Le habían despertado sus pasos acercándose. Desde luego, no había esperado cortesía y amabilidad no después de la reacción que había tenído a su inocente y bienintencionada sorpresa de cumpleaños. Pero no había esperado aquella explosión de íra.

-¡Ya sabes a que me reﬁero¡ A ese maldito Jueguecito tuyo.-

Aquella voz que era capaz de hacerla temblar de amor y de anhelo, de hacerla enloquecer hasta el deseo, era ahora fría y cortante.

-No era ningún jueguecito. Era una fiesta sorpresa. Pensé que te gustaría-

-¿Pensaste que me gustaría? ¿Pensaste que me gustaría verte salir de una tarta de cumpleaños por sorpresa,justo cuando estaba en medio de una reunión que podría cambiar el resto de mi vida?-

Sakura se mordió los labios. Era tan atractivo... lncluso en aquel momento era increíblernente atractivo con su metro ochenta, su cuerpo masculino y musculoso... lo único que había querído había sido alegrarle el día. Al fín y al cabo, era su cumpleaños gustara a el o no.

Sakura se arriesgó y sonrió.

-!No tienes ni idea de lo extenuante que es ser una tarta de cumpleaños¡Tengo cicatrices que lo demuestran.

Y no estaba exagerando. Lo habia planeado todo con su amiga Ino, que la había ayudado a introducir dos cajas en algo parecido a una tarta un complejo rnecanismo que le habían asegurado funcionaria a la perfección. Con solo accionar un botón, la tarta se abriría y aparecería ella en todo su esplendor,con el pelo teñido de rubio peinado en bucles a lo Marilyn Monroe,sus labios pintados de rojo escarlata y hasta un lunar postizo en su mejilla.

Pero no habían caído en que les llevaría una hora atravesar la ciudad en medio de la hora punta ni que el mecanismo acabaría comportándose de una forma lmpredecible, negándose a abrirse como habría cabido por fin había logrado salir de la tarta en medio de la sala donde estaba Sasuke, había tenído que luchar para abrírse paso en medio de adhesiva para encontrarse en medio de tres hombres con trajes a rayas y un novio muy muy enfadado.

-Se suponía que yo era Marilyn Monroe- dijo ella mientras su sonrisa iba desapareciendo de su rostro.

Miró su indumentaria, que tan sólo tres horas antes había sido un flamante traje de baño negro que había revelado su espléndido cuerpo. También se había puesto zapatos de tacón negros largos guantes de terciopelo y medias de seda. El traje de baño estaba aún intacto pero uno de los guantes se había perdido seguramente dentro de la tarta de cumpleaños los zapatos se habían ensuciado las medias estaban rotas y una de ellas se había bajado hasta sus tobillos. No se parecía mucho a la Marilyn que había cantado a las tropas en medio de la guerra.

-Pensé que te gustaría -su voz transmitía cada vez menos confianza- O al menos que te resultaría divertido.

-Sakura... suspiró Sasuke- Tenemos que hablar...

Sakura se relajó. Sí, no había nada de malo en hablar. Era el hombre más interesante que había conocido nunca,podía hablar con él durante toda su trabas especialmente ahora que la íra había desaparecido de sus ojos.

-Si, podríamos...dijo ella dando unos pasos hacia él-. Aunque se me ocurren cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer-

Sakura puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él saboreando su dureza.

-Me gusta más que uses camisas, Sasuke. Me gusta desabrochártelas,¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?-

-Con las camisetas no es lo mismo. Y ésta de hoy no me gusta nada.-

Sasuke tomó su mano y la detuvo.

-He dicho hablar, Sakura. Y no podemos hablar aquí.

-¿Se han ido ya tus amigos?-

-No eran mis amigos.-

Sasuke soltó su mano y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación, obligando a Sakura a seguirle. No podía pensar con claridad cuando Sakura estaba cerca de el, sobre todo estando cerca de una cama, especialmente llevando aquella indumentaria tan sensual ,que destacaba todas y cada una de sus curvas.

-Y ponte algo- le ordenó sin mirarla.

-Como quieras. ¿Eran ésas las personas que van a cambiar la dirección de tu vida?-

Por el camino, Sakura tomó una de sus camisas.

Sasuke sólo llevaba camisas blancas aunque ella le había dicho muchas veces que era muy la intentado cambiar su estilo comprándole una camisa llena de colores pero él nunca se la había puesto. Seguramente estaría en el fondo de su armario escondida en algún sitio.

Sakura sintió que el suspiraba, pero no dijo, nada,Se limitó a sentarse en el sofa que ocupaba uno de los lados del salón de su modesto apartamento de estudiante aunque sólo una persona muy optimista lo habría calificado como salón.

Apenas era un cuchitril al menos, así lo había definido él. Pero Sasuke había trabajado como un esclavo según sus propias palabras para poder estudiar en la universidad y poder llegar a ser alguien en la vida, para ser dueño de lo que le rodeaba en lugar de ser una victima. Una vez que lo consiguiera nunca volveria a mirar atrás.

A Sakura no le gustaba mucho pensar adonde le conduciría aquella carrera hacía la conquista del día que sería lejos de ella. Aunque,¿quien podía saberlo? Estaba enamorada por primera vez en su vida, era optimista, y prefería no pensar en el futuro. Sólo tenía diecinueve años, no había terminado el instituto y se negaba a imaginarse un futuro lejos de él.

-¿Quienes eran entonces?- preguntó ella acomodándose en el sofá cerca de él.

Todavía no podía creer que hubiera tenido la suerte de enamorarse por primera vez de un hombre tan absolutamente perfecto en todos los sentidos. La mayor parte de sus amigas llevaban vidas emocionales caóticas,constantemente pasando de la euforia a la depresión esperando durante horas a que alguien las llamara por teléfono. Sasuke nunca había hecho eso. Había aceptado su virginidad como un maravilloso regalo y nunca le había prometido nada que el no hublera sido capaz de cumplir.

-Eran ...Era gente muy importante ,Sakura se volvió para mirarla .El pelo de ella parecía estar por todas partes suave, rubio, oliendo a mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Sólo Sakura era capaz de quedarse dormida en una situación como aquella, después de haber hecho el ridiculo de una forma estrepitosa.

-Lo siento- dijo ella,sin poder evitar acercarse más a él y acariciar su rostro con la mano.- Puedo entender por que te enfadaste un poco conmigo por haber aparecido de repente. A cualquier persona mayor le habría dado un ataque al corazon sobre todo a tí. Sasuke ya tienes veinticinco años. Eres casi un viejo.¿Te dás cuenta de que pronto tendras que vivir de una pensión?-

Sakura se hecho reir de una forma tan contagiosa que le arrastró a él. Era una sonrisa que le había contagiado desde la primera vez que la habia oido en medio de una sala llena de gente, en un club al que le había llevado uno de sus compañeros de la universidad para intentar que se relajara un poco y descansara de tanto estudiar. Cada vez que Sakura sonreía,le entraban ganas de hacer lo mismo.

-Así es como debería haber salido: en un mundo ideal, habría hecho la entrada dramática... o, al menos la tarta habría hecho la entrada dramática... y yo habría salido de ella como Marilyn Monroe .Entonces te habría cantado feliz cumpleaños, aunque soy la primera en admitir que no tengo muy buena voz.-

-Desgraciadamente... dijo él poniéndose ,- no pdrías haber elegido un momento peor para esta pequeña sorpresa.-

-No, bueno...

Se sentía tan bién estando cerca de él.

No me habías dicho que estuvieras esperando que estarías trabajando y pensé que seria una bonita sorpresa. Trabajas muy duro.

-Hago lo que tengo que hacer, Sakura.¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo?

-Sí, lo sé. Odias este lugar y trabajas duro para poder salir de él y hacer algo con tu vida.

-Intento hacer algo más que algo.

Su padre sólo había hecho algo con su vida. Había dejado atrás la pobreza en Italia, esperando encontrar la riqueza en las calles de Londres, encontrar calles pavimentadas de oro. Pero sólo había encontrado adoquines y cemento. lgual que en cualquier otro sitio. Su maravilloso talento para las Matematicas que tanto habla admirado Sasuke de niño, se había ido perdiendo poco a poco en la monotonía del trabajo mecánico porque no había contado con ninguna cualificación para un trabajo de mayor nivel, y en la pequeña y provinciana Inglaterra los títulos habían sido más importantes. No había servido de nada casarse con una inglesa, con una mujer con tan pocas cualificaciones como el, una mujer que se había marchitado prematuramente limpiando casas para poder permitirse ir de vacaciones una vez al año a la costa.

A Sasuke no le gustaba mucho pensar en la madre que había perdido con solo diez años. Tampoco le gustaba mucho pensar en su padre que había sido leal durante veinticinco años a su empresa, para ser despedido finalmente al ser demasiado su ultimo aliento, su padre parecía haber estado satisfecho con la vida que había llevado.

Pero, en opinión de Sasuke, el talento de sus padres se había perdido por la falta de oportumdades y por la crueldad y un mundo que sólo sabía juzgar las personas por sus títulos. Desde edad temprana se había prometido asimismo conseguir esos títulos para poder controlar el mundo en lugar de que el mundo le controlara a él como había hecho con su padre.

-Esos tres hombres que se quedaron tan sorprendidos al verte son fundamentales para mí futuro.-

-¿Prefieres esos tres tipos con trajes a rayas?-

-Todavía tienes mucho que aprender, Sakura.-

Su forma de decirlo fría y calculada, sorprendió a Sakura. Sí, eran dos personas completamente opuestas Se habían reído de ello millones de veces .Ella había intentado de vez en cuando apartarle de sus libros para llevarselo a dar una vuelta por el parque y comer galletas. No le había importado hacer el ridículo cantando en un karaoke de un local, y el negando con la cabeza le había implorado que nunca intentara ganarse la vida cantando, pero nunca le había dicho que tuviera mucho que aprender todavía y de aquella manera.

-Sólo intentaba que sonrieras un poco. Sasuke.¿Cómo iba yo a saber que tu futuro estaba al lado de tí en este mismo salon? ¿Y que es eso de tus planes de futuro? ¿De verdad tienes un plan? La vida no es una partida de ajedrez.-

-Es precisamente eso Sakura. Una partida de ajedrez. La vida depende de que sepas jugar bien.-

-Sasuke, yo sé que quieres conseguir muchas cosas en tu vida, pero... no puedes planearlo todo,quiero decir yo quiero ser profesora...

-Una profesora en una pequeña escuela en medio de ninguna parte.

-¿Es que tiene algo de malo?-

-No hay nada de malo- dijo Sasuke pacientemente.

La miró. No había esperado tener aquella conversación en aquel momento pero las cosas habían cambiado y no podía posponerlo. No tenia otra opción.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en estudiar una carrera y hacerlo en otra parte?-

-¿Adonde? ¿Por que? Ya sabes que St Nicks me ha ofrecido un puesto cuando haya terminado los estudios.-

Sakura sonrió al pensar en el maravilloso futuro que le esperaba enseñando a los niños de aquel lugar. No tenía nada que ver con los sueños de grandeza de Sasuke, puede que sus sueños no fueran tan ambiciosos pero se sentía muy a gusto de estar donde estaba.

-¿En que otro sitio podría yo enseñar?-

-¿Que te parece en algún colegio de la ciudad?-

-¿Y por que estamos teniendo ahora esta conversación? ¿Es porque todavía estas enfadado conmigo por haberte avergonzado delante de todas esas personas? No sea... espera aquí un momento voy a traer algo de vino para beber.

Sakura no le dió tiempo a contestar,fué directa a la cocina y trajo dos copas de vino. Tenía la ilusión de que a su regreso le encontraría desnudo como siempre sucedía pero no fue así. Estaba de pie con una desesperada mirada en el rostro que prometía más conversación.

No sabía lo que aquellas personas habían dicho,pero era evidente que le habían dado algo en que pensar. Sakura siempre se había mantemdo al margen de sus asuntos. De pie delante de él con las copas en la mano se dío cuenta de que no quería saber lo que el tenía que decir.

Prefería concentrarse en él, y así lo hizo. Dejando las copas sobre la mesa, se quitó la camisa blanca que se había puesto y la dejó sobre una silla.

-Sakura...dijo Sasuke retrocediendo- No es un buen momento para eso.

-¿No diras que te estas volviendo demasiado mayor para el sexo?- dijo ella-. Sólo has cumplido un año más- añadió hundiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta de él y acanciandole el torax.

Sasuke se estremeció furioso consigo mismo por no apartarla y hacer lo que sabía que tenía que senos de Sakura presionaban su cuerpo, invocando sus instintos más primitivos. Llevaba nueve meses con ella, prácticamente viviendo con ella, aunque su instituto estaba a más de veinte kilómetros de allí. Sakura siempre le había dicho que no le gustaban las grandes ciudades, que las grandes ciudades le daban dolor de cabeza. Había algo en ella que la hacía irresistible.

-Al menos, la tarta no era de verdad-murmuró Sakura llena de deseo-. ¿Te imaginas si hubiera salido cubierta de nata?

Sakura se puso de puntillas para poder besar bien el cuello y, aunque él no estaba respondiendo cómo de costumbre, ,tampoco se estaba manteniendo ajeno.

Podía sentir sus músculos llenos de tensión, su excitación expresando cuánto la deseaba.

-Es una lástima, así habrías tenido la oportunidad de limpiarme por todas partes...

La imagen era demasiado sugerente para Sasuke. La miró, se detuvo en su precioso cuerpo, que prometía una satisfacción física como él nunca había conocido antes.

«Sólo soy un hombre, maldita sea», pensó.

-Un hombre podría perder la cabeza sólo de pensar en eso -dijo él mientras toda su fuerza de voluntad desaparecía bajo los tirantes del ,traje de baño de ella y la promesa de sus pechos.

La empujó hacia el sofá y se quitó los creyó encontrarse de repente en el paraíso cuando ella se tumbó encima de él. Sakura empezó a moverse de forma sugerente, frotando su vientre contra su erección, mientras acercaba de forma tentadora sus pechos hacia su boca con un suspiro de abandono, Sasuke tomó uno de ellos y empezó a saborear el pezón.

La quería totalmente desnuda. Con furia, le quitó el traje de baño, y la detuvo cuando ella intentó quitarle la camiseta.

-Quiero verte... -susurró Sakura.

Sasuke no respondió. En cambio, le dió la vuelta, poniéndola boca arriba y separando sus piernas. Empezó a besarla ardientemente hasta que fue prácticamente imposible pensar de forma racional.

- ¡Sasuke! -gritó ella hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de él.

Con los ojos cerrados, y la respiración jadeante,sintió que él se desabrochaba los pantalones e intentaba quitárselos.

Ni siquiera estuvo segura de si lo había hecho cuando la penetró, tal era su urgencia.

Fue algo rápido, furioso, y, cuando hubieron terminado, quedaron exhaustos y cansados. Sasuke se levantó enseguida, se puso los pantalones, y fue al frigoríﬁco por una botella de agua fría, que se bebió de un trago.

-Vístete, Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

¿Hablar de qué? Estaba deseando preguntárselo, pero guardó sus dudas para sí y fue al dormitorio por unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey.

Cuando volvió, descubrió que Sasuke se había sentado en la mesa y estaba mirando, como si estuviera esperándola para hacerle una entrevista.

-Si todo esto es por mi sorpresa, tienes mi palabra de que no volveré a hacerlo.-

Sasuke ni siquiera le devolvió una sonrisa. Iba a ser una conversación dificil sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no deberia haberse dejado llevar por el deseo y haber hecho el amor con ella.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso Sakura. Es acerca de los tres hombres de los que te he hablado He sido seleccionado

No había sido una sorpresa para Sasuke. Sabía que era bueno había sido seleccionado otras veces, pero había rechazado todas las ofertas .En esta ocasión, sin embargo, era diferente.

-!Sasuke¡!Es fantastico!Deberíamos celebrar...-exclamó pareces contento.

Aunque no se hayan dado cuenta todavía ,pronto descubriran que me necesitan más que yo a ellos

Sakura sonrió.

Desde luego, ego no es precisamente lo que te falta.

-Me han ofrecido un trabajo- dijo él levantandose.- En Londres-

-¿Londres? Pero No puedes irte a Londres-

-¿Que pasa con el master que querias hacer?-

-Puedo hacerlo en mi tiempo libre. Ahora mismo esto es mas importante.-

Sakura estaba temblando .Se había acostumbrado a tenerle cerca .Había esperado estar con el unos cuantos meses más. Pero había llegado el momento de encarar las cosas. Sakura intentó agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo ¿Sería posible llevar una relación a distancia? No era lo ideal, pero podría funcionar.

Unas pocas horas en tren algun ﬁn de semana que otro, las vacaciones las Navidades...

-¿Cuándo?-

-Inmediatamente-

La palabra ﬂoto en el ambiente entre ellos dos como una roca que se estuviera hundiendo en aguas turbulentas

-¿Que signiﬁca inmediatamente?-

El tiempo necesario para recoger mís cosas y dejar el pasado atras

La cabeza de Sakura se estaba empezando a llenar de miedo y angustia

-¿Y que pasa con nosotros?-

Sasuke no respondió, y el silencio se hizo aún más incomodo.

-Podemos... podemos seguir viendonos. Quiero decir, ya se que Londres esta muy lejos, pero hay mucha gente que mantiene relaciones a distancí ser romántico.-

-No se... podriamos no sé... vernos de vez en cuando-

-No funcionará- dijo Sasuke secamente.

-¿Por que no? ¿Es que ni siquiera quieres intentarlo?-

La desesperación era evidente en su voz mientras intentaba encontrar en él algo a lo que aferrarse. Pero estaba mirando a un extraño.

-No hay ninguna posibilidad para nosotros Sakura-

-¿Ninguna posibilidad? ¿Como puedes decir eso?-

-Practicamente hemos vivido juntos todo el año.-

-¿Como puedes decir que no hay ninguna posibilidad para nosotros? Yo... Sasuke... Te de verdad me he abierto completamente a tí...

-Para mí ha sido un regalo maravilloso.-

Lo había dicho como si lo que les unia fuera ya algo del pasado.

-Entonces, dime que no te irás.

-Yo... No puedo decirte eso, Sakura -dijo él observando la habitación- Esto sólo ha sido un capítulo de mi vida, Sakura, es hora de pasar página.

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo sólo he sido un capi tulo en tu vida? Parece que todas las cosas buenas,antes o después, acaban terminándose.

-Todas las cosas acaban terminándose. Y tu vida está aquí, Sakura. Aquí, con tu familia, con tu trabajo de profesora en el campo, odias la ciudad, siempre lo has dicho. Me dijiste que la única razón por la que viniste a Edimburgo fue porque tu prima te lo propuso,y, si sigues viniendo es para verme a mí...si piensas que Edimburgo es una gran ciudad, imaginate lo que debe ser Londres.

-Estás manipulando todo lo que yo he dicho. Yo quiero estar allí donde tú estés.

-No.

Sasuke deseó que ella se echara llorar, podria lidiar con una mujer desesperada, las mujeres llenas de lágrimas siempre le habían irritado, pero ella no era de esa clase.

-Eres una chica de campo, Sakura, y, antes o después, echarías de menos todo lo que siempre has querido. Además... -dijo él haciendo una pausa, sintiendo que quería ser completamente honesto con ella-. Esta fase de mi vida debo vivirla solo. Voy a entregarme por completo a mi carrera, no tendré tiempo para...

-¿Para ocuparte de una pobre provinciana como yo?

Sakura miró sus pies descalzos. La pintura roja que se había aplicado en las uñas aquella manana estaba empezando a desaparecer.

En realidad, odiaba aquel rojo tan brillante.Sólo se lo había puesto para parecerse a

-Para ocuparme de cualquier mujer.

Pero, si lo pensaba detenidamente, puede que ella tuviera parte de razó que para ella había sido una broma, aparecer de repente delante de tres de los más reputados expertos financieros del país,para él había sido un obstáculo más que vencer.

-No te creo -dijo Sakura exprimiendo cada gota dolor que llevaba dentro hasta poder entenderlo. Creo que lo que sucede es que piensas que no lo suficientemente buena para ti. Si yo fuera...administrativa... economista, o algo parecido, no estarías ahora aquí diciéndome esto.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sakura? -preguntó él furioso, ya que ella estaba convirtiendo aquella situación en algo mucho más difícil de lo que él había esperado.-¿Que no me veo teniendo una relación seria y permanente con alguien que dentro de treinta y cinco años seguramente seguirá cantando las mismas canciones y viviendo en el mismo sitio?-

Sasuke se dio cuenta enseguida de lo cruel que había sido aquel comentario.

-Lo siento -dijo bruscamente-. Eso estaba completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Por que no, simplemente,admites que siempre ha habido limitaciones en nuetra relación y que siempre las habrá?-

-Nunca hasta ahora lo habías dicho; Dejaste que te dijera lo que sentía por ti sin decirme nada.

-Tampoco te dije nada sobre un futuro juntos.-

-No -admitió Sakura-. Nunca lo dijiste.

-Siempre supuse que eras consciente de las diferencias que había entre nosotros, igual que yo supuse,que tú sabías que mi intención no era quedarme en Escocia, jugando a las familias felices, en alguna casa en medio de ninguna parte.

-Lo único que yo supuse era que me querías.

-Sakura, nos hemos divertido -dijo él asomándose por la ventana viendo las tiendas al otro lado de la calle

-¿Divertido?-

Sasuke ignoró la amargura que se escondía tras su voz. La primera vez que había hecho el amor on ella, había descubierto que era virgen, y había sentido una punzada de resentimiento. Visto desde la distancia, pensó, que tal vez, debería haberse alejado en aquel momento, en lugar de permitir que ella se introdujera más y más en su vida. Pero había sido débil, y había sido incapaz de resistirse a ella. Ahora,estaba pagando el precio por su debilidad.

-Estás mejor sin mí -dijo abruptamente mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana-. Todo lo que deseas está aquí. Enseñarás en esa escuela que tanto te gusta, a muy poca distancia de tu familia, y, con e ltiempo, encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz con el futuro que has planeado.-

-Sí -dijo ella a regañadientes.

¿Ni siquiera estaba mirándola. Ya había decidido que quería salir de su vida, -estaba- listo para seguir adelante sin ella.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, pero no se acercó a ella.

-Ha sido... ha sido un error.-

Un error que nunca más volvería repetir. Sasuke se dijo que por mucho que estuviera sufriendo,no era más que una chiquilla, una joven que se repondría rápidamente.

Con el tiempo, incluso llegaría a darle las gracias por haber tomado aquella decisión,se daría cuenta de que ambos eran personas muy distintas que procedían ,de mundos diferentes, y que nunca podrían haber tenido una relación duradera.

Sakura no podía soportar mirarlo, se levantó, mirando al suelo,como si quisiera buscar la inspiración divina.

-Creo que me voy a ir -dijo poniéndose los zapatos-Iré a la habitación a mirar si hay algo mío allí para llevármelo.

-Sasuke ni siquiera intentó detenerla. Que hubiera tan pocas cosas de ella en su casa parecía la prueba irrefutable de lo poco que había signiﬁcado para él. Nunca le había pedido que lo hiciera. De vez en cuando, había ido dejándose cosas, como alguna prenda de ropa, que él siempre le había devuelto. Las únicas cosas que ella-había insistido en dejar eran algunos discos de música. Le gustaba mucho la música moderna, mientras él prefería la clásica. Un ejemplo más de lo diferentes que mirarlo, Sakura recogió sus discos y los metió en una bolsa de plástico.

-Creo que ya tengo todo. No había mucho, sólo son los discos, un cepillo de dientes, un botecito con crema, y ropa interior. Que tengas mucha suerte con tu nuevo trabajo y tu nueva vida, Sasuke. Espero sinceramente que cumpla tus expectativas, y lamento muchísimo haberte importunado con esa sorpresa.

Sasuke asintió. No dijo nada porque no había,nada más que decir. Además, por primera vez en su vida, no conﬁó en saber qué decir.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se sintio alíviada y decepcionada cuando se dio cuenta de que él no la seguíía un gran vacio creciendo en su interior, y su garganta estaba seca. Pero se contuvo. Ya tendria tiempo de hacerlo. Una vez que hubiera regresado a su pequeña habitacion en el vez en la calle se dió la vuelta para mirar una última vez pero sólo le vio a él, en su ventana dándole la espalda.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, como siempre espero sus comentarios (con respeto) así que déjenme un review, denle clic al botón de abajo y díganme si les gusto. Esta historia es una de mis favoritas el titulo en español el cual no tiene nada que ver con el original es "Lejos de ti" en Ingles es "The multi millonare's virgin mistress" de Cathy Williams espero les guste fue un rato el traducirla y adaptarla al SasuSaku. En fin díganme lo que le piensan y prometo que pronto actualice mi historia "Le Prince" y lo que he dejado pendiente._

_Paz & Amor_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titulo:** La amante del millonario_

_**Protagonistas**: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

**_Argumento:_**

_Lo único que él quería era tenerla en su cama…_

_La meteórica ascensión de Sasuke Uchiha hacia el éxito había hecho que tuviera que renunciar a Sakura, una chica normal y corriente. Pero ahora, convertido en millonario, había regresado, y quería conseguir lo que el dinero no podía comprar, a ella. Sakura no pertenecía a aquel mundo de glamour. Pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Sólo estaba interesado en que ella fuera lo que él siempre había querido: su amante._

**Capitulo 1**

Sakura se puso de rodillas para poder mirar a los ojos al pequeño niño de seis años de cabello castano y ojos azules. Tenía la cara de un ángel pero era muy maleducado. Habia visto muchos niños como él en los últimos dos años desde que trabajaba en Londres. Parecían predominar, especialmente,en los colegios privados,niños que tenían todo lo que el dinero podía comprar pero que carecían de los valores mas elementales.

-Vale, Konohamaru. Vamos a hacer un trato. La función está a punto de empezar las mamás y los papás están ahí fuera, y la obra de teatro de Navidad no sería lo mismo sin tí.

-¡No quiero ser un árbol! Odio el disfraz, señorita Haruno, y si me obliga a llevarlo se lo voy a decir a mi madre. Entonces si que estará en un grave problema. Mi madre es abogada, ¡ y puede llevarle a la carcel¡ dijo el niño cruzando los brazos con aire triunfal.

Sakura reunió toda su paciencia. Había sido una semana terrible. Enseñar a niños de seis años a memorizar una obra de teatro había resultado ser una tarea complicada y lo último que necesitaba aquel día era un niño malcriado negándose a ser un árbol.

-Es un árbol muy importante- dijo amablemente.

importante. Nada sera lo mismo sin el, Sakura consulto su reloj e intento calcular mentalmente cuanto tiempo le quedaba para convencer al chico de que aceptara su papel en la obra un papel que solo implicaba extender los brazos y rugir de vez en cuando. Solo llevaba en aquel colegio un trimestre pero ya se habia encontrado con algunos niños conﬂictivos

-Que venga mi mama ella te dira que yo puedo hacer lo que me de la gana y yo lo que quiero es ser un camello-

-Pero carino el camello es Moegi-

-!Yo quiero ser un camello!-

En aquel mismo momento Sakura deseó haber seguido el consejo de su amiga Ino en lugar de abandonar St Margaret para enseñar en un colegio privado. Quería algo más normal, podía lidiar con niños con problemas. Había pasado tres años tratando con ellos en St Nicks,en Escocia,después de haber recibido el título de profesora. Pero ninguno de ellos le había amenazado con la carcel

-Está bien ¿Y si avisamos a tu madre para que te diga lo importante que es que participes en la obra?Konohamaru, recuerda que esto se trata de trabajar en equipo de no dejar abandonadas a las personas.

-!Yo quiero ser un camello!- fue su única respuesta y Sakura suspiró y se dió la vuelta para mirar a la jefa de departamento que estaba sonriendo con complicidad.

—Sucedió lo mismo el año pasado —le confesó a Sakura—. No es precisamente un niño fácil de tratar, y hablar con la madre va a ser difícil. He echado un vistazo fuera y no hay ni rastro de ella.

—¿Y el padre?

-Están divorciados-

-Pobre chico —dijo Sakura, y la jefa, que se llamaba Tsunade Senju, sonrió.

—No dirías eso si le hubieras visto tirar huevos a Hugo en la clase de gimnasia.

—Ésta es tu última oportunidad —dijo Sakura arrodillándose de nuevo y tomando las manos de Konohamaru—. Si haces de árbol, le preguntaré a tu mamá si puedes venir a verme jugar al fútbol en vacaciones.

Tres cuartos de hora después, Sakura se sintió aliviada. Konohamaru había aceptado, había hecho de árbol, y lo había hecho muy bien. Sólo quedaba el pequeño asunto de la promesa que le había hecho sobre el partido de fútbol. Aunque no tenía ningún problema con ello, le gustaba llevar su trabajo más allá de hacer el horario laboral; no estaba segura de cuál era la política del colegio en cuanto a que un alumno fuera a ver jugar a sus profesores al fútbol, y no quería correr riesgos. No si podía evitarlo. Le gustaba su trabajo.

Desde detrás del telón, Sakura oyó el sonido de los aplausos. Habían acudido padres que no se ha bían dejado ver por el colegio en todo el año, padres que intentaban demostrar de esa manera su amor por sus hijos.

Sakura sonrió. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco injusta, pero ser profesora de los hijos de los ricos y famosos del país le cambiaba el carácter a cualquiera.

En un minuto todo el mundo estaría saliendo del salón de actos y ella tendría la obligación de sonreír a cientos de padres orgullosos. Después, tendrían unos sofisticados aperitivos. Sin saber por qué, se acordó de Sasuke, de cómo se reía de ella siempre que intentaba cocinar. No sabía por qué, pero, después de siete años, todavía seguía pensando en él. No de una forma obsesiva, ya no tenía el corazón roto, no tenía su rostro en la cabeza cada minuto de su vida, pero sí en algunas ocasiones, pequeños recuerdos que surgían aquí y allá y que la atrapaban hasta dejarla sin respiración. Después, las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

—¡El deber nos llama! —exclamó Karin sonriendo—. Ahí fuera hay padres por todas partes esperando que salgamos para decirles lo maravillosos que han sido sus hijos todo el semestre.

—La mayoría lo han sido, aunque algunos...

¿No te parece que Konohamaru merece el premio al mejor comportamiento?

Sakura sonrió.

Al menos, ha tenido extendidos los brazos toda la noche sin hacerle daño a nadie. Aunque, ¿te has dado cuenta deque Moegi permanecía siempre lejos de él? Es sorprendente lo que un buen chantaje puede conseguir. Le dije que podría venir a verme la próxima vez que jugara un partido de fútbol

Tomando el brazo de su amiga, fueron al salón principal, dejando atrás el escenario, los disfraces, y todos los preparativos que tanto trabajo les habían dado toda la tarde.

Era un enorme y majestuoso salón que solía ser empleado para reuniones y actos. En un rincón había un árbol de Navidad que había sido donado por uno de los padres, lleno de luces de colores y adornos. Al otro lado, había mesas llenas de comida y de botellas de vino.

Estaba lleno de padres, familiares, de amigos de las familias, todos parecían muy contentos de que el trimestre se hubiera terminado y de que fueran a te ner tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de sus pequeños.

Sakura no iba a ir Escocia de vacaciones. Sus padres habían decidido pasar unos días al sol, y sus hermanas habían desaparecido con sus novios. No lo la mentaba. Le apetecía quedarse en Londres. Había muchas cosas que podría hacer, y su amiga Ino también iba a estar, hasta habían puesto un pequeño árbol de Navidad en la casa que compartían en Shepherd's Bush, y habían hecho planes para la comida de Navidad, a la que habían invitado a varios amigos sin compromiso.

Era sorprendente la cantidad de personas que se habían apuntado a la comida, más de quince, lo que significaba que los preparativos iban a ser una auténtica pesadilla, ya que el salón eramuy pequeño, pero ese tipo de retos nunca habían asustado a Sakura.

Entre el murmullo, Sakura distinguió la voz de Konohamaru era inconfundible. Le estaba contando a uno de sus compañeros de clase los regalos que iba a hacerle Papa Noel, estaba convencido de que recibiría todos ellos

Estaba sonriendo cuando vio acercarse a su madre. Relacionar a los padres con los hijos era un apasionante juego que practicaban todos los profesores. La madre de Konohamaru realmente parecía una abogada. Era alta y bien vestida. Tenía el pelo moreno y unos ojos que a simple vista parecian azules que transmitían frialdad e inteligencia. A pesar de lo informal que era la situación, lle vaba un elegante traje gris y un pañuelo alrededor de los hombros.

Fue Konohamaru quien le presentó a su madre, dicién dole, sin más preámbulos, que había prometido llevarle a ver un partido de fútbol.

—Usted debe de ser la madre de Konohamaru —sonrió Sakura intentando ser cordial.

La otra mujer respondió con un gesto que, aunque intentaba ser amable, no lo conseguía. Sakura pensó que aquella mujer debía estar acostumbrada a repartir sus sonrisas como si se trataran de oro, o, tal vez, había olvidado cómo sonreír, si, a juzgar por lo que decía su hijo, estaba tan acostumbrada a llevar gente a la cárcel.

—Sí, soy yo, señorita Haruno. Aunque debo de cirle que me sentí muy decepcionada cuando esta tarde me enteré de que Konohamaru haría de árbol. ¿No es un papel un poco insignificante?-

-Aquí, nos gusta considerar la obra de Navidad como una oportunidad para divertirse, no para competir —sonrió Sakura—. Además, Konohamaru lo ha hecho estupendamente. Ha sido muy convincente.

-¿Cuándo iré a verte jugar al fútbol? —preguntó Konohamaru

—Todavía no lo sé.

—Pero no te olvidarás, ¿verdad? Porque mi mamá es...

—Sí, sí, sí... Ya he entendido el mensaje, Konohamaru —sonrió Sakura mirando a su madre—. Me ha dicho que me meterá usted en la cárcel si no le dejo verme jugar al fútbol...

—Qué chico tan tonto... Le he dicho docenas de veces que soy una abogada de empresa. Y, en cuanto a lo del partido de fútbol, tendremos que hablarlo. Estas Navidades estamos muy ocupados, y la niñera pasará algunos días fuera, así que no sé si será posible.

Sakura estaba pensando en la pobre niñera cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien se había unido a abogada se había quedado sin habla y estaba mirando a alguien que estaba detrás de ella.

—Sasuke, cariño. Qué sorpresa verte aquí.-

Sasuke. Sólo escuchar aquel nombre era suficiente para hacerle sentir un nudo en el estómago. Era evidente que había más de un Sasuke en el mundo, era un nombre muy corriente. Lo que era más des concertante era haber escuchado ese nombre cuando no hacía más de unos minutos que había estado pensando en él.

-Pero, al darse la vuelta, no pudo hacer más que con tener la respiración. Allí estaba. Sasuke Uchiha. Su Sasuke. Estaba delante de ella, como un fantasma surgido del pasado. Siete años separaban los recuerdos de la realidad, pero estaba igual.

Seguía siendo atractivo, musculoso, guapísimo. Por supuesto, era un poco mayor, su rostro era más maduro, pero seguía siendo el mismo hombre con el que había soñado durante mucho tiempo, el hombre con el que todavía soñaba de vez en cuando, el hombre que se introducía en sus sueños por la noche sin su permiso.

Nunca antes le había visto llevar un traje como aquél. Siete años atrás siempre había llevado pantalones vaqueros y camisas blancas. Pero ahora llevaba traje oscuro muy elegante y una camisa blanca. Al menos, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Cuando sintió el roce de su mano tocándola, se echó a temblar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Era el padre de Konohamaru? No, no era posible. Con su profundo acento, se estaba refiriendo a la abogada como su prometida. ¡Estaba prometido! Después de siete años, se lo en contraba vestido con un elegante traje y prometido con la mujer perfecta que él debería haber estado buscando durante todos aquellos años después de cortar con ella.

No parecía haberla reconocido. Ni siquiera parecía haber reparado en ella.

Konohamaru volvió a acaparar la atención de todos anunciando de nuevo que Sakura le había prometido llevarle a ver un partido de fútbol. En ese momento, los maravillosos ojos de Sasuke se fijaron en ella.

-¿No va eso más allá de su trabajo, señorita Haruno?-

¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera la hubiera reconocido? Sakura tenía ganas de gritar. ¿Es que era tan fácil olvidarse de ella? ¿Ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre? Debería haber conocido a muchas mujeres durante aquellos siete años.

-Era la única manera de convencer a Konohamaru para que hiciera de árbol-

Era un milagro que hubiera sido capaz de pronunciar tantas palabras seguidas sin ponerse nerviosa.

-Además, no es exactamente llevarle a ver un partido de fútbol, la que va a jugar al fútbol soy yo-

-¿Juega al fútbol?-

Su seductora voz amenazaba con dejarle sin respiración.

-Es una de mis aficiones -dijo Sakura dando un paso hacia atrás y mirando a la prometida de Sasuke.

-Espero que pase unas maravillosas Navidades, señorita Hyuga.

-Señorita Haruno, tiene que darle a mi madre su número de teléfono y su dirección para lo del partido de fútbol. Me lo ha prometido-

-Por supuesto -dijo Sakura asintiendo y dando dos pasos más hacia atrás-. Lo dejaré en un trocito de papel en el tablón. Ahora, si me disculpan debo ir a hablar con otros padres. Encantada de haberlos conocido...

Miró de reojo a Sasuke, aunque él ni siquiera volvió la cabeza. Estaba tomando un vaso de vino y echando un vistazo al salón, indiferente a ella. ¿Qué era ella? Una simple maestra. ¿Por qué habría de es tar interesado en hablar con ella? ¡Ni siquiera recordaba quién era!

Pero, al final, se encontró a sí misma buscándolo entre la gente. No era difícil. Dominaba el salón entero con su presencia. Y no sólo por su atractivo físico.

Tenía una forma de mirar especial, como si aquel lugar le perteneciera y tuviera el poder de elegir a las personas que merecían la pena.

Aunque debía quedarse hasta el fin del acto, hasta que todos los padres se hubieran marchado con sus hijos, su estado de nervios no era el más recomendable, de modo que se puso su abrigo, anotó su dirección y número de teléfono en un trocito de papel y,dejándolo en el tablón, tal y como le había prometido a Konohamaru, salió del allí.

La estación de metro estaba lejos del colegio, lejos de los coches caros y de los trajes elegantes. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya sólo escuchaba el sonido de sus propios pasos mientras se protegía del frío con el abrigo y bajando la cabeza.

Apenas advirtió que un coche se había detenido a su lado y el conductor abrió la puerta del copiloto. —¡Entra!

Sakura se agachó y miró el interior. Podría haber reconocido aquella voz en cualquier sitio.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —dijo ella furiosa cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

El paseo y el frío la habían ayudado a recuperar la cordura. Ya comprendía por qué Sasuke había hecho como si no la hubiera reconocido. Se había con vertido en un triunfador, a juzgar por el coche y el traje que llevaba, y estaba prometido. ¿Por qué habría de ensuciar aquella imagen impoluta reconociendo una antigua relación, o incluso amistad, con ella? Incluso durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, él había preferido no ser visto en público con ella,' argumentando que no era apropiada para sus planes de futuro.

La ventanilla del coche descendió.

—O entras o te sigo hasta tu casa, tú eliges —dijo.

—¿Se puedes saber qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella asomándose por la ventanilla—. Creí que no me habías reconocido.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero preferí no sacar el tema para no tener que explicarlo. No era el lugar ni el mo mento oportunos.

Pero aquel comentario apenas dejaba entrever la impresión que le había causado volver a verla. El que, de repente, un rostro del pasado resurgiera de entre las cenizas y te mirara a los ojos, cara a cara... Se había visto impulsado a seguirla, tal vez por mera curiosidad.

En aquellos siete años, la curiosidad había sido a él un lujo que no se había podido permitir. Su facilidad para hacer dinero en el sector que había elegido como profesión le había granjeado un lugar en las alturas y una buena suma en su cuenta corriente. Tenía todo lo que el dinero podía comprar, pero su vida había quedado teñida de un color grisáceo. El ver a Sakura de nuevo le había llenado de una poderosa curiosidad, curiosidad por saber qué habría sido de ella en aquellos siete años. —¿Qué quieres?

—Que entres al coche —insistió él—. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, sería una lástima no charlar un rato.

—Lo que sí es una lástima es que abandones a tu prometida para seguirme a mí.

—Somos viejos amigos, Hinata no tendrá ningún problema en aceptarlo. Gracias a Dios, no es una mujer posesiva. Te llevaré a casa. Es muy tarde para... ¿Adónde ibas? ¿Al autobús? ¿Al metro?

—Vete.

—No empezaremos con este tipo de juegos infantiles, ¿verdad? Tienes tanta curiosidad por hablar con migo como yo. ¿Por qué te resistes?-.

Sakura entró en el coche. En primer lugar, estaba empezando a soplar mucho viento. Por otra parte, el metro debía estar lleno de gente a esas horas. Pero,sobre todo... Sí, le picaba la curiosidad Sasuke había sido una persona importante en su vida. Escuchar lo bien que le iba, el maravilloso futuro que le esperaba, la ayudaría a cerrar aquel capítulo de su pasado para siempre.

—Bonito coche —dijo ella—. Parece que no has tenido muchos obstáculos en tu escalada a la cima —añadió sin poder evitar una cierta amargura en su voz.

—¿Acaso dudabas si lo conseguiría? —replicó él sin mirarla, concentrado en la carretera y en el GPS, que le indicaba el camino hacia la casa de Sakura.

Había conseguido su dirección del papel que Sakura había dejado en el tablón antes de irse, había introducido las señas en el aparato y había dejado a Hinata y a Konohamaru en un taxi.

Aunque no la estaba mirando, su imagen estaba dentro de su cabeza. Estaba igual que siete años antes, con su hermoso pelo rosa, sus ojos verdes y aquella boca siempre a punto de echarse a reír. No había tenido otra alternativa que seguirla.

—La arrogancia no es ninguna virtud.

—¿Quién está siendo arrogante? Sólo soy realista. Además, ser virtuoso no te lleva muy lejos en el mundo de los negocios. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Londres?

-Ah... Claro... Soy una pobre chica de campo... Se supone que debería estar viviendo, en una pequeña casita en medio de ninguna parte, ¿No es eso?-

—No seas tan sarcástica-

-¿Te sorprende que lo sea?-

-Hice lo que fue necesario. Fue lo mejor para los dos. Todo el mundo lo hace-

Su completo desprecio por sus sentimientos le dolía más que si hubiera tomado un cuchillo y se lo hu biera clavado en medio del corazón.

—Entonces... ¿Vives en Londres? ¿Te has labrado un nombre? Recuerdo que eso era muy importante para ti. Bueno, eso y ganar toneladas de dinero-

—Sí a la primera pregunta. Respecto a la segunda... bueno, podría decirse que no vivo debajo de un puente.

-Es decir, que eres rico, ¿No?-

—Sí, mucho-

—Debes estar muy orgulloso de ti mismo —dijo Sakura, pensando que la flamante abogada madre de Konohamaru debía formar parte de su plan.

-¿Cómo conociste a la madre de Konohamaru? —preguntó Sakura.

- Trabajando —respondió Sasuke.

—Dice que es abogada corporativa.

- Es la mejor en su campo.

—Entonces, cumple todos los requisitos —replicó ella con ironía, para darse cuenta de lo estúpido que era estar resentida después de tanto tiempo.

Él había seguido adelante con su vida, y ella también. Ciertamente, estaban en caminos diferentes, ya que él estaba a punto de casarse y ella no había conseguido salir con ningún hombre en más de siete meses.

-Sí, todos —repitió él.

-¡Hasta estás a punto de formar tu propia familia!-

—Konohamaru ya tiene un padre, no voy a jugar a la familia feliz con Hinata.

De hecho, había visto al chico sólo tres veces, a pesar de llevar saliendo con su madre desde hacía seis meses. Sus agendas respectivas siempre estaban llenas de compromisos, y era condenadamente difícil encontrar tiempo. Normalmente quedaban a cenar en algún restaurante, no había lugar para escenas familiares.

-Encantador —dijo Sakura con ironía—. Siempre pensé que, cuando te casaras, sería para ser un buen padre de familia y tener una familia numerosa-

—No recuerdo que antes fueras tan sarcástica.-

—Los dos hemos crecido —dijo ella viendo que se acercaban a su casa—. Los dos hemos cambiado. Yo tampoco recuerdo que fueras tan frío y arrogante.-

No le gustaba aquel nuevo Sasuke, con su traje perfecto y su aire de ejecutivo triunfador.

—Puedes dejarme aquí ya —dijo ella—. Gracias por la conversación y por traerme a casa.

Cuando extendió la mano para abrir la puerta, notó que él le sujetaba la muñeca. Fue como si le diera una descarga eléctrica.

—Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar —dijo él apagando el motor—. Todavía no me has contado nada sobre ti.

—¿Te importa dejarme ir?-

—¿Por qué no me invitas a subir a tu casa y tomar un café?-

—Porque mi compañera de piso seguramente es tará en casa.-

-¿Compañera de piso?-

—Ino. ¿La recuerdas? ¿O has borrado todo tu pasado de la memoria?

—Claro que la recuerdo —dijo Sasuke irritado.

Allí estaba, intentando ser amable, caballeroso y... ¿Qué estaba consiguiendo? Siete años atrás, Sakura había sido mucho más dócil, siempre dispuesta a sonreír.

-Recuerdo todo perfectamente. Simplemente, no tengo muchas ganas de revivirlo.-

Sasuke la soltó.

—Sí quieres, puedes subir a tomar un café, pero no quiero que estés rondando por aquí —dijo Sakura—. Puede que para ti todo esto sea muy divertido, pero yo no tengo el menor interés.

Sakura abrió la puerta del coche y caminó hasta la puerta de la casa, dejándole a él en el interior del vehículo pensando en si debía entrar o no. Sentía su mirada en la distancia, pero no se volvió, ni siquiera cuando sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta.

—La cocina está por ahí —dijo ella abriendo la puerta y señalando al interior de la casa—. Yo voy a cambiarme.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos con el corazón a toda velocidad. No podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Tampoco entendía por qué tenerlo otra vez a su lado le había provocado aquella súbita reacción. Había imaginado alguna vez cómo sería volver a verlo, pero ni en un millón de años había pensado que se haría realidad.

Se miró al espejo y vio que tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas. De haber estado Ino en casa le habría dado un buen sermón sobre los hombres como él y cómo había que tratarlos. Pero no estaba. ¿Dónde estaban las amigas cuando más las necesitabas? Seguramente dando una vuelta con sus amigos por el centro de Londres.

Cuando bajó quince minutos más tarde, seguía nerviosa. Se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros viejos, un jersey, y sus zapatillas de andar por casa. ¿Por qué vestirse mejor para un hombre que tenía los gustos tan sofisticados y tan lejos de sus posibilidades?

Sasuke estaba esperándola obedientemente en la cocina. Se había quitado su abrigo oscuro y lo había dejado sobre una de las sillas, y estaba sentado en la mesa, con las piernas extendidas.

—Bueno... ¿por qué no me cuentas ahora qué ha sido de ti todos estos años? —preguntó mirándola mientras ella le daba la espalda para tomar una tetera.

Aquélla sí era la Sakura que él recordaba, y no la mujer que había visto en el colegio. Llevaba sus típicos pantalones vaqueros, un jersey de los que le gustaba llevar a ella, y sus ridículas zapatillas de andar por casa. Nunca se había imaginado a ninguna otra mujer, excepto a ella, llevando aquel tipo de zapatillas. La miró de arriba abajo, recorriendo sus piernas y deteniéndose en sus senos. La cocina pareció quedarse de repente sin aire.

-Me saqué el título de profesora —dijo ella ver tiendo un poco de café de la tetera en una taza y dán dosela a él—. Después, estuve dando clases tres años en St Nicks. Me vine a Londres porque Ino es taba trabajando aquí, y pensé que podría ser una buena idea. Estuve trabajando durante un año o así en St Margaret, hasta que encontré trabajo en el colegio de Konohamaru en septiembre.

-¿Por qué Londres? La última vez que hablé con tigo no te parecía una buena idea.-

—Pensé que me vendría bien un cambio. Tal vez, te apresuraste al formarte aquella imagen de mí como una chica de campo.-

Pero no le dijo lo claustrofóbica que se había vuelto su vida desde que había abandonado el campo, lo extraña y desubicada que se había sentido. No se merecía saber nada de ella.

—Mira, Sasuke, podría empezar a contar las maravillosas cosas que me han pasado todos estos años, pero estoy segura de que no significaría nada para ti.-

—¿Por qué no lo intentas?-

-Prefiero no hacerlo. Estoy cansada.-

-Veo que sigues llevando esas ridículas zapatillas.-

-Me las regaló uno de mis alumnos las Navidades pasadas —dijo ella cortante—. Es una de las ventajas de mi trabajo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?-

-Desde que vine a Londres-

—¿Te haz propuesto responder a mis preguntas de la forma más corta posible, o te sale así de forma natural?-

-Tú querías saber lo que ha sido de mí todos estos años y te lo estoy contando. Puede que mi vida no sea tan fascinante como la tuya, pero adoro mi profesión y soy muy feliz —dijo ella bebiendo un poco de su taza de café y mirándolo—. ¿Desde cuándo conoces ala madre de Konohamaru?-

—Hace unos seis meses.-

¡Seis meses? Menos tiempo del que había pasado con ella. Era doloroso descubrir el poco tiempo que le había llevado comprometerse con otra mujer.

—No parece mucho tiempo... ¿Amor a primera vista? —preguntó con una sonrisa forzada—. Me alegro mucho por ti.-

Sasuke no había pensado:en ningún momento que se tratara de un amor a primera vista. Había conocido a Hinata trabajando con su firma de abogados. Le había gustado, le había impresionado su inteligencia y valoraba la tolerancia de ella con sus numerosos compromisos laborales. ¿Era eso amor? para él, había sido suficiente para dar el siguiente paso, aunque tenía que admitir que también había pensado mucho en el hecho de darse cuenta de que poco a poco iban pasando los años.

Al contrario que muchos de sus compañeros, Sasuke no había permanecido soltero por el hecho de ser libre para poder seguir su extensión hacia la cumbre del éxito. Tampoco podía esperar el máximo tiempo posible. Había estado con muchas mujeres, pero, por alguna razón, había evitado siempre el compromiso.

Hinata no era muy exigente, tenía su propio trabajo y no necesitaba que él estuviera con ella constantemente, tampoco se hacía grandes ilusiones sobre el amor y ese tipo de cosas. Era un acuerdo mutua mente satisfactorio.

* * *

_¿Les gusto? Espero que si, muchisisimas, muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior me alegra que les haya divertido y les haya gustado, espero que ya estén odiando a Sasuke y si aun no lo hacen con este capitulo, déjenme adelantarles que es un infeliz (con su perdón por la palabra). Lo van a odiar eso se lo juro. _

_Agradecimientos:_

_ , Ayreenkira , laryta019, Strikis , mayu1051 ,SaKu-14 . Espero se queden conmigo y les guste este capitulo._


	3. Chapter 3

**La amante del millonario**

_**Título :** La amante del millonario_

_**Protagonistas:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

**_Argumento:_**

_Lo único que él quería era tenerla en su cama…_

_La meteórica ascensión de Sasuke Uchiha hacia el éxito había hecho que tuviera que renunciar a Sakura, una chica normal y corriente. Pero ahora, convertido en millonario, había regresado, y quería conseguir lo que el dinero no podía comprar, a ella. Sakura no pertenecía a aquel mundo de glamour. Pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Sólo estaba interesado en que ella fuera lo que él siempre había querido: su amante._

**Capitulo 2**

LA CHARLA con Sakura no había resultado como él había esperado. Sasuke miró a través de la gran ventana del despacho situado en la quinta planta del centro de Londres. Las calles estaban llenas de luces y la gente hacía cola en las tiendas de Navidad, comprando regalos, la mitad de los cuales serían devueltos a los pocos días por falta de fondos. También él le había comprado algo Hinata, un collar de diamantes que le había costado un dineral y que le había encargado a su secretaría elegir. Lo había hecho a la perfección.

Pensar en las Navidades le hizo recordar el regalo que le había comprado a Sakura las Navidades que habían pasado juntos siete años atrás. Había sacado un par de entradas para un concierto de un grupo al que ella adoraba. Habían ido a un local oscuro y sucio donde la música había hecho temblar las paredes y en donde no habían parado de reír.

Aquel recuerdo le hizo pensar de nuevo en la charla con Sakura. Aunque no se había hecho ninguna idea preconcebida, la conversación había sido dura, forrada, y cuanto más había intentado suavizarla más forzada había estado en su casa apenas tres cuartos de hora. Al marcharse, lo había hecho con la impresión de que ella le había invitado sólo porque se lo había encontrado de repente y porque de aquella manera había cumplido educadamente con su obligación. No se había mostrado demasiado interesada en hablar con el. Había tenido que arrancarle cada palabra, y cada respuesta había sido más corta que la mujer seguía odiándolo y no había podido ocultarlo.

Tener enemigos era parte de la vida de Sasuke. Todo hombre de éxito los tenía. Pero sus enemigos nunca habían tenido el valor de mostrar su verdadera cara, en cambio, Sakura, nunca había ocultado su amor por él en el pasado. No podía culparla. Tenía una buena razón para tratarlo así. Al igual que sabía que romper con ella había sido también por su propio bien, aunque no lo hubiera reconocido todavía. Siete años atrás, Sakura había sido una mujer demasiado inocente, y aquella inocencia le había hecho mucho daño en la vida.

No había podido averiguar nada sobre su vida privada. ¿Salía con alguien? No podía imaginarse a Sakura viviendo tan lejos de su familia y trabajando tan lejos de su casa a menos que un hombre estuviera involucrado en la historia. Pero cuando había intentado preguntárselo lo único que había obtenido había sido una sonrisa educada.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Sasuke —había res pondido ella.

Una llamada de Hinata interrumpió sus pensa mientos. Estaba en su oficina con Konohamaru.

Era la primera vez que iba con ellos a una actividad en familia, pero no se había opuesto porque se trataba del famoso partido de fútbol al que Konohamaru parecía tan interesado en asistir.

El chico no solía ir mucho al fútbol. Su padre vivía en Nueva York y sólo iba a visitarlo una vez al año. Los compromisos de su madre convertían en imposible el que pudiera llevarle a ver un partido.

La incomodidad que llevaba sintiendo tres días, desde el encuentro que había tenido con Sakura, se disipó levemente al recordar la cantidad de cosas en común que tenía con su prometida. Sakura podía sentirse satisfecha sentándose en su cocina y mirándolo con su rostro amargo, haciéndole responsable de todo lo que había pasado, pero de lo que no se daba cuenta era de que las relaciones duraderas estaban construidas en algo más que amor y diversión. En realidad, el matrimonio era más una cuestión económica que otra cosa.

Sintió frustración al darse cuenta de que no había sido capaz de transmitirle sus pensamientos tres días antes. De haberlo hecho, no seguiría en aquel momento dándole vueltas al asunto.

Sasuke bajó en ascensor hasta la recepción. Al abrirse las puertas, vio a Hinata y a su hijo, en calidad, era buena idea volver a ver a Sakura. Si tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella, aprovecharía para decirle que siete años antes sólo habían sido unos chiquillos, que el haber terminado la relación había sido lo mejor para los dos, que era ridículo seguir estando enfadados después de tanto tiempo.

Durante el trayecto, Sasuke apenas prestó atención a la conversación de su prometida. Tampoco le hizo mucho caso a Konohamaru, que intentaba llamarle la atención mientras Christopher conducía. Estaba ocupado reconstruyendo el rostro de Sakura en su cabeza.

Intentó imaginarse a Hinata jugando al fútbol, corriendo por todas partes, y no fue capaz. Iba siempre tan impecablemente vestida, que era imposible imaginársela de otra forma.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la llegada de Konohamaru y prefirió no prestar mucha atención para volver a con centrarse en el partido.

Una hora después, se abrió paso en la oscuridad en dirección a ellos. Tendría una breve charla con su alumno e intentaría convencerlo para que recibiera clases de fútbol, algo que ya había mencionado al en trenador, Naruto.

-¿Dices que su madre es una hermosa abogada? —le había preguntado Naruto—. Justo mi tipo. Hablaré con ese chico.

—Es una abogada comprometida —le había respondido Sakura—. Además, no creo que venga al partido. Intenta concentrarte en Konohamaru. Creo que sería muy bueno para él.

Estaba secándose el sudor de la frente cuando se fijó un poco más en las dos personas que acompaña ban a Konohamaru. Enseguida reconoció a Sasuke.

Había pensado que no volvería a verlo después de la dura conversación que habían tenido. Para ella había sido más dolorosa que una tortura china. Y allí estaba de nuevo, como el padre de una familia feliz.

—¡Ha marcado un gol, señorita Haruno! —exclamó Konohamaru sonriendo—. ¡Y está llena de barro!

—Como no tengas cuidado, te llenarás de barro también —dijo ella sonriendo mientras sentía la mirada de Sasuke, que llevaba un traje elegante y un par de zapatos italianos que deberían ser muy caros.  
También la madre de Konohamaru estaba impecable. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido llevar aquellos zapatos de tacón a un partido de fútbol?

—Konohamaru lo ha pasado muy bien. Muchas gracias, señorita Haruno.

—Ha sido un placer —replicó ella sin mirar a Sasuke—. Yo... en realidad, quería pedirle permiso para que Konohamaru pudiera recibir clases de fútbol.

-Me temo que eso no es posible, señorita Haruno-

-Pero Konohamaru ya estaba dando saltos, entusias mado con la idea.-

-Sí no haces caso a tu madre, corres el riesgo de ir a la cárcel —le dijo Sakura en voz baja al chico.

Hinata se echó reír, y Sakura hizo lo mismo, pero con amargura, al darse cuenta de que, por mucho que lo intentara, era difícil odiar a aquella mujer. Detrás de aquella sofisticada fachada, adivinaba una bella persona.

—¿Por qué no se lo piensa durante estas vacaciones? Yo estaré fuera. Tengan unas felices Navidades.-

Enfadada consigo misma por lo nerviosa que se había opuesto sólo por haber estado unos minutos cerca de Sasuke, se dirigió a los vestuarios. Después de la ducha, estaba guardando la ropa sucia en la bolsa de deportes cuando alguien la interrumpió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Este es el vestuario de mujeres, por si no te habías dado cuenta.-

-La única mujer que hay aquí eres tú. He estado esperando fuera, pero después de quince minutos, he pensado que era mejor entrar. Por si te había dado un colapso.-

—Pues ya ves que no, así que ya te puedes ir mar chando.

—Has jugado muy bien —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella cerrando la cremallera de su bolsa de deportes y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida—. Estoy perfectamente y tu prometida debe estar esperándote ahí fuera.

—Hinata se ha ido a tomar un café al bar con el entrenador para hablar sobre las clases de fútbol de Konohamaru-

— ¿Con Naruto? —preguntó Sakura sonriendo.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—No lo entenderías —dijo Sakura aplaudiendo se cretamente al entrenador por su valentía.

—Todavía no he perdido mi sentido del humor —dijo Sasuke irritado.

-No te des por aludido. Sólo estaba pensando en Naruto, nada más. Siempre me hace sonreír-

-¿Lo está haciendo ahora?-

-No sé muy bien adónde quieres llegar, pero yo me dirijo a la parada de autobús. No importa si me acompañas y que quieras esperar en medio de este frío conmigo, aunque supongo que a ti ya no te gusta el transporte público.-

-Dame cinco minutos.-

-¿Cinco minutos para qué?-

—Para decirle a Hinata que voy a ir a ver tu casa y para decirle a mi chófer que les lleve a ellos dos.-

—¡No! —exclamó Sakura cruzándose de brazos y dejando caer su bolsa de deportes al suelo—. Eso no va a ocurrir.

Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. Era tan alto, tan dominante, y la cabeza de ella estaba tan llena de recuerdos... pero debía permanecer con los pies en el suelo. ¿Quién le había dado el derecho de abandonarla, para volver siete años más tarde y po ner su mundo patas arriba?

—Ya tuvimos nuestra pequeña conversación. No se qué más decirte para que entiendas que no te quiero en mi vida. Hace siete años me comporté como una tonta contigo, pero ahora soy una persona diferente. Ya no tenemos nada en común ni nada de lo que hablar. No eres mi amigo, y, siendo sinceros... no tengo ni idea de qué vi en ti la primera vez.

-¿No? Yo diría que el sexo estaba muy bien.-

Sakura se estremeció como si la hubieran dado en el punto más débil, y Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso.

-Olvida lo que dicho. Al igual que el resto de las cosas entre tú y yo, también eso es cosa del pasado. Si he venido aquí es porque no me gusta como terminó la conversación el otro día.-

—A mí no me eches la culpa.-

Sakura retomó su camino hacia la parada de autobús con la bolsa de deportes en la mano

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó ella cuando Sasuke tomó la bolsa.

-¿Es que no sientes curiosidad por saber lo que está haciendo tu novio?-

El haber oído decir a Sakura que no sabía lo que había visto en él la primera vez le había enervado. Además, ¿quién demonios era aquel tipo llamado Naruto?

Sakura volvió a echarse a reír, y Sasuke reconoció la sonrisa que le había vuelto loco en el pasado.

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices... ¿Crees que necesitaré protegerle de tu prometida?

—Desde luego, has cambiado, Sakura. Todavía recuerdo cuando salíamos juntos. Ni siquiera eras capaz de tolerar el que yo mirara a otra mujer, y mucho menos que tomara un café con otra.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Era una ridiculez por mi parte, lo reconozco.-

-Y, sin embargo, ¿por qué sentía escalofríos recorriendo su espalda?-

—En realidad, creo que deberías ser tú el que se preocupara por lo que está haciendo Naruto. Es más que capaz de encantar a las serpientes si se lo propone.

—Vaya... ¿De modo que crees que debería preocuparme por ese entrenador? —preguntó con ironía.

—No todo es cuestión de dinero —dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la única cafetería que había cerca del campo.

-¿Crees que a Hinata lo que le interesa es mi dinero? Es más, ¿crees que yo perdería un solo minuto de mi tiempo con una mujer que sólo estuviese inte resada en mi dinero? —preguntó él sonriendo—. Hinata ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra a alguien que no estuviese tan ocupado como ella.-

-Qué vida tan excitante debéis llevar... ¿De qué habláis, de lo maravilloso que es que ninguno de los dos sepa divertirse?-

-¿Quién ha dicho que no nos divertimos, Sakura?-

Su voz sedosa recorrió todo su cuerpo y le hizo pensar en las cosas que Sasuke era capaz de hacer para que su prometida lo pasara bien. Pensó en él durmiendo al lado de otra mujer, despertándose con ella, sintiéndose orgulloso por haber encontrado a la pareja perfecta.

-En cualquier caso, eso es algo que no me interesa.-

—Sí, eso ya lo dejaste suficientemente claro el otro día.

-Lo que me hace preguntarme... ¿Sabe la madre de Konohamaru que nos conocemos?

-Por supuesto —afirmó Sasuke.

Tal y como él había supuesto, Hinata se había sorprendido, pero nada más.

-¿Y no le importó?-

-¿Que te llevara a casa? ¿Por qué tendría que haberla importado? Hablas como si todavía hubiese algo entre nosotros.-

Sasuke recordó a Sakura vestida con los pantalones vaqueros y el jersey que había llevado la noche en que había hablado con ella en su casa. Recordó que ella no se había puesto el sujetador. Era curioso cómo recortaba todavía su cuerpo.

-Ella tiene también antiguos novios —comentó Sasuke desinteresadamente—. De hecho, suele ver regularmente a uno de ellos, un inversor financiero que trabaja en la ciudad. No es un asunto muy importante.-

-No puedo creer que seas tan... civilizado... quiero decir... que no te importe que ella tenga una relación con un antiguo novio. Yo... yo... ¿Qué ha pasado con ese afán protector tuyo? Puede que yo fuese muy celosa en el pasado, pero no nos olvidemos cómo te ponías tú cada vez que me veías hablar con alguno de mis compañeros de la universidad-

—Igual que has dicho antes, Sakura, fue una tontería por mi parte. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a ese entrenador? ¿Viniste a Londres por él? Ya sospechaba yo que había un hombre envuelto en toda esta historia.-

—Nunca habría dejado que un hombre influyera en mis decisiones —replicó ella.

Aunque, si él prefería pensar que había algo entre ella y Naruto, ¿por qué no dejarle en el engaño?

—Conocí a Naruto después de instalarme en Londres. Me cae bien.-

-¿Un entrenador de fútbol?-

—Es mucho más que un entrenador de fútbol, Sasuke, y no tienes por qué comportarte como un esnob. Por si lo has olvidado, no siempre has sido rico.-

—Pero siempre supe que terminaría siéndolo. Ésa es la diferencia entre un hombre con ambición y un hombre que disfruta sin hacer nada. Y de paso, aprovecharía para darte un consejo. Ese entrenador tuyo engordará poco a poco con los años. Piensa si entonces seguirá atrayéndote y haciéndote reír. ¿Vas a ser feliz sirviéndole la comida todos los días mientras él ve la televisión mientras dos niños pequeños dan gritos y corren por todas partes?-

Sasuke no entendía bien por qué se sentía impulsado a echar un jarro de agua fría sobre la relación de Sakura con el entrenador. Supuso que tendría algo que ver con las reminiscencias que todavía quedaban de los sentimientos que había tenido por ella en el pasado, y, en cierto modo, por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que había experimentado durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es algo que no te concierne, Sasuke. Ya hemos llegado a la cafetería. No creo que Naruto haya sido capaz de convencer a tu prometida para que se tome un café en un local que sirve beicon y huevos todos los días a camioneros.

La cafetería estaba llena. Siete años antes, aquél habría sido uno de los lugares que habría frecuentado.

En el exterior había un grupo de jóvenes. Era tomo mirar hacia el pasado a través de un espejo y,por unos segundos, Sasuke sintió nostalgia.

-Ese tipo es un perdedor —dijo Sasuke tomando a Sakura de la cintura abruptamente—. Te lo estoy diciendo por tu propio bien, Sakura.-

-Nunca has hecho nada por mi propio bien, Sasuke-

—No habrías durado ni un minuto con la gente con la gente que estoy acostumbrado a tratar.-

—Será porque yo también soy una perdedora, ¿no? -

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó él soltándola y pasándose la mano por el pelo frustrado. Debería dejar de tocarla.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.-

-Sí, lo sé de sobra. Me estás insultando-

Se miraron el uno al otro en la oscuridad Sasuke recorrió los labios de ella con los ojos y deseó tocarlos con las manos y perderse en ellos.

—Aunque no es asunto tuyo, Naruto no sólo se dedica a ser entrenador de fútbol, está estudiando para ser licenciado en leyes.-

—Es un poco mayor para eso, ¿no? —apuntó Sasuke, que prefería seguir pensando en el entrenador como en un perdedor.

-No hay mucha gente que con diez años sepa qué lo que quiere hacer. El ha descubierto qué quiere ahora, y se está dedicando en cuerpo y alma para conseguirlo. Antes o después lo conseguirá, y se de dicará a ayudar a la gente que más lo necesita, a las personas que no tienen voz porque no tienen cuentas bancarias llenas de dinero ni abogados.-

-En otras palabras, un buen samaritano —dijo él con desdén, aunque, de repente, se dio cuenta de que ése era el tipo de personas que le gustaban a Sakura.

-Llámalo como quieras.-

-¿Estás enamorada de el?-

Sakura no respondió. Mentir abiertamente iba más allá de sus principios. Se llevaba muy bien con el entrenador, admiraba su fuerza de voluntad y su idea lismo, pero nunca podría tener con él una relación ín tima. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era Sasuke para hacerle una pregunta así?

—Espero sinceramente que Naruto convenza a tu prometida para que Konohamaru pueda asistir a esas clases de fútbol fuera del horario escolar. Creo que le vendría muy bien —dijo Sakura fríamente—. Debe ser duro para él no tener la figura de un padre como otros chicos de su edad.-

-¿Debería darme por aludido?-

Sasuke estaba ya más allá de las críticas, había enterrado las debilidades y los fantasmas del pasado y había creado a su alrededor una vida sin fisuras. Se había convertido en intocable.

—No, en absoluto. Konohamaru es un muchacho extraor dinario, pero eso puede ser una bendición o una maldición. Tiende a ser un poco indolente, y el fútbol serviría para animarlo.

-¿Y crees que tu novio es la persona ideal para guiarle en eso?-

-¡Deja de llamarlo mi novio!-

-Como quieras... ¿Tu amante, entonces?-

—Para responder a tu pregunta, sí, Naruto es la persona ideal para ayudarlo. Se le dan muy bien los chicos.-

Aquélla no era la respuesta que Sasuke quería escuchar, pero ya estaban entrando en el café, y no era posible seguir la conversación. Pudo atisbar una sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura. Cuando siguió la dirección de sus ojos, vió a tres personas sentadas en la mesa al fondo, Hinata y Naruto tomándose un café, y Konohamaru con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y mirando con admiración al entrenador rubio con ojos azules, al buen samaritano, que sonreía constantemente y hacía muchos gestos con las manos.

Sakura había dicho que aquel tipo era capaz de en ternar a las serpientes, y Hinata, ciertamente, parecía estar pasándolo muy bien. No podía soportarlo.

—¿Te ha conseguido convencer? —le preguntó Sasuke a Hinata.

-Sí, hemos llegado a un acuerdo.-

Sasuke no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, pero tenía la sensación de que aquello no ocurría muy a menudo, y sonrió forzadamente al entrenador, que le preguntó si quería tomar algo.

Naruto empezó a jugar con el pelo de Sakura como si fuera un gesto familiar. Konohamaru miraba al entrenador extasiado.

-Entonces... —dijo el entrenador mirando al chico—, ¿quedamos en ir a ver el próximo partido del Chelsea, no? —preguntó, y se volvió hacia Hinata—. Tú también tienes que venir. Podemos pasarlo muy bien.-

A Sasuke no le hacía mucha ilusión, pero estaba más pendiente de la forma en que el entrenador tomaba a Sakura de la cintura.

—Aunque nos veremos antes, por supuesto.-

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sasuke fríamente.

—En Navidad.-

-¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Sakura.

—Espero que no importe .. —dijo Naruto—. Les he invitado a pasarse a tomar algo la mañana de Navidad si no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Venir a tomar algo? —repitió Sakura desconcertada.

—Ya sabes... —respondió el entrenador—. La niñera está de vacaciones, y... Hinata ha prometido ir a tu casa y hacer un pavo en el horno.

—Pero... —intentó decir Sakura sonriendo educadamente, prefiriendo no llevarle la contraria al entrenador para hablar con él después en privado.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura y pasándole una mano por el hombro a su prometida—. ¿Por qué no?

-Pero... mi casa es muy pequeña —protestó Sakura—. Habrá mucha gente. Te sorprenderías si supieras la cantidad de personas que no tienen nada que hacer en Navidad. Seguro que os aburrís, regalos por todas partes...

—No nos gustaría ser una molestia —dijo la madre de Konohamaru educadamente.

—No —sonrió Sakura forzadamente—. Desde luego que no serán una molestia. Mi casa es su casa, señorita Hyuga.

-Deja de llamarme señorita Hyuga, por favor —dijo Hinata sonriendo sinceramente—. Podemos tutearnos, si te parece.

-Como quieras, Hinata...

Hacían un grupo muy extraño. Ella, Naruto, un chico que de repente parecía haber encontrado a su heroe, un hombre y una mujer que parecían haber sido extraídos de las páginas de una revista de moda...

-Y, por supuesto, tú puedes llamarme Sakura si quieres le dijo al chico, aunque Konohamaru sólo tenía ojos para el entrenador—. Venid a mi casa en Navidad queréis —añadió mirando a todos los presentes—. Cuantos más, mejor.-

* * *

_Jajaja ¿Que tal? Ya va tomando forma verdad. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews me encantaron en este capitulo Sasuke no es tan odioso pero como les dije anteriormente lo odiaran, eso ténganlo por seguro. _

_Agradecimientos y aclaraciones:_

_paOtakuu : Jajaja, me da gusto y créeme lo vas a odiar mas. Gracias por leer, besos!_

_Eve-luna : me alegra que te guste y gracias por tomarte de tu tiempo para leer._

_sasusaku fr : Me alegra que te alegre :P Ya en serio muchas gracias por el review y por leer._

_ : Jaja ya iniciamos con spoilers? Va tomando forma la historia ya apareció alguien mas así que veamos quien es el amante de quien. Y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer. _

_SaKu-14 : Jajaja me encanto tu review y me hizo reir muchísimo, oh lo odiaras claro que si jajaja (ahora imagina mis manos como las del Sr. Berns de Los Simpons) sufrirá!_

_Ayreenkira : No hay problema por las palabras jajaja, y aun no empieza lo malo en fin gracias por leer y no tienes que decirmelo juro solemnemente terminar esta historia. _

_mayu1051 : Wiiii! :D Gracias por leer y por tu review actualizo super rápido, que bueno que te guste muchas gracias por tu review y me encanta tu foto de perfil._

_Nanami Sakuraba : Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review y aquí esta._

_Strikis: Nunca faltas y me da mucho gusto de nuevo leer de ti y la verdad esta vez tuve que usar el traductor de google porque solo entendí la ultima parte y lo de please. En fin muchas gracias por leer, por revisar y aquí esta un nuevo capitulo._

_Espero no haber cometido faltas de ortografía u otros errores, espero lo hayan disfrutado._

_Peace & Love_


	4. Chapter 4

**La amante del millonario**

_**Título :** La amante del millonario_

_**Protagonistas:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

**_Argumento:_**

_Lo único que él quería era tenerla en su cama…_

_La meteórica ascensión de Sasuke Uchiha hacia el éxito había hecho que tuviera que renunciar a Sakura, una chica normal y corriente. Pero ahora, convertido en millonario, había regresado, y quería conseguir lo que el dinero no podía comprar, a ella. Sakura no pertenecía a aquel mundo de glamour. Pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Sólo estaba interesado en que ella fuera lo que él siempre había querido: su amante._

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

TODO estaba bajo control. En referencia a los tres vegetarianos que iban a ir, y conscientes de que ninguna de las dos era muy buena en la cocina en lo que a la carne se refería, el pavo fue excluido del menú. A cambio, habían ido a comprar toneladas de ensaladas y salmón, que les había sido su ministrado por su pescadero de costumbre, a cambio de un vaso de cerámica como regalo de Navidad.

En cuanto a las bebidas, fueron bastante más insurgentes. Ponche hecho en casa, que les quedo muy fuerte, botella de vino, y latas de cerveza.

Les había costado poco prepararlo todo, de modo que a Sakura le había quedado tiempo suficiente para arreglarse. Había decidido decorar la casa en tonos rojos y verdes, y había elegido un vestido rojo a juego. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y tenía cristales brillantes verdes en la cintura. Sakura sabía que debían parecer un elfo o algo parecido,pero estaba satisfecha con el resultado

Ser profesora le obligaba a seguir unas reglas de comportamiento rígidas durante todo el año y sentía la necesidad de romperlas aunque fuera sólo por una vez al ario.

Por la misma razón, se había teñido el pelo de rojo. Sakura se miró al espejo y, aunque no estaba segura de que hubiera sido buena idea teñirse el pelo, lo dejó pasar. Le hacía parecer salvaje, sobre todo acompañado de unos espléndidos zapatos rojos con los que no estaba segura de ser capaz de andar.

Al final, había resultado que Sasuke y compañía no irían. Naruto, que había parecido entablar una relación cordial con Hinata en apenas una semana, le había dicho que estarían muy ocupados. Sakura había recibido la noticia con alivio, feliz de poder pasar el día de Navidad en su propia casa sin sentirse perseguida ni observada.

-Así será mucho mejor, comeremos ensaladas, y algún pato seguro que nos lo agradecerá —había ironizado Sakura.

Mientras se daba los últimos retoques con el lápiz de labios, miró su cama, que estaba llena de regalos sus padres le habían enviado un poco de dinero, que era muy bien recibido y un hermanas le habían regalado ropa y maquillaje. Sus amigas, unos pendientes en forma de árbol de Navidad y una tiara navideña.

Estaba dispuesta a no pensar en Sasuke. Había pasado mucho tiempo haciéndolo desde que había aparecido de nuevo en su vida como un mal sueño, y quería ponerle fin a aquello. Quería relajarse divertirse.

Una hora después, el ponche ya estaba cumpliendo su misión. Lo había preparado con Ino. No habían estado muy seguras de los ingredientes, pero habían supuesto que sería mejor pasarse de alcohol que llegar. En consecuencia, les había quedado un ponche muy fuerte que casi se había ya terminado ias a las veinte personas que habían acudido a su casa, todos ellos aportando grandes dosis de comida. La mesa de la cocina y las encimeras estaban llenas de platos.

En algún momento, alguien le había puesto una corona plateada de cartón en la cabeza. La música sonaba por toda la casa y Naruto, que estaba sorprendentemente sobrio, hacía de anfitrión. Se había puesto unos bermudas rojos y una camisa verde comprada en una tienda de caridad. Sakura tuvo que admitir que estaba guapísimo, con su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules, y su cuerpo musculoso.

—Se te está cayendo la corona —dijo el entrenador acercándose a ella y señalando su cabeza—. El pueblo se revolverá contra ti si llegara a pensar que ya no tienes la situación controlada, majestad-

—Pareces llevarte muy bien con la madre de Konohamaru —dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Es una mujer muy simpática —replicó Naruto antes de repetirle otra vez lo importante que era para los niños hacer deporte, y lo entusiasmado que estaba Konohamaru por unirse al equipo de fútbol.

—Empiezas a hablar como el ministro de deportes.

Sakura estaba todavía riéndose cuando Naruto sacó una rama de muérdago y la sujetó por encima de sus cabezas, fue tan repentino y tan inesperado, que, al principio, Sakura no estuvo segura de lo que pre tendía. Pero entonces, el entrenador la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él en medio de las personas vitoreando, Naruto la besó dramatizando el momento.

Sakura, que estaba inclinada hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que aquélla no era una buena posición para llevar un traje rojo tan corto como el que se había puesto. Cuando consiguió recuperar la postura, todavía riendo, y con su brazo alrededor del cuello de Naruto, se quedó helada al descubrir que Sasuke y Hinata estaban en la puerta.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo allí?

-Parece que tenemos compañía —murmuró Sakura.

Cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta, a Sakura le dio la impresión de que su presencia allí no era una sor-presa para él.

-Vaya, no creí que fuera a darles tiempo —murmuró el entrenador caminando hacía la puerta, son riendo y sin dejar de tomarla por la cintura.

Sakura sólo quería que la tierra se la tragara. Aquello empezaba a tener pinta de que iba a terminar como aquella terrible fiesta de cumpleaños siete años atrás, aquella fiesta en que había terminado su relación con Sasuke.

Para colmo, Hinata no iba a llevarse una buena imagen precisamente de la profesora de su hijo. Los ojos de Sasuke la miraban fríamente.

-¡Estáis aquí! —exclamó Sakura disimulando—. Naruto dijo... dijo que probablemente no podrías venir ¿Y Konohamaru?

—Mi madre ha venido a comer con nosotros —dijo Hinata dándole a Sakura una caja de bombones—.

-Hemos preferido dejarle en casa con ella, jugando con regalos. No nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo.

—Espero que el suficiente para tomar una copa- interrumpió Naruto.

-No creo —replicó Hinata mirándolo secamente—. hemos venido a saludar y a...

—No seas tan aburrida —dijo Naruto tomándola de la cintura-. Todavía queda ponche en la cocina. Tienes que tomarte un vasito... qué digo un vasito... ¡una copa! ¿Por qué no te encargas tú de nuestro otro invitado, Sakura?

-Vaya traje... -le dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

Y es que el vestido que se había puesto no sólo era rojo, sino atrevidamente corto. ¿Por qué se lo había puesto? ¿Para atraer las miradas de todos los hombres solteros de aquella casa?

-Y el pelo también está muy bien -añadió él tocándole brevemente un par de mechones rojos-. ¿Se supone que es la mujer de la letra escarlata?

-Es una especie de disfraz. En cuanto al pelo... mañana me lo lavaré y volveré a ser la pelirosa de siempre. No esperaba verte aquí.

-Creo que voy a necesitar tomar una copa para poder soportar esta... fiesta...

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres? Tienes de todo en la cocina -dijo Sakura mirando a su alrededor en busca de Naruto, que había desaparecido de repente-. Si quieres, puedo traerte algo y presentarte a los demás.

-Esto se parece mucho a las fiestas universitarias que dabas, Sakura -dijo Sasuke siguiéndola hacia la cocina con las manos en los bolsillos de sus elegantes y completamente fuera de lugar pantalones oscuros-. La música a todo tren, comida rápida...

-¿Estás intentando decirme que todavía no he crecido suficiente?

-Si te das por aludida, por algo será...

-Solías divertirte mucho en aquellas fiestas universitarias -dijo ella dándole un vaso de ponche y mirándolo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura pudo ver a Naruto hablando distendidamente con Hinata, que parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo del ponche.

-Hay un tiempo para cada cosa -dijo Sasuke atándose cuenta de lo aburrido y conservador que debía haber sonado su comentario, y sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquel entrenador estrechando entre sus brazos a Sakura.

-Esta comida es de todo menos rápida y barata. Además, por si no te habías dado cuenta, no estoy borracha.

-Vaya, entonces es que disfrutas siendo observada por todo el mundo mientras montas un espectáculo.

-Sasuke, no sé por qué has venido. Tú crees que soy tonta e inmadura, crees que Naruto es un perdedor... ¿por qué no te vas a pasar las Navidades con gente más elegante, con ésos que beben champán caro y saben comportarse? Así podrías hablar de la economía mundial, de los movimientos de las acciones, o de los últimos acontecimientos políticos. Su pongo que eso es lo que más te interesa, y no nuestras aburridas e inmaduras conversaciones.

-Tú no estarías allí -dijo Sasuke enfureciéndose consigo mismo por haber dicho aquello sin pensar.

-¿Has venido aquí porque querías verme? -preguntó Sakura sorprendida escuchando el agitado sonido de su corazón-. Ah, ya lo entiendo. Has venido porque el otro día no terminaste tu sermón sobre cómo estoy desperdiciando mi vida.

Sasuke se limitó a mirarla y a beber un poco del vaso que ella le había dado.

-En realidad, Naruto me estaba besando porque había sacado un ramo de muérdago de su bolsillo... no puede evitar ser el centro de atención.

—Ya me doy cuenta. Parece que intenta probar suerte con mi prometida.

Aquello demostraba que Sasuke todavía seguía siendo el hombre celoso que ella había conocido, aunque en aquellos últimos siete años hubiera aprendido a disimularlo.

-¿Te importa?

-Hinata puede cuidar de sí misma. De ti, en cambio, no estoy tan seguro.

-¿De mí? ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver conmigo? ¿Y por qué crees que tienes derecho a irrumpir en mi fiesta y darme lecciones?

-En primer lugar, yo no he irrumpido en tu fiesta -dijo él sirviéndose una copa de vino-. En segundo lugar, reconozco que hace siete años no nos despedimos de la mejor manera...

-¿De la mejor manera? Me abandonaste como a un zapato viejo del que te hubieras cansado. ¿Creíste que me iría con una sonrisa y me desvanecería en el horizonte? ¿Esperabas que, al volver a encontramos, te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? -Sakura respiró profundamente, contó hasta diez, y se recordó a sí misma que aquel día era para pasarlo bien-. Ahora, creo que deberíamos volver a la fiesta. Lo pasado, pasado está. Los dos hemos seguido adelante con nuestras vidas, y...

Sasuke se acercó a ella, poderoso, intimidándola sin pretenderlo, y Sakura se estremeció, lo cual era una estupidez, ya que estaba en su propia casa, lo que le daba derecho a echarle si le parecía oportuno.  
-¿De veras lo has hecho? -preguntó el-. ¿En serio? -añadió, siendo consciente de que aquél no era el mejor lugar para tener una conversación privada-.

-Porque... la verdad... siempre me pregunté qué habría sido de ti después de separarnos.

-Muy considerado por tu parte -replico ella iróniamente.

-Sin embargo, ahora que hemos vuelto a encontrarnos, estoy empezando a pensar que realmente no has seguido adelante con tu vida, por mucho que pretendas convencerme de lo contrario.

Sakura apenas pudo reaccionar a la audacia del comentario de él, e hizo lo primero que le vino a la Cabeza. Tomó una copa de vino medio llena que había en una mesa junto a ella y se la tiró a la cara.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, él estaba junto a ella tomándola de la cintura.

-No pienso disculparme -murmuró Sakura casi sin respiración, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? Estás furiosa, lo que demuestra que he dado en el clavo, estás saliendo con un tipo que no es bueno para ti. Es un mujeriego.. Quién sabe lo que hará a tus espaldas.-

-¿ Cómo te atreves?

-Porque una vez fuimos amantes.-

-Eso no te da derecho a opinar sobre mi vida.-

Pero su cuerpo la estaba traicionando. Sus pechos estaban reaccionando, sus pezones endureciéndose, presionando contra el sujetador que se había puesto, sentía un asfixiante calor dentro de ella.

—Además, sólo porque Naruto se ría fácilmente y le guste flirtear no significa que me esté engañando -afirmó Sakura.

¿Por qué seguía pensando que había algo entre ella y Naruto?

-Es un gran chico...

—¿Es el único hombre con el que has estado desde que rompimos?

Sakura le respondió con una mirada tan furiosa como la de él. Aquello estaba empezando a ponerse peligroso. Para Sasuke, aquello no era más que una diversión, para ella, era un conflicto que estaba desatando una pasión que amenazaba con convertirse en algo más, algo por lo que nunca podría perdonarse a sí misma.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! No estoy saliendo con él -confesó-. ¿Satisfecho? Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. Sólo somos buenos amigos.

-¿Por qué aparentarlo entonces? -preguntó Sasuke dando un paso hacia atrás y soltándola-. ¿Crees que tienes que mostrarme algo?

Sakura respiró aliviada por la distancia que él había puesto entre ellos.

-Por supuesto que no tengo nada que demostrarte. Bueno... tal vez un poco. ¿Te parece extraño? Apareces de repente, siete años después, con una vida perfecta, la vida que siempre quisiste. Has conseguido dinero, seguro que tienes un club de admiradores y gente dispuesta a hacer todo lo que desees... para ti, el pasado es simplemente un recuerdo amargo que esconder en una caja. Y, sobre todo, has encontrado a la mujer de tus sueños y vas a casarte con ella. Por cierto, ¿cuándo será eso? No te lo he preguntado todavía...

-Todavía no hemos fijado la fecha -respondió Sasuke dándose cuenta, de repente, de cómo su vida hasta entonces perfecta estaba empezando a convertirse en otra complicada e imperfecta.

¿Acaso no había conseguido todo lo que siempre había querido?

-La verdad es que sí, he tenido novios, pero no Naruto -dijo ella-. Y, en cuanto a no haber seguido adelante con mi vida, no podrías estar más lejos de la verdad porque no es sólo que haya hecho lo que siempre he querido hacer con mi carrera. Aprendí de ti una lección muy importante. Aprendí el tipo de hombres que me interesan... los hombres con los que he estado han sido amables, divertidos, inteligentes...

-Amables, divertidos, inteligentes... pero no duraron, ¿verdad? Aunque, tal vez, algunos de ellos sigan rondando por aquí, ayudando a cruzar la calle a alguna viejecita...

A Sakura no le gustaba el tono de voz que estaba pleando Sasuke ni su sarcasmo.

-A veces las cosas no funcionan. No hay que ha cer un drama de ello. No me importa tener que besar a miles de sapos antes de encontrar a mi príncipe.-

-¿Sapos? ¿Tu príncipe azul? ¿Pero en qué planeta es que vives, Sakura? Ese tipo de cosas sólo se las cree una adolescente ingenua. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta todavía de que la vida no es sólo para cumplir los ideales sino de aprender a adquirir compromisos?-

- ¿Es eso lo que haces tú con Hinata, Sasuke? ¿Comprometerte?

-Pienso con la cabeza, Sakura. Eso es lo que hace gente que triunfa en la vida.

-¿Sabe ella que tú lo único que quieres es llegar a un compromiso? -Bueno... Por primera vez desde que había vuelto a encontrarse con él, Sakura sintió que Sasuke no sabía bien cómo responder.

—Puede que yo sea una eterna idealista, pero me niego a llegar a un compromiso emocional sólo por ser sensata. Si alguna vez me comprometo con un hombre, no será por hacer cosas tácticas o que tengan sentido. Me niego a que vivir pueda reducirse a un trozo de papel y a un par de frases razonables.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban iluminados por el triunfo. Prácticamente se había olvidado de que en el salón de su casa se estaba celebrando una fiesta. Apenas se daba cuenta de la gente que entraba y salía de la cocina. Ni un terremoto podría haber interrumpido su conversación con él.

Era como si hubiera vuelto a ser joven otra vez, cuando compartir una pequeña habitación con Sasuke podía llenar cada poro de su cuerpo. Estaba cautivada por la oscuridad y el carisma que llenaban los ojos de él.

-Bueno... Puede que tengas razón —dijo Sasuke—. Tal vez lo más inteligente es buscar hasta en contrar a la pareja perfecta. Aunque, evidentemente. uno corre el riesgo de hacerse mayor esperando...

-Sí, es un riesgo.-

—¿Estas dispuesta a correr ese riesgo?

Sakura se imaginó a sí misma haciéndose mayor en busca del hombre perfecto, imaginándose a sí misma como una mujer mayor, viviendo sola, con la única compañía de un gato. Procedía de una familia unida y nunca había dudado de que algún día se casaría, tendría hijos, y sería feliz, igual que sus hermanas y sus padres.

—¿Qué funciona mal con tus novios anteriores, Sakura? ¿Eran sus expectativas demasiado altas?

-Tú... Eres el hombre más engreído y arrogante...

-Sí, sí, sí... pero no me has respondido todavía...

Hinata debía estar ya consultando su reloj, buscándole por todas partes para irse, pero Sasuke no quería dejar aquella intensa e inquietante conversación. Los ojos de Sakura estaban llenos de ira, pero no lo asustaban en realidad, se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de olvidar aquella pasión tan vibrante.

—¿Qué, quieres que te diga? Tu ejemplo fue el de un tipo que quería ser multimillonario y ascender lo mas rápidamente posible, a cualquier precio.-

—La ambición no tiene nada de malo, Sakura. Además, sabías cómo era desde el principio. No me hagas creer que no lo supiste cuando me viste sentado delante de todos aquellos libros buscando un master.

-No, pero, al menos, todavía eras capaz de divertirte. ¿Hiciste finalmente aquel master?-

El rostro de Sasuke se tensó. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le había hablado con tanta sinceridad. En realidad, no se acordaba a nadie, excepto a ella.

Sakura era consciente de que estaba caminando por arenas movedizas, pero el riesgo era pequeño en comparación con la satisfacción que le daba criticarle a él después de lo mucho que el no había hecho con ella.

—Estás intentando cambiar de tema de mala manera—protestó Sasuke—. Tal vez, es hora de que vayas a la cama.

-Sólo he tomado dos copas de ponche. Además, asunto mío cuándo me acuesto y cuándo no.

—Puede que dos copas sean muchos para ti, a juzgar por el espectáculo que estabas dando antes con el entrenador. Quizá, él está esperando.

—¿Esperando? ¿El qué?

—Esperando su turno para ser tu príncipe azul.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Y me estás ofendiendo.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, repentinamente consciente de la erupción de emotividad que estaba creciendo entre ellos dos

-¿Sabes, Sakura? A los hombres no les gustan las mujeres que gritan y se ofenden por una tontería. Puede que tú creas que ser melodramática es algo interesante, pero ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que por cada hombre que piensa como tú hay mil a los que les pasa lo contrario?

-No estaba siendo melodramática —protesto ella—. Sólo me estaba divirtiendo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus ganas de discutir habían desaparecido. Se sentía como una cenicienta que no hubiera sido capaz de llegar al baile.

—Creo que es hora de que Hinata y yo nos vayamos —dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.

No podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de olvidarse por completo de la música que se oía en la otra sala, entre los gritos y las sonrisas que emanaban del salón y de todas partes. Era una casa pequeña, pero todavía tenía que convencer a su prometida, que parecía estar jugando con un grupo de personas a algo relacionado con el alcohol, un grupo en el que, por supuesto, estaba incluido el entrenador, hacia el que Sasuke estaba empezando a sentir hostilidad.

No sabía si Sakura seguía en la cocina o no, no había dado la vuelta después de dejarla. Regresaría a la seguridad de la casa de Hinata, disfrutaría de una comida tranquila, después volvería a su casa y continuaría con su vida.

No pasaría la noche con Hinata nunca lo hacía. Ella siempre le había dicho que Konohamaru todavía no eran suficientemente mayor como para entender la situación, y a Sasuke siempre le había parecido bien. De vez en cuando, era ella la que se quedaba en casa de él, aunque sucedía muy de cuando en cuando y a él no le gustaba.

Sasuke con Hinata del brazo, fue hacía Sakura para despedirse.

—¡Agua! —exclamó Sakura señalando el vaso que llevaba en la mano— Me temo que tu prometido cree que soy una mujer reprobable porque me he tomado dos copas de ponche hoy —le dijo Sakura a Hinata.

—No sabía que, desaprobaras el alcohol —dijo Hinata mirando sorprendida Sasuke.

-No lo desapruebo —dijo el.

-No, pero sus efectos sí —dijo Sakura bebiendo un poco de agua.

Bueno... —rió Hinata—. Todo el mundo necesita desmelenarse de vez en cuando. Cariño, ¿nos vamos?preguntó a Sasuke tomándolo de la mano—.

-Gracias por habernos invitado —añadido sonriendo—Sakura, una fiesta maravillosa. Pero mi madre empezará a tirarse de los pelos como no regresemos. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que Konohamaru ha hecho en mi ausencia. Le ha pedido a Papá Noel alón de fútbol.-

-Déjame adivinar... ¿A que Papá Noel se lo ha llevado?-

-¡Mucho más que eso! Le ha regalado un balón firmado por el capitán del Chelsea. Por supuesto, Naruto, es su nuevo héroe, y...

—Naruto puede tener ese efecto en la gente —dijo Sakura rompiendo la tradición ;y dándole a Hinata un cálido beso en la mejilla—. Que tengas unas felices Navidades —le deseó mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke, muerta de celos por cómo la tomaba de la cintura.

Y no hubo tiempo para más. Había tanta confusión, la música estaba tan alta, y la gente entraba y salía con tanta rapidez, que no fue consciente de cómo Sasuke se fue con Hinata y cerró la puerta de su casa.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? Espero que buena en fin muchas gracias por sus reviews a:_

_Eve-luna_

_Queen Scarlett _

_SaKu-14 _

_Strikis _

_sasusaku fr_

_Ayreenkira _

_mayu1051_

_No recuerdo que usuario me pidió el nombre del libro para comprarlo, pero yo no lo he encontrado, esta versión yo la traduje y la modifique así que no creo que la encuentres y si lo haces me avisas, fue pasado muy amablemente por mi amiga Caro que me introdujo al mundo de las novelas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y para revisar los capitulos espero les guste._

_Peace & Love _


	5. Chapter 5

**La amante del millonario**

_**Título :** La amante del millonario_

_**Protagonistas:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

**_Argumento:_**

_Lo único que él quería era tenerla en su cama…_

_La meteórica ascensión de Sasuke Uchiha hacia el éxito había hecho que tuviera que renunciar a Sakura, una chica normal y corriente. Pero ahora, convertido en millonario, había regresado, y quería conseguir lo que el dinero no podía comprar, a ella. Sakura no pertenecía a aquel mundo de glamour. Pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Sólo estaba interesado en que ella fuera lo que él siempre había querido: su amante._

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

PARA Sakura e Ino, la comida de Navidad no fue tan excitante. El último de sus invitados se fue a regañadientes poco antes de las siete y,para las ocho y media, ya habían recogido toda la casa. Ino le dijo a Sakura que pasaría la noche en casa de su novio.

Sakura respiró aliviada, estaba cansada y no es a de humor para hablar con nadie después de la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke. Conocía a Ino, y sabía que le habría bastado con media hora para hacerle confesar todo.

Su amiga había sido quien la había ayudado siete años antes a superar la ruptura con Sasuke y tenía mucho que decir sobre él. Por eso había preferido omitir todo lo relacionado con su nuevo encuentro. Ino no le había dicho nada, probablemente por que también ella había estado demasiado ocupada.

A las nueve, Sakura ya tenía la casa para ella sola. No debería haberle dolido, pero haber visto a Sasuke de la mano de Hinata había sido difícil para ella. El haber imaginado durante todos aquellos años la clase de vida que él habría conseguido, las mujeres con las que habría estado, era muy diferente a verlo con sus propios ojos.

Pero lo peor de todo era que sospechaba que todavía sentía algo por él, que todavía se sentía atraída por él, a pesar dé que ya le había roto el corazón una vez y a pesar de saber que no cumplía ninguna de las condiciones para ser la mujer que él quería a su lado, era arrogante y egoísta. Pero pensar en él le provo caba una intensa excitación, su sistema nervioso pa recía encenderse cada vez que estaba a su lado.

¿De qué servían las experiencias del pasado si no se aprendía de ellas? Sasuke habría roto con ella siete años atrás, porque no era adecuada para sus planes. Ella le había odiado durante mucho tiempo, le había costado aún más tiempo sacarlo de su cabeza, y todavía más volver a salir con otros hombres, volver a recuperar la confianza en sí misma.

No había vivido grandes historias de amor con los dos hombres con los que había salido en aquel tiempo, pero habían sido buenos con ella. Le habían hecho descubrir que había vida después de Sasuke.

Creía, haber recuperado la fuerza y la vitalidad. Pero un solo encuentro accidental y allí estaba de nuevo, inmersa otra vez en una espiral de emociones.

Sakura se desnudó, se dio una ducha, se puso el pijama y dio una vuelta por la casa por si alguien había olvidado algo. Fue así como encontró la chaqueta.

Con una casa tan pequeña y tantos invitados, habían tenido que distribuir los abrigos por todas partes, algunos en el perchero de la entrada, otros en el dormitorio, y otros al fondo de la cocina.

Era una chaqueta de hombre, y una muy cara. Podía advertirse enseguida por el tacto de la tela. Era de seda y de color gris.

Por supuesto, supo enseguida a quién pertenecía. Lo supo antes de sacar del bolsillo varias tarjetas de crédito a nombre de Sasuke. También había tarjetas personales con su nombre, el nombre de su empresa y varios teléfonos de contacto.

Sólo mirar su nombre escrito en relieve sobre aquellas tarjetas le hizo estremecerse.

Iban a dar las diez. Podía llamar a su prometida, aunque supuso que a un ejecutivo multimillonario como él seguramente no le haría falta hasta el día siguiente. En cualquier caso, sabía que, si esperaba al día siguiente, pasaría toda la noche sin poder dormir, dándole vueltas. De modo que tomó el teléfono y, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, marcó uno de los números que estaban en la tarjeta.

Debía tener el teléfono en la mano, porque respondió antes de que terminara el primer timbre. Su voz era tan penetrante y clara que parecía estar sen tado junto a ella.

—Te has olvidado la chaqueta —dijo ella yendo directa al grano—. Por cierto, soy Sakura.

—Ya sé quién eres —dijo Sasuke reclinándose la silla de su despacho y poniendo los pies en la sala.

Había disfrutado de una espléndida comida de Navidad, aunque el ambiente había sido muy distinto a la la casa de Sakura. Había vuelto a ver a la madre de Hinata.  
Había intentado concentrarse en la conversación,pero no había podido. Konohamaru no había ayudado nada, ya que había insistido en enumerar las virtudes de su nuevo ídolo, el entrador de fútbol. Los comentarios del pequeño habían hecho imposible que Sasuke fuese capaz de olvidar el beso que aquel hombre le había dado a Sakura. Seguía preguntándose si ella estaba pensando en aceptarlo como su amante.

A las seis, al fin, había puesto una excusa y se había ido.

Hinata le había regalado una cartera. Él se lo había agradecido, pero la había guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo y, al llegar a su despacho, la había metido en un cajón de su escritorio junto a la que había usado siete años atrás en sus tiempos universitarios. En los tiempos en que había estado con Sakura.

No había vuelto a acordarse de la chaqueta hasta aquel momento. Se había puesto el abrigo sin reparar en nada.

—¿Dónde estaba? —preguntó mirando su ordenador, donde tenía un informe a medio terminar. —Debe haberse caído —respondió ella—. Me temo que se ha ensuciado un poco.

—¿Se han ido ya todos?

—Por supuesto. ¿No has visto qué hora es? En cual quier caso, no quiero interrumpirte en un día como éste. Sólo llamaba para decirte que la tengo y que puedes pasar a buscarla cuando quieras.

-Ahora podría ser un buen momento.

-¿Ahora?

¿Qué tenía de importante aquella chaqueta como para que quisiera ir hasta allí a buscarla tan tarde y el día de Navidad?

—No me gusta dejar las cosas para otro momento. Ya lo sabes.

Sasuke sabía que tenía otras veinte chaquetas como ésa colgando de su armario.

—Mi chófer no está disponible en este momento, pero enviaré un taxi a buscarte.

-No, Sasuke. En primer lugar, no sé por qué tengo que ser yo la que vaya a llevarte la chaqueta. Es tu chaqueta, encárgate tú de venir. Además, es tarde. Llevo dos horas limpiando la casa, estoy cansada y me voy a la cama.

-En ese caso, me pasaré por allí mañana a primera hora, a no ser que ya hayas hecho planes.

Hinata iba a pasar tres días con su familia, una invitación que él había tenido que declinar debido a la cantidad de trabajo que tenía. Ella lo había entendido perfectamente. A cambio, le había ofrecido toda una serie de fiestas a las que podía acompañarla, fiestas a las que ella había sido invitada, fiestas llenas de gente bien vestida, con copas de champán y salmón ahumado.

No. Iría a primera hora por su chaqueta y pasaría el día delante de su ordenador. Incluso, si era posible, convencería a Sakura para que tomara un taxi y fuera ella, con su chaqueta, a su oficina.

—Ningún plan a la vista —dijo Sakura—. Probable mente iré con Ino y su novio a comer. De cualquier manera...

Pero Sasuke ya se había adelantado. Le había o las gracias y había colgado.

A pesar de haber dejado el tema prácticamente solucionado,no fue capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche.  
Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la cabeza dandole vueltas. Debía darse prisa para estar aseada preparada para cuando él llegara.

Siempre que estaba cerca de Sasuke, su voluntad flaqueaba. Por eso había decidido esperarle en la puerta con la chaqueta en la mano, dársela, desearle feliz Navidad y cerrar la puerta. De todos modos, seguramente eran medidas exageradas, ya que él no había hecho nada que indicara el menor interés por ella. Todo lo contrario. La había ignorado.

¿Había algo peor que la indiferencia?

Sakura tomó el desayuno a toda velocidad. Cuando el timbre sonó a las nueve en punto, estaba lista frente a la puerta.

Puso la mano en el picaporte y la abrió, esgrimiendo una educada sonrisa.

Para su sorpresa, quien estaba al otro lado era un taxista.

—Lo siento —dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño—. Estaba esperando a otra persona.

-Me han ordenado que venga a buscarla, a usted y a una chaqueta.-

—Aquí tiene la chaquetas—dijo ella.

-Mis órdenes son llevarla también a usted.

—Lo siento, eso no es posible.

—No puedo volver sin usted, señorita, pero, si necesita arreglarse, puede tomarse el tiempo que quiera. Me haría un gran favor si viniera, me han prometido una buena propina, suficiente como para dejar de trabajar por el resto del día y pasar este día con mi familia.

Sakura suspiró disgustada. Sasuke parecía estar demasiado ocupado como para solucionar él mismo aquel asunto. Conociéndolo, tampoco estaría de acuerdo en que le diera la chaqueta al taxista sin más no confiaba demasiado en nadie.

—Deme diez minutos —dijo Sakura.

Un cuarto de hora después, estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás del taxi con la chaqueta en la mano, lamentando la decisión de haberlo llamado por telé fono en lugar de haber esperado a que la hubiera en contrado Ino.

Cruzaron el centro de Londres, que estaba vacío a esas horas de la mañana. No tenía ni idea de dónde vivirían Sasuke y Hinata, pero no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando el taxi paró delante de un alto y elegante edificio de ladrillo rojo con una valla blanca alrededor. El valor de aquella propiedad podía calcularse observando los coches que estaban aparcados en la entrada. Siguió con calma al taxista, que se de tuvo delante de una puerta oscura y llamó dos veces a un timbre electrónico.

La puerta se abrió enseguida, pero Hinata no parecía estar allí.

-Bien, has traído la chaqueta.

Sakura miró a Sasuke ofendida.

-Podrías haber ido tú a mi casa —replicó ella dán dosela.

Sin decir nada, Sasuke pagó al taxista. Sakura se fijó en la cantidad y no le extrañó lo persuasivo que había empleado el conductor. Era suficiente para pagarle las vacaciones a una familia entera durante dos semanas.

-De modo que vives aquí... —dijo Sakura mirando extendió la mano para invitarle a entrar.

-No, gracias, tengo que irme.

-Sabía que dirías eso —dijo él entrando, sabiendo ella lo seguiría—. Te has convertido en una mujer predecible.

—¿Dónde está Hinata? —preguntó Sakura.

El vestíbulo era muy amplio, decorado con madera noble. Parecía una casa antigua que hubiese sido restaurada. No parecía haber nadie, ningún árbol de Navidad, ningún regalo o juguete por el suelo.

—Supongo que en su casa —replicó él.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estoy?

-En mi casa, por supuesto. ¿En qué otro sitio podríamos estar?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vivo aquí.

—Pensé que llevaría la chaqueta a casa de Hinata.

—¿En serio?

-En ese caso, debería explicarme...

-Nunca duermo en casa de Hinata. Ella cree que Konohamaru no lo entendería.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Aquélla era una buena pregunta. Sasuke no sabía muy bien qué contestar. ¿Por qué se había arriesgado a alterar su tranquila y ordenada vida por conversar con una mujer que había dejado bien claro que no tenía la menor intención de hablar con él? Era como si algo superior le estuviera guiando.

No sabía si era por la culpabilidad que sentía por haber roto con ella siete años atrás o por ser incapaz de asumir la opinión que ella se había hecho de él. En cualquier caso, parecía necesitar demostrarle que no era tan malo como ella creía. Lo que no podía enten der era por qué. ¿Qué le importaba a él? ¿Cuándo le había importado a él la opinión de los demás?

Hinata no parecía tener ningún problema respecto a Sakura. En realidad, le había animado a acercarse a ella.

—No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa

—Sí, ya sé que crees que soy un bastardo que te dejó tirada. Pero debemos asumir que habrá ocasiones en las que tendremos que vernos. Konohamaru es tu alumno, y yo estoy comprometido con su madre.

Sasuke se preguntó por qué le costaba tanto imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo una vida en familia con Hinata y su hijo. Cuando le había hecho la propuesta de matrimonio tres meses atrás le había parecido una buena idea.

—No tiene sentido que nos pongamos a discutir cada vez que nos veamos —continuó él—. Y, por favor, no me digas que es inevitable. Tú insistes en hacer todo esto más difícil. Lo único que quiero es que enterremos el hacha de guerra.

Sakura sabía que él tenía razón, antes o después volverían a encontrarte debian tener una relación cordial, sus enfrentamientos podrían hacer correr todo tipo de comentarios en el colegio.

También podía abandonar aquel trabajo y buscar otro colegio, pero se negaba a cambiar su vida sólo por haber vuelto a encontrarse con él.

-¿Por eso me has traído hasta aquí? ¿Para que puedas enterrar el hacha de guerra?

-¡Deja de buscar pelea conmigo!

-¿Es una orden? ¿Te has acostumbrado tanto a que te obedezcan sin rechistar que ya eres incapaz de soportar que alguien te lleve la contraria?

-Tú nunca me obedeciste, Sakura —dijo él sonriendo, recordando las veces en que se había reído de él por lo mucho que estudiaba.

Sakura se preguntó si había sido ésa la razón de que Sasuke hubiera puesto fin a la relación, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, había tenido cientos de razones para hacerlo.

En el fondo, Sasuke tenía razón. No hacía más que pelear con él. Lo que él no entendía era que también estaba luchando consigo misma por continuar teniendo aquellos sentimientos hacia él.

En aquel momento, por ejemplo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no podía dejar de sentir una intensa atracción por él. Desprendía un extraño magnetismo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra. Parecía estar muy cómodo con aquella indumentaria y con su lujosa casa en uno de los mejores barrios de Chelsea.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella ofreciéndole una sonrisa amarga—. Lo que solías decir era que era una cabezota.

—Más terca que una mula —recordó él.

Por muy cabezota que hubiera sido en el pasado. Sasuke siempre la había encontrado muy atractiva. En realidad, todavía seguía siéndolo. Sakura se había lavado el pelo, se había quitado el tinte rojo que se había puesto para la fiesta, y lucía de nuevo su color rosa habitual.

—¿Quieres un café?

—Pero sólo uno. Tienes una casa maravillosa, Sasuke. ¿Cuánto tiempo...? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

—Unos... Unos cuatro años —dijo él.

—¿Y qué tal pasaste el día de Navidad? —preguntó ella eligiendo el tema más inofensivo que se le ocurrió.

—Bueno... —dijo él llevándola a la cocina, que tenía una pulida encimera de granito negro—. Por la mañana estuve en una fiesta muy divertida —añadió sirviendo café en dos tazas.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Qué consideras tú muy divertida? ¿Quieres decir que había caviar y champán?

-Veo que no sueles moverte mucho por los círculos de la alta sociedad, Sakura —dijo él sonriendo —. Esas cosas están pasadas de moda.

-Qué decepción. Siempre me había hecho ilusión tomar un poco de caviar. Supongo que he perdido mi oportunidad. ¿Y qué hay de las bebidas?

-Muy... potentes. A la anfitriona, des afortunadamente, no le gustó mucho que yo fuera —dijo tomando un sorbo de café—. O quizá sí e intentó disimular, no consigo decidirme.

Dios, era tan guapo... Sakura intentó hacerse a la idea de que aquello no era más que una conversación, que sólo intentaba ser educado y amable con ella. Que estaba prometido.

-Seguramente lo único que le pasaba era que estaba un poco sorprendida de verte allí. ¿Qué tal fue la comida?

—Cuando uno ha probado una buena comida, el resto saben todas igual —de la misma forma que, una vez habías conseguido ganar un millón, ganar otro era algo sencillo, pensó Sasuke, sólo el primero contaba realmente.

Sasuke miró fijamente los grandes y hermosos ojos verdes de Sakura.

—Creo que debería irme —dijo Sakura sintiéndose incómoda.

Sasuke frunció el ceñ quería que se fuera.

¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? Más allá de todas las razones que él se había dado a sí mismo para explicar el repentino interés que sentía por ella, debajo de todas ellas, yacía el reconocimiento de que todavía seguía encontrándola atractiva, todavía disfrutaba recorriendo su cuerpo con los ojos, recordando el exquisito placer que suponía tener sexo con ella.

¿Y qué pasaba con Hinata? Tendría que hablar con ella. Se lo debía.

Sasuke la acompañó hasta la puerta. Ella le dijo que, probablemente, no volverían a verse en algún tiempo y él no pudo hacer más que asentir. Sakura pudo ver en los ojos de Sasuke que él estaba deseando que se fuera para poder retomar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo antes de que ella llegara.

—Sí, espera un momento, llamaré a un taxi para que te lleve a casa.

—No, gracias. Utilizaré el transporte público...

—No digas tonterías. En un día como hoy, estará lleno de gente.

Sasuke tomó la chaqueta que ella le había llevado y sintió un bulto dentro de uno de los bolsillos. El teléfono móvil de Hinata estaba allí, junto al suyo. Habían olvidado completamente que el día anterior ella le había pedido que se lo guardara. Y allí seguía.

—Tengo aquí el móvil...

Sasuke lo abrió, y vio que había cinco mensajes. Los leyó y miró el teléfono con asombro.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sakura—. ¿Vas a llamar al taxi?

—Sí, el taxi —dijo Sasuke volviendo a meter el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Será más rápido si salgo contigo y te ayudo a encontrar uno.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Sasuke?

-Sí, por supuesto —dijo él irritado—. ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada, sólo preguntaba.

-¿No será porque, en el fondo, sigues preocupán dote por mí? —preguntó Sasuke sujetando el móvil de Hinata con la mano—. Lo siento, estoy siendo grosero. Tú me has hecho un gran favor trayendo ni chaqueta hasta aquí, y te doy las gracias.

—De nada —dijo Sakura secamente.

Salieron a la calle. Sasuke no parecía tener frío, a pesar de que soplaba un fuerte viento y el cielo amenazaba tormenta. Tuvo que andar a marchas forzadas para poder seguir el ritmo de él, hasta llegar a Kings Road, que estaba lleno de tiendas vacías.

Sasuke parecía estar en otro mundo. Como si ella no existiera.

De un grito consiguió que un taxi se detuviera y Sakura se subió a él lo más rápido que pudo. —¿Cuánto será? —le preguntó Sasuke a Sakura sacando su cartera.

—Puedo pagar yo misma —dijo ella—. Puede que los profesores no seamos los mejores pagados de la ciudad, pero soy capaz de pagar un taxi sin problemas.

-Sakura, has venido aquí para hacerme un favor, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo intentando discutir conmigo.

Sasuke sacó el dinero y se lo extendió a Sakura, que estaba confusa por el súbito cambio de humor que él había experimentado, se recostó en el asiento y miró hacia adelante en silencio, deseando que él no dijera nada más.

Y no lo hizo.

El taxi arrancó, y ella le vio desaparecer en la distancia.

Habían pasado muchas cosas aquellos últimos días, pero todo había terminado. Su vida volvía a ser la misma. Sasuke y Hinata estaban comprometidos, de una forma un tanto especial, pero comprometidos al fin del cabo.

Pero, lo más importante, era que se había demostrado a sí misma que podía ser capaz de tener una conversación normal con él.

Pensó en Sasuke regresando a su casa, olvidándose de ella como si fuera invisible.

Sakura miró a través de las ventanillas y pensó que el mejor regalo de Navidad que podía hacerse a sí misma era olvidarse definitivamente de Sasuke.

* * *

_Ok, se llevaran una gran sorpresa en el próximo capitulo se los , muchas gracias por sus reviews y hasta la próxima._

_Peace & Love_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

Sasuke se bajó del coche, despidió a su chófer y caminó bajo la lluvia en dirección a la casa de Sakura. Había muchas razones para no estar allí. Para empezar, eran más de las once de la noche. Además, había bebido un poco. Pero prefirió no pensarlo dos veces.

Últimamente, pensar no le había llevado a ningún buen sitio.

Golpeó la puerta tres veces con la suficiente fuerza como para que le escucharan en el interior. Era evidente que había alguien dentro, se oía ruido.

—Dios mío, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Pillar una pulmonía —dijo Sasuke intentando entrar.

Ino le bloqueó el paso.

-Sakura no está.

-Sigues siendo tan protectora como siempre —dijo él.

—Sólo me preocupo por mi amiga. No quiere verte.

-¿No quiere verme, o no está aquí? Aclárate.

En ese momento, Sakura bajaba las escaleras de la casa. Miró confusa, como si hubiera roto algo. Se sonrojó. Su cabello rosa estaba despeinado.

-iSasuke! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Es que ahora también habláis de la misma manera?

-¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Sakura déjame entrar, por favor.

Fue esa palabra la qué la convenció. Sasuke nunca había pedido nada por favor, lo que demos traba que algo estaba pasando. Le hizo una seña a su amiga para que le dejara entrar.

-¿Puedo quedarme?

Ino cruzó los brazos mostrando su oposición.

-No, no pasa nada -dijo Sakura mirando a su amiga-. Escucharé lo que tenga que decir y después se irá

-Bueno, si estás segura... -dijo mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

Ino los dejó solos. Sakuran cruzó los brazos y se quedó a la espera mirándolo.

-Necesito quitarme esta ropa

-Lo que tienes que hacer es decirme qué estás haciendo aquí.

-Sakura, creía que habíamos enterrado el hacha de guerra.

-Y lo hemos hecho. Pero eso no significa que puedas venir a mi casa en mitad de la noche. ¿O es que crees que de repente somos los mejores amigos del mundo? -dijo Sakura recordando cómo dos días antes la había dejado en el taxi y se había vuelto a su casa como si ella no existiera.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Se limitó a quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo sobre el respaldo de una silla. Sakura lo tomó en la mano agarrándolo con dos dedos como si estuviera contaminado.

-¿Por qué estás tan mojado?

-¿Has mirado por la ventana? Está diluviando.Y... salí a dar un paseo antes de venir a verte. Pero, si sigo con esta ropa encima, terminaré la noche en el hospital. ¿Podrá tu conciencia con algo así?

-Está bien... Si esperas aquí un momento... Espera, vuelvo en un minuto.

Sakura subió las escaleras de dos en dos. No sabía qué darle para que se cambiara. Tras unos instantes pensando, sacó unos pantalones y una camiseta que guardaba como recuerdo de cuando habían estado juntos.

Bajó de nuevo con una toalla. Cuando entró de nuevo en el salón, le encontró en ropa interior.

-¿Qué estás haciendo...? -preguntó deteniéndose en mitad del salón.

Hacía siete años que no le había visto así, pero su físico apenas había observó atentamente recordando cada detalle de su maravilloso cuerpo, sus anchos hombros, sus brazos musculosos

-Me he quitado la ropa mojada.

Sakura se acercó un poco a él, manteniendo las distancias, y le extendió la ropa y la toalla.

-Sakura, no muerdo, por el amor de Dios.

Pero Sakura permaneció donde estaba.

-¿Esto es para mí? -preguntó Sasuke mirando la ropa, y, por primera vez en dos días, se sintió a gusto.

-Estaban en mi apartamento cuando rompimos. No tuve valor para devolvértelas, y me imaginé que tú tampoco las echarías de menos. Supongo que las he guardado por razones sentimentales.

-¿Qué más tienes?

-Eso es todo, Sasuke. Será mejor que te vistas.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para no verlo.

-No me siento muy a gusto teniéndote aquí, en mi casa, cambiándote de ropa en medio de mi salón. No está bien. Ya sé que me has dicho que Hinata no es muy posesiva, pero me cae bien, y no creo que sea justo...

Sasuke permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

-Ya puedes mirarme, estoy vestido.

-¿Por qué has venido? -preguntó Sakura sin tiendo sus nervios a flor de piel

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y miró al suelo. -¿Has estado bebiendo por casualidad?

-¿Puedes dejar de hablarme desde el otro lado del salón, por favor? Ya te he dicho que no muerdo. He venido aquí porque necesito hablar contigo, y no puedo hacerlo si insistes en estar ahí como un sargento.

-Dame tu ropa. Estará seca en veinte minutos.

Sakura se acercó con cautela,tomó el montón de ropa que estaba en el suelo, y fue a la galería, donde la puso en la secadora. Por unos instantes, se quedó allí, sin hacer nada. Después, respirando profunda mente, volvió al salón.

Sasuke estaba con los ojos cerrados y melancólico.

-Hinata y yo hemos acabado.

-¿Que habéis qué?

-Y, para responder a la pregunta de antes, sí, he estado bebiendo, pero no estoy borracho. Sólo me he tomado dos copas.

-¿Y has venido aquí para ahogar tus penas? -preguntó Sakura con sarcasmo.

-¿No quieres saber por qué Hinata y yo hemos roto?

-No quiero meterme en tu vida privada, Sasuke.

No quería, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario. Le decía que debía sentarse al lado de él, y escuchar todas y cada una de las razones que le habían llevado romper con aquella mujer perfecta.

-Debes saber la verdad -dijo Sasuke.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Siéntate.

Sakura miró alrededor, tomó una silla y la acercó al sofá.

-Así está mejor -dijo Sasuke preguntándose por dónde empezar y qué decir-. ¿Me has echado de menos? -preguntó mirándola-. En estos últimos siete años, ¿Me has echado de menos?

-¿A qué vienen de repente todas estas preguntas?

-Por favor, limítate a contestar.

-¿Tú qué crees? Sí, claro que te he echado de menos. ¿Estás satisfecho?

Sasuke le sonrió de aquella manera que siempre la había vuelto loca.

-¿Llegaste a imaginar alguna vez que volveríamos a encontrarnos?

-No, por supuesto que no -respondió Sakura, que,de repente, creía imposible que hubieran pasado siete años.

-Yo tampoco -admitió Sasuke-. Nunca creí que acabarías viviendo aquí, en Londres.

—Ya, claro, porque soy una chica provinciana que debe vivir en el campo.

-No, porque siempre te quejaste de las grandes ciudades. Si querías un cambio en tu vida, podrías haber elegido cualquier otro sitio. Nunca me imaginé que te encontraría aquí.

—Claro, claro, claro... ya he oído todo eso ante

—No te vayas por las ramas. Dime qué ha pasado entre Hinata y tú, y después vete. Por cierto, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿No habrás venido conduciendo?

—Me ha traído mi chófer, le he dicho que se fuera.

—¿Vas a tener que llamar a un taxi para irte?

-Veo que lo vas entendiendo.

Sasuke extendió el brazo y la tomó de la mano. Fue un gesto espontáneo, pero ella se estremeció. Sus dedos eran tan suaves...

-¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró Sakura.

Sabía que debía retirar la mano, que no debía darle opción a imaginarse nada, pero no podía hacerlo. Era como si alguien la hubiera paralizado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Te estoy tocando, ¿te gusta?

—No creo que... —dijo Sakura aclarándose la voz. —Eso está bien.

—¿El qué?

—No pensar —dijo él mientras le acariciaba la mano.

Sakura llevaba una especie de pijama rosa. Se parecía mucho a uno que había llevado en sus años de la universidad. No sabía si era el mismo, pero se parecía mucho. A ella siempre le había gustado el rosa.

—He estado pensando mucho. Pensé que Hinata era la mujer perfecta para mí. Que me complementaba en todos los sentidos. Y, sobre todo, pensé que era buena idea porque no estaba encima de mí todo el tiempo.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho antes.

—¿Qué llevas debajo de ese pijama?

Sakura no quería escuchar ese tipo de pregunta, no quería que él la mirara así, y, definitivamente, no quería que le acariciara la mano como lo estaba haciendo.

Pero, ¿por qué no se apartaba? Aquél no era el típico comportamiento de un amigo que acudía a que lo consolaran. Para empezar, era incapaz de imaginar a Sasuke abatido, igual que una persona normal, como si fuera uno más.

—¿Me lo dejas ver?

—¿Qué?

Sasuke no contestó, pero extendió su otra mano, y apartó la solapa de su pijama. Sakura volvió a estremecerse al sentir el contacto de su mano contra su pecho, presionando su pezón. Su cuerpo quería más.

—¡Sasuke! ¡No! —exclamó ella levantándose y alejándose de él, aunque estaba temblando —. Siento mucho que tu relación con Hinata no haya funcio nado —dijo ella poniéndose otra vez de nuevo la so lapa en su sitio—. Ya que estás aquí, quiero escuchar toda la historia. Pero no creas ni por un momento que soy el premio de consolación.

—Ven aquí y siéntate de una vez —fue todo lo que él dijo

—No pienso acercarme a ti.

—Mantendré mis manos lejos de ti.

Sakura lo miró dubitativa. Sasuke tenía las manos en la espalda. Dios, no podía creer cuánto seguía seándolo... allí estaba, sentado en su sofá, como una estatua griega.

—Espero que así sea, o tendré que gritar. Ya sabes que Ino está ahí arriba

—Sí, lo sé, como un perro de presa esperando a que le den de comer. ¿Desde cuándo necesitas que te protejan? Vale, está bien. Te contaré todo y después podremos continuar.

¿Continuar? Sakura prefirió no pensar en lo que el había querido decir. Su cerebro no estaba funcionando con normalidad. Volvió a sentarse en la silla, pero la colocó un poco más lejos.

—Hinata... —empezó Sasuke—. Parecía la mujer perfecta. Era inteligente, intelectual, y parecida a mí. Nunca pensé que volvería a encontrarme contigo. Pensé que tenía mi vida bajo control. No pensé que algo me podría sorprender, pero tú lo has conseguido.

Sakura luchó por permanecer indiferente, pero las palabras de Sasuke eran música para sus oídos.  
—¿Que lo he conseguido? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya había olvidado lo maravilloso que puede ser estar contigo. Había olvidado lo genial que era estar juntos... haciendo el amor

La música cada vez era más dulce.

—¿Te gusta oír esto?

—Me da lo mismo —mintió Sakura.

—No seas mentirosa. Ya sabes que te conozco perfectamente. He hablado contigo, he estado observándote, sabes que todavía hay algo entre nosotros. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Estás imaginando cosas.

—¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué no te acercas un poco más, te sientas a mi lado, y me repites eso otra vez? —le preguntó Sasuke mirándola fijamente—. Yo, personalmente, he decidido no seguir disimulando, sigo sintiéndome atraído por ti, y creo que no estaría bien comprometerse con una mujer cuando uno no hace más que pensar en otra.

—¿Tú piensas en mí?

—Sí —confirmó el—. Pienso mucho en lo que me gustaría hacer contigo —añadió sonriendo—. En cuanto te vi de nuevo en el colegio te metiste dentro de mi cabeza y ya no he logrado sacarte de allí. Siempre que te veo, te imagino desnuda y tocándote. Por todas partes.

—No te creo

—Sí, sí me crees, sé sincera contigo misma. ¿Por qué, si no, nos las hemos arreglado para coincidir tantas veces estos últimos días? Yo no tenía por qué haber ido a verte jugar aquel partido de fútbol. Tam poco tenía por qué haber venido a tu fiesta de Navidad.

—¡Para de una vez! Viniste al partido con Konohamaru y Hinata. Viniste a la fiesta con Hinata.

—Pero vine. No tenía, por qué hacerlo. Podría haber mantenido la distancia entre nosotros, pero no lo hice. La necesidad de verte era demasiado grande

—Sasuke, si yo no hubiera aparecido, tú todavía estarías felizmente comprometido con Hinata,estarías haciendo planes para casarte con ella...

—¿Estás diciéndome que tú no sientes la misma necesidad hacia mí? ¿Que no has estado luchando contigo misma desde que volvimos a encontrarnos para mantenerte alejada de mí?

—Ésa no es la cuestión.

Sasuke se levantó del sofá y empezó a deambular por la habitación. Sakura le seguía con la mirada. Todos y cada uno de, los poros de su cuerpo es taban en tensión. No sabía cómo responder a aquella situación. Sabía que el que Sasuke estuviera allí no había sido una idea precipitada. Sasuke había planeado su vida desde que había tenido veinticuatro años y había elegido a Hinata porque era perfecta para sus planes de futuro.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, observando cómo él analizaba el salón, consultando los libros que había en la estantería, fijándose en las fotografías de ella, de Ino, de sus familias. Finalmente, Sasuke se detuvo enfrente de ella, y puso las manos en los reposabrazos de la silla donde estaba sentada.

—Dime que ésa no es la cuestión. Dímelo, Sakura, me iré, y no volverás a verme nunca más.

Hasta aquel momento, había conseguido convencerse a sí misma de que su vida era mucho mejor sin Sasuke, que el destino que le había deparado la vida podría ser remediado siguiendo adelante sin él, o, al menos, esforzándose por no pensar demasiado en él.

Pero, en aquel momento, la posibilidad de que Sasuke desapareciera de su vida para siempre era terrorífica. Estaba hablando en serio, podía verlo en sus ojos, con una palabra suya, Sasuke desaparecería para siempre.

Era ella quien decidía.

—Sakura, he venido aquí para decirte que todavía te deseo, pero me iré si me dices que tú ya no sientes lo mismo.

—Yo... yo...

«No quiero que me hagas daño otra vez», pensó.

—Está bien —dijo Sasuke—. He entendido el mensaje alto y claro. Que te sientas atraída por mí da lo mismo. Todavía estás resentida por el pasado y no has podido olvidarlo.

Sakura lo miró petrificada mientras él tomaba su teléfono móvil para llamar a un taxi. O para avisar a su chófer para que fuera a recogerle. En cualquiera de los dos casos, había tomado la decisión de marcharse.

—Si no te importa, me quedaré con esta ropa. Tú puedes quedarte con el traje. O tirarlo a la basura, lo que prefieras.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. El ver que la peor de sus pesadillas volvía a convertirse en realidad, la hizo reaccionar.

-¡No te vayas!

Sasuke se detuvo y se dio la vuelta

-Yo... Quiero que te quedes —dijo Sakura.

Aquellas palabras le resultaban familiares, las había dicho por última vez con diecinueve años. Ahora tenía veintiséis y estaba suplicándole que se quedara.

—Pero será con mis condiciones —dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke caminaba de nuevo hacia ella.

-¿Cuáles son?

-Sólo... Sólo es por el sexo. Lo admito, todavía me siento atraída por ti, pero no quiero pasar de ahí.

En aquellos siete años había aprendido un par de cosas para defenderse. Había aprendido que la primera norma era mantenerse a distancia para ocultar su lado más vulnerable. Iba a resultar difícil con Sasuke, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Sólo sexo... —dijo él sosteniendo el rostro de ella entre las manos

La piel de Sakura era suave, como el satén. Tocarla era intensamente erótico.

-¿Podernos ir a tu habitación, o tu perro guardián va a vernos y va a salir a morderme?

—¡No es tan protectora! —exclamó Sakura, sintiendo que estaba al borde de un precipicio.

—Siempre podemos quedarnos aquí —murmuró Sasuke—. Aunque, después de siete años, hacer el amor en un sofá...

Fueron a la habitación de ella como dos adolescentes que hubieran descubierto el sexo por primera vez. Afortunadamente, la casa era antigua, y los muros de las paredes eran muy gruesos. No había miedo de que Ino los escuchara, a no ser que hicieran demasiado ruido.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta del dormitorio y se miraron el uno al otro, permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, asumiendo que todo aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad.

—¿Quieres que te diga qué quiero hacerte? —murmuró Sasuke—. Quiero quitarte la ropa y poseerte aquí mismo, contra la pared... por el amor de Dios. Sakura, yo no... Quiero disfrutar de cada parte de tu maravilloso cuerpo lentamente...

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás conteniendo la respiración. Nunca había estado tan excitado en toda su vida. Casi no se atrevía ni a tocarla.

Se quitó la camiseta. Sakura apagó las luces y encendió tres velas que había en la mesita.

—Veo que todavía sigues haciendo eso —sonrió Sasuke.

—Sí, lo sé. Soy un poco pirómana. Pero, ¿no huelen maravillosamente?

La habitación era pequeña. Algunas horas antes, aquella situación le habría parecido completamente inconveniente. Pero teniéndole allí, delante de ella... no parecía haber límites. Miró su poderoso cuerpo con avidez, como una mujer hambrienta delante de un fastuoso banquete. Era la perfección en persona. Sus brazos en fuertes, sus hombros anchos...

Sakura respiró y empezó a sudar cuando él se quitó pantalones y la ropa interior.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho a ver cómo ella le es a mirando. Era como si le estuviera devorando con ojos. Lentamente, fue hasta la cama y se tumbó con la mano doblada bajo la cabeza.

-Desnúdate... pero hazlo despacio, muy despacio...

Aquello era sentirse como en el paraíso. Estaba tumbado en la cama mientras veía cómo ella se desnudaba poco a poco, quitándose aquel pijama rosa que tanto le gustaba a ella. Sus pechos destacaban entre la fina tela. Siempre le habían vuelto loco. Eran algo más que unos simples pechos. Aunque todavía no había podido tocarlos, podía ver que estaban tur gentes, y los pezones erguidos.

Sakura se sentó junto a él en la cama y él la tumbó boca arriba. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Fue como una liberación. Le atrapó la boca completamente y se perdió en ella como un explorador que deseara en contrar lo que nadie había encontrado antes. Sus labios eran dulces, suaves, irresistibles, y sus lenguas empezaron a jugar la una con la otra. Estaba empezando a descontrolarse igual que la primera vez que la había tocado.

Cuando empezó a recorrer su cuello con la boca, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Esto es como estar en el cielo —murmuró Sasuke.

Cubrió sus pechos con las manos, presionándolos, y empezó a saborearlos con la boca, mientras escuchaba, a través de ellos, los latidos del corazón de ella, descubriendo que Sakura le deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Sakura sentía el miembro erecto de él sobre su vientre, y los movimientos de su cuerpo empezaban a ser tan violentos que amenazaban con llevarla hasta un orgasmo, cuando ella lo que quería era esperar un poco más.

Respiró aliviada por unos segundos cuando él se incorporó, pero fue sólo una ilusión. Sasuke se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus partes más íntimas.

Tenía las manos rodeándole en la cintura.

Mientras Sasuke iba recordando poco a poco el tacto del cuerpo de ella, familiarizándose de nuevo con cada curva, intentó pensar cómo había sido capaz de vivir aquellos siete arios sin poder tocar su cuerpo. Él era mucho más alto y corpulento que ella, pero, en la cama, eran una pareja perfecta.

En comparación con ella, las mujeres que había conocido, altas, y de largas piernas, parecían meros maniquíes.

Sasuke se levantó unos centímetros brevemente para mirarla.

—Te gusta, cariño?

—Eres tan engreído... —sonrió ella.

—Me gusta ver cómo te excito.

Sin saber por qué, le vino a la cabeza la idea de que ella se había acostado con otros hombres. Seguro que habían sido perdedores, de lo contrario, algunos de ellos todavía seguirían rondando por allí, pero, aun así...

Sasuke nunca se había sentido celoso cuando abía estado con otras mujeres, pero con ella...

No le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, e intentó decirse a sí mismo que aquello era simplemente sexo, un momento para disfrutar y nada más. Disfrutaría de ella, saciaría la sed que tenía de ella y nada más.

Le daría el mejor sexo que ella había tenido nunca. Sasuke puso la mano entre las piernas de ella y empezó a moverla poco a poco. Los gemidos de Sakura eran música para sus oídos. Cada vez eran más urgentes, el cuerpo de ella se agitaba, y él empezó a recorrer la esencia de su sexo con la lengua. Sabía a miel, y descubrió que recordaba perfecta mente el sabor, que se había quedado grabado en algún lugar de su memoria esperando ser recuperado en aquel mismo momento.

Levantando de nuevo la mirada, vio que Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, los pechos más duros que nunca, y los pezones erguidos.

Necesitaba estar dentro de ella en aquel mismo momento, pero no había previsto la situación. Con un murmullo de frustración, le preguntó si tenía preservativos y, decepcionado, la oyó decir que sí.

No quería que sucediera ningún accidente, por supuesto que no. Pero tampoco quería volver a sentir aquella punzada de celos al imaginársela con otro hombre.

No iba a hacerlo.

Y él siempre había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto.

* * *

_Agradecimientos__:_

_Ayreenkira , Candice Saint-Just , Strikis , sasusaku fr ,Candice Saint-Just _

_Paz & Amor_


	7. Chapter 7

**La amante del millonario**

_**Título :** La amante del millonario_

_**Protagonistas:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

**_Argumento:_**

_Lo único que él quería era tenerla en su cama…_

_La meteórica ascensión de Sasuke Uchiha hacia el éxito había hecho que tuviera que renunciar a Sakura, una chica normal y corriente. Pero ahora, convertido en millonario, había regresado, y quería conseguir lo que el dinero no podía comprar, a ella. Sakura no pertenecía a aquel mundo de glamour. Pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Sólo estaba interesado en que ella fuera lo que él siempre había querido: su amante._

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Sakura se apoyó en la cama y lo observó. Estaba dormido. No roncaba ni se movía como ella. Las sábanas estaban arrugadas.

Su cama era muy grande, mucho más grande que la suya. Podía celebrarse una fiesta en ella.

Sakura suspiró, se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. Después de tres semanas, estaba empezando a familiarizarse con la casa. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Ino le había dado su típico discurso de advertencia. Le había dicho que lo mantuviera en una relación estrictamente sexual para no tener después que arrepentirse, Sakura había intentado calmarla.

Pero le había ocultado la pequeña esperanza que todavía albergaba en su interior, la pequeña esperanza que parecía haberse instalado dentro de ella, echando al traste con todas sus buenas intenciones.

Al menos, era consciente de que, con el tiempo que había pasado, ahora eran diferentes. Ella era más madura, y un poco más inteligente. Sasuke había satisfecho sus sueños y tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba preparado para una relación seria.

Por otro lado, estaba el asunto de Hinata. ¿Había dejado él de buscar a la mujer perfecta? Al final, había resultado que la mujer perfecta no había sido tan satisfactoria como la imperfecta.

No es que Sasuke se lo hubiera dicho con esas palabras, pero la fértil imaginación de Sakura había leído entre líneas, y...

Sakura se miró al espejo y suspiró de nuevo. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Vivía en constante temor de que él fuera capaz de leerle sus pensamientos. Si llegaba a sospechar sus sueños más íntimos, ¿volvería a salir corriendo? Seguía siendo muy escéptica al respecto.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Sasuke se había incorporado

—Voy a darme una ducha —dijo ella—. Después me voy a casa.

—Es sábado. ¿Por qué te vas?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Tres semanas antes, él había dado por sentado que ella correría a sus brazos y volvería a ser su amante, también había estado pen sando por qué seguía deseándola y había llegado a la conclusión de que, en su interior, la consideraba un asunto inacabado, había roto su relación con ella en el pasado por las circunstancias, pero, sexualmente, no tenía comparación con nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Necesitaba tenerla antes de aclararse las ideas.

Desafortunadamente, aunque mantenían relaciones sexuales como dos adolescentes y eran increíblemente satisfactorias, no estaba consiguiendo llegar hasta ella, sólo se encontraban en días prefijados y, cuando algún compromiso le obligaba a salir de la ciudad por unos días, ella se negaba a reorganizar la agenda para adaptarse a la suya. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para Sakura como para no poder hacer algunos pequeños ajustes?

Al menos, debía reconocer que, cuando estaban juntos, ella no lo defraudaba. El sexo era todo lo quería de ella. Sin embargo, ella parecía estar retrocediendo. Y, aunque sólo fuera por su ego, estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el fondo de ella.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para que tengas huir al amanecer un sábado por la mañana?

-No está amaneciendo. Son más de las diez.

-Eso son sólo detalles —dijo él golpeando la cama invitarla que fuera a su lado—. Vuelve a la cama hagamos algo divertido.

-¡Eres insaciable! —sonrió Sakura—. Estoy empezando a sentirme como tu esclava sexual.

-No es precisamente en eso en lo que estaba pensando, pero, ¿me estás diciendo que no te gusta ese el?

-Lo único que digo es que hasta las esclavas debían ducharse de vez en cuando.

Sakura lo miró, envuelto entre las sábanas, y deseo meterse en la cama de nuevo con él, pasar todo el a su lado, entre sus brazos, hacer el amor hasta fallecer. Después, cuando llegara la noche, podrían sentarse en el sofá a ver la televisión como una pareja normal pero aquellos deseos estaban prohibidos para ella, tenía que luchar contra ellos.

—Podemos damos una ducha juntos, si quieres.

—Es tentador... —sonrió él levantándose de la cama lo una pantera.

Sakura se volvió, excitada con la idea de que él viera tocarla.

Pero, antes de hacerlo...

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura.

Por un momento, se miraron fijamente. Sasuke le abrió la chaqueta del pijama y empezó a acariciarle los pechos delicadamente. Sakura se dio cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando y de que sus pezones estaban endureciéndose.

Sus cuerpos se reflejaban en el gran ventanal de la habitación. Pero ella sólo tenía ojos para él. Sobre todo cuando, desentendiéndose de sus pechos, Sasuke deslizó su mano por su vientre, la introdujo por debajo de los pantalones de su pijama, y empezó a jugar con sus partes más íntimas, introduciendo dos dedos en su interior y encendiéndola por completo.

Intentó detenerlo antes de que llegara a un punto sin retorno, pero Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a cumplir sus deseos.

No. Sasuke quería ver el reflejo de ella en el espejo y observar cómo se derretía frente a él. Quería verla rendirse a él, quería que tuviera un orgasmo y verlo con todo detalle.

El cuerpo de Sakura empezó a traicionarla mientras él aceleraba el ritmo, hasta que no pudo evitar controlar las olas de deseo que empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

Las piernas empezaron a temblarle. Sakura se sujetó a él para no caerse y empezó a gemir, a gritar. hasta que no puedo aguantar más y explotó de pasión.

Se derrumbó sobre él.

Poco a poco, Sasuke sintió que ella récuperaba la respiración y empezaba a vestirse.

—No quería que esto sucediera —protestó.

—Lo sé-dijo Sasuke—. Pero ha sucedido. Quería sentirte temblando junto a mí mientras conseguía que tuvieras un orgasmo...

—Eso es un poco egoísta. El sexo debe ser entre dos —dijo ella tomando su miembro en su mano—. No creas que te voy a dejar que te vayas de rositas, señorito. Ahora es mi turno...

Pero era evidente que él era mucho más capaz de controlar la situación que ella, porque, aunque intentó excitarle como pudo, él volvió a conseguir que ella tuviera otro orgasmo.-Ahora sí que necesito ducharme —dijo Sakura mirándolo, mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando.

Le pareció de lo más normal ducharse y lavarse, el pelo mientras él se afeitaba. Habían establecido la rutina de verse dos veces a la, semana. Los miércoles y los viernes. Los viernes se quedaba por la noche y se iba el sábado por la mañana fresca y radiante. A veces, desayunaban juntos. El cocinero de Sasuke siempre los sorprendía con algo nuevo. Pero siempre se aseguraba de estar de vuelta a su casa a una hora razonable. No podía acomodarse en una seguridad falsa, era todo una ilusión.

—Entonces... —dijo el sentándose en una banqueta—. No me has dicho por qué tienes tanta prisa. ¿Tienes que pintarte las uñas? ¿Leer algún libro?

Sakura salió de la lucha y lo miró. Sasuke llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-Siempre hay un buen libro que leer.

-En otras palabras, te estás yendo sin ningún motivo.

Sakura no sabía qué decir, no controlaba la situación. Había impuesto sus propias normas y él las había aceptado, sexo sin ningún compromiso. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de mantenerlas si él empezaba a hacer preguntas y a romper las reglas?

—Leer libros es algo importante para mí —dijo ella—. Puede que creas que mi trabajo no es tan duro como el tuyo...

—Eso no es lo que quería decir —dijo él metiéndose en la ducha—. No te vayas hasta que podamos terminar esta conversación.

—¿Conversación? Pensé que sólo estamos intercambiando información.

Sasuke la oyó, pero decidió no contestarla. decidió tomarse su tiempo y pensar en alguna forma de convencerla para que se quedara. Tenía otros planes en la cabeza. Planes que no había valorado hasta aquel momento. La idea de tener sexo con ella sin comprometerse ya no le parecía tan buena idea.

Sakura no estaba ya en el dormitorio cuando él salió del baño, estaba esperándole en la cocina, bebiendo un poco de café. Estaba preparada para irse.

Sasuke se sirvió una taza de café también e intentó sonreír. Si Sakura tenía tantas ganas de irse presionarla sólo serviría para acelerar lo inevitable.

-He sido invitado por una empresa esta noche —dijo él como si simplemente quisiera conversar—. Ir al teatro y después a cenar.

—Vaya... suena interesante...

Sasuke le dio el nombre de la obra, las entradas estaban agotadas.

-Qué suerte tienes —suspiró Sakura—. Me encantaría verla, pero la lista de espera probablemente será interminable.

Sakura se levantó y consultó su reloj para estar segura de que no era todavía demasiado tarde para irse.

—Qué casualidad que quieras verla porque resulta necesito una acompañante, y me gustaría invitarte esta noche a venir conmigo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ella se había que lo sorprendida. Primero por su falta de respuesta, segundo por la cara que había puesto. Parecía estar buscando una excusa plausible para poder rechazar ofrecimiento

—Yo... no puedo.

-¿Por qué no puedes, Sakura? —preguntó él sarcastico—. ¿Tienes una agenda tan apretada que no puedes salir conmigo ni una noche?

-No, pero no me parece una buena idea —respon ella mirándolo.

—¿Y por qué no es una buena idea?

—Porque eso no es lo que hablamos en su momento.

-Este acuerdo está empezando a ponerme tenso —dijo él abruptamente—. No puedo pasar de una vida sexual contigo a mi trabajo como si fuera un au mata y olvidarme de todo. Es antinatural.

-Pero es necesario.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no piensas en mí en absoluto los días que no pasamos juntos? Si es el caso por qué estamos manteniendo esta relación?

-Esto no es una relación.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿puedes decirme qué es?

—Nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro y... lo que hacemos es dejarnos llevar por esa atracción. Aunque había sido ella la que había establecido las armas a una relación sexual era algo más, y ella lo sabia. ¿Por qué no era capaz de decírselo? Pensaba en él nstantemente. Pero, ¿significaba ella algo para él?

¿Era ella para él algo más que sexo? ¿Algo más que verla dos veces por semana y divertirse?

—Porque no quiero que entres en mi vida, Sasuke. Pareces olvidar que ya lo hiciste una vez. En aquel entonces, habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura volvía a poner las espadas en alto. Podía verlo en su rostro. En aquellos momentos, lo único que podía hacer era contestarle con lo que tenía el riesgo de perderlo todo.

Siempre podía decirle que estaba dispuesto a com prometerse con ella, pero, si no había sido capaz de cumplir su compromiso con Hinata, y ella había sido, en todos los aspectos, la mujer perfecta, ¿podría conseguirlo con ella? Además, por otra parte, ¿era eso lo que él quería? Se divertía mucho cuando estaba con ella, y sabía que no todo tenía que ver con el sexo.

-No estoy pidiendo que hagas nada por mí. Pero no me siento a gusto con esta situación, como si fuéramos unos ladrones en la noche robando diamantes, o como si tuviéramos que escondernos de algo. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se lo has contado a nadie.

-Ino lo sabe.

—Eso es porque vives con ella, sería prácticamente imposible para ti explicar tus entradas y salidas de otra manera —dijo Sasuke inclinándose sobre ella—. Quiero más de ti, Sakura. ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? ¿Por qué no te dejas llevar y ves adónde puede llevarnos esto?

Sakura tragó saliva, quería decirle que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensarlo, pero la forma en que estaba mirándola...

Además, ¿no era eso lo que ella siempre había querido secretamente? ¿No había deseado siempre tener una relación con él? Aquél era un paso muy importante para ellos y, aunque no iba a dar nada por sentado, podría llegar a aceptar cambiar los horarios como él estaba proponiendo.

El hecho de que Sasuke quisiera presentarle a algunos de sus compañeros era también algo positivo, indicaba que no se avergonzaba de ella, algo que había sentido muchas veces siete años antes.

-Cuando dices que te dé una oportunidad, ¿a qué te refiere exactamente?

—¿Quieres venir conmigo esta noche o no?

-La verdad, siendo sincera, no sé si tengo algo apropiado para ponerme...

-En ese caso, te propongo que vayamos de compras

-¿De compras?

-Sí, es lo que hace la gente cuando quiere tener algo para vestirse. A las mujeres os suele gustar mucho, creo.

-Ya sé lo que es ir de compras, Sasuke. Lo inico que digo es que no me imagino que sea lo que más ilusión que haga en un sábado.

—No suele ser mi plan habitual, pero es necesario.

—¿Quiere decir que no confías en mí en ese aspecto? ¿Crees que no podré elegir yo misma un vestiido adecuado?

-Lo que quiero decir es que quiero comprarte lo que necesitas. Si te digo que vayas de compras con mi tarjeta de crédito, te pasarás todo el día discutiendo. Y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, Sakura. Si es toy dispuesto a pagar es porque vas a aceptar venir conmigo. Puedes ponerte lo que te parezca, mientras no sea ese vestido rojo y verde que llevabas el día de la fiesta...

—Bueno... creo que no tengo nada que hacer esta noche...

—Bien —dijo Sasuke levantándose de la mesa y sonriendo en señal de triunfo—. Entonces, vamos allá. Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí. Ya no hay razón para que te las lleves. Volveremos aquí sobre las seis.

Sakura se sentía como si la hubieran manipulado. Pero cuando intentó analizarlo con más calma, descubrió que, aquello, era la primera cosa normal que había hecho con Sasuke desde que habían vuelto a retomar su relación sexual.

—Empezaremos yendo a Selfridges, ¿te parece? —preguntó Sasuke antes de que ella pudiera pensar en otra cosa—. A menos que tengas otro sitio en la cabeza

—Sí, supongo que podríamos empezar por ahí.

Algunas horas después, Sakura había descubierto que ir de compras con Sasuke un multimillonario era muy diferente a ir de compras sola, y, aunque se había negado a dejar que él le pagara nada que no fuera necesario para ir aquella noche al teatro, era la flamante dueña de un espléndido par de zapatos nue vos, un maravilloso vestido, joyería que ella había insistido en llevar sólo una vez y devolverla, un abrigo de cachemir, y una selección de maquillaje que ella no habría podido permitirse ni en un millón de años.

—Todas estas joyas son demasiado, Sasuke—dijo ella a la hora de la comida jugando con un zumo de frutas—. ¿Cuándo voy a poder ponérmelo irte de esta noche? Y el vestido... es precioso, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Sasuke suspiró, pero no dijo que estaba acostumbrado a gastarse muchísimo más con las mujeres que había conocido en el pasado, mujeres que no ha bían tenido escrúpulos en aceptar el dinero y los regalos que él les había dado, tampoco le dijo que aquélla había sido la primera vez que él había salido de compras con una mujer. Era algo que normalmente solía delegar en su secretaria, además, decidió ocultar también que había disfrutado mucho haciéndolo, había disfrutado viéndola pasearse por los escaparates, con los ojos abiertos, mirando los vestidos y sorprendiéndose. Había sido maravilloso

—Puedes devolverme todo lo que quieras después eso te hace sentirte mejor —le dijo él—. Pero, si lo crees, acabará guardado en el fondo de algún armario en algún sitio. Yo, personalmente, no suelo vestir ese tipo de cosas —añadió sonriendo.

Sakura vio que aquel Sasuke era muy diferente al que había conocido en el pasado, era un hombre urbano, sofisticado, satisfecho por las cosas e el dinero era capaz de comprar, cosas que estaban fuera del alcance de los mortales. Por alguna razón, pensó que en aquel momento ella estaba fuera su mundo mucho más que siete años antes, que las diferencias entre ellos eran todavía mayores que entonces.

Pero prefirió no pensar en eso, quería disfrutar de el todo del día y de la noche que le esperaba de modo y sonrió y no dijo nada.

—¿Quién va a venir al teatro con nosotros esta noche? —preguntó ella cambiando de tema y tomando los cubiertos para probar su comida—. ¿Alguien interesante?

—¿Aparte de mí? —sonrió Sasuke.

—Ahí está de nuevo tu ego —sonrió ella bromeando—. Ten cuidado, Sasuke. Si sigue creciendo, no podrá entrar por las puertas del teatro.

—Bueno, cariño, en ese caso, tampoco podrá cenar.

—Pero, ¿y si hay algún hombre interesante dentro?

—¿Estás diciéndome que estás interesada en otros hombres?

Había un poco de preocupación en el tono de su voz

—Yo no soy de tu propiedad, Sasuke.

—En cuanto a las mujeres se refiere, soy posesivo.

—Bueno, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza, de hecho, me siento insultada de que lo hayas llegado a pensar —dijo Sakura mirándolo seriamente, para después sonreírle.

—Tienes razón, es bueno que nos entendamos.

Sasuke pidió la cuenta y ella observó cómo pagaba la comida y le daba una generosa propina a la camarera, desde luego, no podía acusarle de ser tacaño.

Cuando llegaron a casa y Sakura se puso lo que había comprado, sintió como si llevara encima un millón de dólares. Pero valió la pena, cuando vio los ojos que puso Sasuke al mirarla cuando descendió las escaleras.

—Estoy pensando... ¿Y si le decimos al taxi que espere unos minutos?

—No estoy dispuesta a perderme ni un solo minuto de esa obra —dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Es que para ti son más importante los actores que salen a escena que yo? ¿Qué soy? ¿El segundo plato?

—Me temo que sí —dijo ella suspirando.

-Tendrás que retirar ese insulto cuando regresemos... —dijo él besándola en el cuello, deseando po seerla allí mismo

—Ah, ¿sí?

Sasuke esperaba que ella pasara la noche en su casa. Sería absurdo que no fuera así, teniendo en cuenta que regresarían muy tarde.

—Sí —dijo Sasuke firmemente—. Lo harás. Y, por si acaso, yo me ocuparé de que estés receptiva.

Sasuke deslizó su mano bajo el vestido de ella, le acaricio una pierna, y sintió cómo ella se excitaba mientras le tocaba la seda de sus medias. Si el taxi no hubiera estado y, esperándoles, le habría hecho el amor allí mismo. Nunca había experimentado una pasión tan incontrolable antes en su vida. Lamentando no poder llevar sus deseos a la práctica, Sasuke retiró la mano, la miró, estaba sonrojada y apenas podía respirar.

—Déjalo ya —dijo él.

—¿Dejar, qué?

—De ser tan condenadamente atractiva. No sé si podré concentrarme en la obra cuando tu boca está pidiendo a gritos que la besen... por no hablar del resto de tu cuerpo...

En ese momento su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Sasuke respondió. Era el taxista, que se estaba impacientando. Habría preferido ir al teatro con su propio chófer, pero había tenido que ausentarse por enfermedad. Ahora iba a tener que ir sentado en la parte trasera de un taxi, aguantar una obra en la que no estaba muy interesado, conversar con gente que no le importaba nada, cuando tenía a una mujer a su lado a la que desesperadamente quería poseer.

—El deber nos llama —dijo él, y Sakura se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido.

—Odio los musicales.

—Con éste vas a disfrutar —le aseguró ella mientras él le ponía el abrigo—. El cantante principal fue elegido en un programa de televisión.

—Odio la televisión todavía más que los musicales. De hecho, ni siquiera sé por qué acepté cuando me lo ofrecieron —dijo él pasando el brazo por su cintura mientras caminaban hacia el taxi.

Sakura estaba entusiasmada. Había pasado mu cho tiempo desde la última vez que había ido al teatro. Además, era un cambio en su rutina. En las últimas semanas, entre el trabajo del día a día y quedar con Sasuke, no había tenido tiempo de nada. Había dejado de jugar al fútbol los miércoles para poder quedar con él. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a muchos de sus amigos, incluyendo a Naruto.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de lo rápido que Sasuke había tomado posesión de su vida.

Debía hacer algo al respecto, llamar a Naruto para quedar con él la semana siguiente, quedar para tomar una copa, algo. Sasuke no había vuelto a hablar del entrenador, así que, esperaba que no le importara que quedase con él. No quería dejar de lado a sus amigos de siempre por una relación, por muy buena que fuera. No era lo correcto.

Tampoco había vuelto a hablar de Hinata. Era como si nunca hubiera existido.

Sakura le vio en la oscuridad del taxi. A excepción le la camisa blanca que se había puesto, iba todo de negro, pantalones negros, chaqueta negra, abrigo negro transmitía una sensación de peligro, pero, entonces, se volvió hacia ella, le sonrió, la atrajo hacia él, y Sakura suspiró feliz en sus brazos.

—¿Te alegras de que te convenciera para que vinieras conmigo esta anoche? —le preguntó él, y, después de unos segundos, Sakura asintió—. ¿Qué habría podido ser mejor que esto?

—¿Éste es el tipo de vestido que se hubiera puesto Hinata esta noche? —preguntó Sakura casi sin darse cuenta, sintiendo cómo Sasuke se estremecía.

—No tiene importancia: lo que Hinata se hubiera puesto o no. No te compares con ella.

—No sabes lo que eso significa para mí. Que tú no los compares, que hayas roto tu compromiso con ella por mí.

Sakura alzó la cabeza para besarlo, pero él estaba nirando a través de la ventanilla, en la oscuridad del taxi, y Sakura no fue capaz de adivinar qué estaba pensando.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus reviews de esta historia y de "De amante a esposa" que ya termino lo se fue corta pero en fin así es la vida :p Sobre esta historia les juro que odiaran a Sasuke con el próximo capitulo, se los juro. Díganme lo que piensan, y si les gusta o si cometí un error ortográfico etc. _

_Peace & Love_


	8. Chapter 8

**La amante del millonario**

_**Título :** La amante del millonario_

_**Protagonistas:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

**_Argumento:_**

_Lo único que él quería era tenerla en su cama…_

_La meteórica ascensión de Sasuke Uchiha hacia el éxito había hecho que tuviera que renunciar a Sakura, una chica normal y corriente. Pero ahora, convertido en millonario, había regresado, y quería conseguir lo que el dinero no podía comprar, a ella. Sakura no pertenecía a aquel mundo de glamour. Pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Sólo estaba interesado en que ella fuera lo que él siempre había querido: su amante._

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Sakura se había hecho la idea de que las personas con las que habían quedado serían réplicas de aquellos hombres aburridos que había conocido siete años atrás al salir de la tarta de cumpleaños. Pero se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que no era así. Melissa, que estaba embarazada, se mostró muy interesada en escuchar todo lo relacionado con las clases que Sakura daba en el colegio ya que, como ella misma le dijo, aunque estaba sólo de siete meses, quería buscar colegio cuanto antes.

—Me gustaría mudarme al campo —le confió Melissa mientras tomaban asiento—. Pero desgraciadamente, hay poco trabajo allí.

—Yo también puede que lo haga —dijo Sakura—. Lo haré en cuanto haya adquirido la suficiente experiencia en el colegio, puede que dentro de un par de años. Me gustaría algún sitio, agradable, llenos de campos verdes, árboles, y conejos.

—No me parece que Sasuke vaya a sentirse muy cómodo rodeado de campos verdes, árboles, y conejos —dijo Melissa llevándose la mano a la tripa.

—Lo sé. Es un hombre de ciudad. Le encanta el ajetreo, la rapidez...

Sasuke, que estaba justo detrás de ella, estaba escuchando toda la conversación, aunque aparentaba estar muy interesado en una conversación sobre los precios de mercado en la Bolsa, y no estaba seguro de que le gustara el hecho de que Sakura estuviera discutiendo su futuro sin él.

Por supuesto, era todavía demasiado pronto para eso, ya que todavía estaban ocupados en fortalecer la relación. El sexo, que en aquel momento era tan gratificante, en algún mo mento se volvería rutinario, momento en el cual ten drían que despedirse el uno del otro. ¿No tenía dere cho a decidir cuándo debía llegar ese momento?

—¿Regresar al campo? —murmuró él, en cuanto tomó asiento también.

—¿Estabas espiando nuestra conversación? —preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

—Sería mejor decir que me interesa todo lo que su cede a mi alrededor. Nunca me habías dicho que estabas pensando en volver. ¿Te refieres a volver a Escocia?

—Lo dices como si ya hubiera sacado los billetes y hubiera hecho las maletas. Y no, no estoy pensando en volver a Escocia ahora mismo. Podríamos decir que me he acostumbrado a este clima tan húmedo —sonrió Sakura.

Sakura observó a su alrededor. La gente pasaba en tre las filas de asientos con los programas de la función en la mano. Ya había olvidado lo excitante que era la atmósfera de un teatro, la sensación de anticipación en el aire, el deseo de que se subiera el telón, la orquesta afinando, preparándose para el gran acontecimiento.

—Pero Londres no acaba de gustarte... —murmuró Sasuke.

—Me gusta por el momento. Pero no, no me veo viviendo aquí para siempre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque le gusta a gente como yo?

—Supongo que sí —respondió ella—. A ti te excita la gran ciudad, no lo niegues. Si viveras en el campo, sin nada mejor que hacer que admirar la naturaleza, acabarías volviéndote loco a los dos días.

Sakura pensó en lo agradable que sería tomarse un tiempo libre para disfrutar del campo y alejarse de la presión de vivir en la gran ciudad y de tener una relación con Sasuke una relación que sabía que acabaría terminando y que volvería a romperle el corazón. Los únicos momentos tranquilos que tenía eran los que pasaba en privado, imaginándose finales felices basados únicamente en el hecho de que él ahora estaba con ella.

No había pensado, hasta aquel mismo momento, en la posibilidad de mudarse al campo. Melissa había sacado el tema de conversación, y ella había respondido educadamente. Pero, al pensarlo, le había parecido buena idea.

Había pasado el día entero con Sasuke, luchando para mostrar una imagen fría de sí misma, manteniendo las distancias, mientras, su corazón, palpitaba a toda velocidad en su interior. En aquel mismo momento, él estaba sentado a su lado, casi podía oír su respiración. Tenía su brazo alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que todos sus nervios estuvieran en tensión. ¿Era todo eso lo que ella deseaba? Tenía la intención de no poder controlar la situación. Su cuerpo y su mente parecían estar hechizadas por él' ¿Debían ser así las cosas siempre?

—Yo, en cambio —dijo ella sin mirarlo—, adoro el campo. Me gustaría tener una pequeña casita rodeada de una valla blanca con un jardín lleno de rosas, y que el lechero fuera todos los días a mi puerta. Me estaría ser profesora en un colegio de un pequeño pueblo y hacer punto...

Sasuke se empezó a reír a carcajadas, tan alto le algunas personas se volvieron a mirarlo.

—Pensé que ese tipo de fantasías ya sé te habían vidado. ¿Hacer punto? ¿Tú?

—Es una posibilidad —dijo Sakura irritada.

—Creo que tu personalidad da para mucho más que eso. No estoy seguro de que una mujer que disfruta tanto jugando un partido de fútbol y llenándose de tierra pueda llegar a disfrutar realmente de la vida pasándose los meses enteros enfrente de la televisión y haciendo punto.

—Bueno, puede que hacer punto...

—Quien dice hacer punto, dice cazar pájaros en los boles. Todo eso suena muy bien en teoría, pero, en realidad, acabaría aburriéndote. ¿No es por eso por que viniste a Londres?

—Puede que ahora que se cómo es vivir en la gran edad esté preparada para regresar al campo.

—Eso es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sasuke no sabía muy bien por qué se estaba en lando tanto por aquella conversación, pero, cuando pezó la función, y se oyeron las primeras notas, todavía estaba dando vueltas al asunto. Sakura se había frascado por completo en la obra, pero él no, algo su interior reaccionaba contra la idea de que ella riera sus propios planes sin consultarle.

Cuando llegó el intermedio, Sakura le acribilló a preguntas sobre la obra. ¿No había sido la coreogra brillantísima? ¿No habían cantado maravillosa mente?

Sasuke no estaba del mejor humor cuando llegaron al bar a pedir unas copas.

—No parece que haya muchos musicales en el campo —se oyó decir a sí mismo—. Aunque seguro que hay muchos bailes locales.

—¿A ti qué te importa si yo me encierro para toda mi vida en el campo cosiendo y acudiendo a bailes locales? —preguntó Sakura.

Sus acompañantes se habían perdido por un momento en el caos del bar.

Aquella conversación amenazaba con convertirse en una discusión, y Sakura no estaba dispuesta a que le arruinara la noche.

—Por lo que se ve, no mucho —replicó Sasuke—. Puedes encerrarte donde quieras, a mí me da igual.

—Hombre, muchas gracias —ironizó ella—. Ahora ya soy una mujer madura. Puedo pensar en qué hacer con vida sin tus consejos. En realidad, si me disculpas, creo que voy a ir al baño. No creo que vuelva para tomarme la copa.

Sakura no sabía dónde estaban los servicios, y, de hecho, tampoco tenía ningún interés en ir allí, pero necesitaba estar sola, lejos de Sasuke. Aquélla debería haber sido una noche divertida. Pero, en lugar de eso, se habían enzarzado en una discusión sin sentido. Y todo porque Sasuke siempre quería ser el que tomara todas las decisiones. Tener el control sobre la situación.

¿Estaba empezando a ponerle de los nervios? ¿Era la forma de Sasuke de demostrar que estaba empezando a cansarse?

Cuando llegó a los servicios finalmente, encontró una larga cola, como había esperado. Avanzaba muy espacio. Al menos, le sirvió para tener tiempo y pensar, relajarse, y así poder disfrutar de la segunda arte de la obra.

Estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

—¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?

Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio a Hinata justo detrás de ella vestida con un exquisito traje y un collar de perlas en su cuello.

—¡ Hinata!

—¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Con quién has venido?

—Yo... yo estoy...

Sakura dudó, decir el nombre de Sasuke podría ser una puñalada por la espalda a aquella mujer que tan recientemente había tenido que romper su compromiso.

—Estoy con unos amigos. ¿Y tú? Estás maravillosa, por cierto. Y Konohamaru cada día le gusta más el fútbol.

—Sí, desde luego, y te tengo que dar las gracias por ello. En realidad, debería darte las gracias por muchas cosas. ¿Necesitas ir al baño? Podríamos quedarnos aquí un momento y tener una pequeña charla antes de que empiece la segunda parte. Hay algunas osas que me gustaría decirte.

Sakura suspiró nerviosa y deseó haberse quedado en el bar discutiendo con Sasuke en lugar de haberse encontrado con Hinata.

—Por supuesto —dijo resignada a lo inevitable, y siguió a Hinata, que parecía conocer el teatro muy bien. Llegaron hasta una zona apartada donde apenas había gente.

—A veces es muy conveniente tener contactos —explicó Hinata—. Mi tío es un peso pesado en el mundo del teatro. Sólo con una palabra me da invitaciones. Así me evita tener que hacer cola.

-¡He venido con Sasuke! —exclamó Sakura, incapaz de mantenerlo oculto por más tiempo, dispuesta a tomar el toro por los cuernos—. Mira, siento mucho que las cosas no funcionaran entre vosotros, pero quiero que sepas...

—¿Has venido con Sasuke? Cuánto me alegro.

—Que tú... ¿Qué?

—Que me alegro mucho —dijo Hinata—. Me siento muy culpable por cómo terminaron las cosas entre nosotros.

—¿Tú te sientes culpable? ¿Por qué demonios te sientes culpable tú, Hinata? —preguntó Sakura sin entender nada

-Yo nunca tuve demasiado interes por conocer la realidad, nunca le habría conocido...Naruto

—¿Naruto? —Sakura se preguntó qué tenía que ver Naruto con todo aquello.

Empezaba a tener la impresión de que aquello era un rompecabezas y a ella le faltaban algunas piezas.

—Konohamaru lo quiere con locura.

—Es normal —dijo Sakura, intentando descubrir qué estaba pasando allí—. Es maravilloso para el chico poder tener un modelo masculino al que seguir, con el que hablar...

—Y yo... —dijo Hinata tomando la mano de Sakura en un gesto cómplice—. Lo siento muchísimo por Sasuke, pero Naruto...

Las piezas estaban empezando a encajar, pero todavía no podía ver el rompecabezas por completo. A pesar de eso, no le gustaba lo que estaba empezando a descubrir.

—Tuve que cancelar el compromiso —confesó Hinata—. O, más bien el compromiso me dejó a mí —se echó a reír—. Tuve un desliz, me temo que me dejé mi teléfono móvil dentro de su chaqueta en Navidades... se enteró de lo de Naruto de la peor forma posible.

-¿Se enteró de qué? —preguntó Sakura

—Nunca quise que sucediera de esa forma —dijo Hinata intentando explicarse—. Pero, Naruto había estado enviando mensajes... yo no me había dado cuenta... es taba un poco confundida... pero...

—¿Se lo dijiste a Sasuke?-

-Tuve que hacerlo. No podía seguir manteniendo esa relación, por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Por supuesto, Sasuke dijo que no había ningún problema por su parte...por eso me alegro mucho de que esté hoy aquí contigo... que tú estés con él... porque estás con él, ¿verdad? Ya sabía yo que había algo entre vosotros. Al final, siempre es una cuestión del destino...

Hinata consultó su reloj.

—Ahora tengo que volver. Naruto se enfadará si vuelve a su asiento y no estoy allí, le he pedido que me lleve un helado y ya sabes cómo son los hombres...

No, no sabía cómo eran los hombres. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era Sasuke. Pero todos habían vuelto ya a sus asientos.

Aquellos recónditos reductos de esperanza que to davía le quedaban, aquellos sueños de futuro que se había hecho las últimas semanas, se empezaron a extinguir poco a poco.

Sasuke no había roto el compromiso con Hinata por ella. Había recibido la noticia elegantemente y nada más.

Ahora comprendía por qué Naruto no había es tado en contacto las últimas semanas. Había estado tan pendiente de Sasuke que apenas había pensado en él. Sasuke se había adueñado por completo de su existencia, igual que había hecho siete años antes.

Si había albergado alguna duda sobre el tiempo que habría de pasar con él, Hinata le había dado la respuesta.

«Esto me duele mucho ahora» pensó Sakura mien tras regresaba a su asiento conteniendo las lágrimas. «Pero es lo mejor».

Se sentó junto Sasuke, sin mirarlo. De alguna manera, consiguió concentrarse en la obra, si la primera parte le había parecido maravillosa, la segunda le pareció aburrida, soez, sin interés.

-¿Qué te pasa? -murmuró Sasuke tomándola de la cintura.

Sakura no dijo nada.

—¿Y bien?

—Nada. Sólo estoy disfrutando de la obra.

Al terminar, hubo una gran ovación a los actores, y, mientras ella se levantaba, se aseguró de tener su abrigo y su bolso. Las ropas que con tanta ilusión había comparado con él aquella mañana ahora le oprimían.

No iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que Sasuke descubriera que algo raro pasaba.

En cuanto salieron del teatro, Sakura se disculpó con el grupo

-Siento mucho tener que decirlo, pero no voy a poder ir a cenar con vosotros -dijo siendo consciente de que Sasuke estaba observándola-. Problemas de mujeres -añadió volviéndose a Melissa con complicidad.

-Pobrecita -dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo-. Pero no puedo dejarte marchar sola cuando tienes este tipo de problemas de mujeres -añadió sonriendo a todos los presentes-. ¿Me perdonáis? Debo poner fin a una velada que estaba siendo muy agradable.

-No es necesario, Sasuke -dijo Sakura-. Sólo necesito acostarme.

-No te preocupes, yo me aseguraré de que llegues a casa.

-Es un alivio que todavía queden caballeros -dijo una de las mujeres mirando a su marido-. A ver si aprendes un poco de él, Jamie. Cómo ves, todavía quedan caballeros en el mundo. Cuánto me alegro por ti, querida -le dijo a Sakura-. Al menos, espero que hayas disfrutado de la función. Ha sido maravillosa, ¿verdad?

Sasuke mantenía su brazo sujeto mientras se despedía de todos. ¿Pensaba que iba a salir corriendo?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró en la parte trasera de un taxi mientras Sasuke le daba órdenes al conductor para que fueran a su casa.

-Quiero ir a mi propia casa -dijo Sakura volviéndose hacia él.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo grosera que has sido? -preguntó él ignorándola.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No pareces sentirlo -dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo mientras sus ojos se llenaban poco a poco de furia—. Hablemos claro, Sakura. Si tú tienes problemas femeninos, entonces yo soy el rey de Inglaterra. Has estado todo el día perfectamente, estabas perfectamente en la primera parte de la función. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo Sakura—, y la parte trasera de un taxi no es el mejor lugar.

Su casa tampoco lo era, pero no parecía haber ninguna forma humana de que Sasuke la llevara a su propia casa. Además, de todas formas, había dejado en casa de él algunas cosas que debía recoger.

Sasuke observó la distancia que ella había puesto entre los dos.

¿Por qué necesitaba hablar con él?

Todo era muy extraño. Le había dicho que quería hablar con él en un tono decepcionado. No sabía cómo, pero, de repente, pensó que lo que había pasado era que se había quedado embarazada. Había desaparecido en los servicios del teatro, había permanecido allí demasiado tiempo, y había regresado de mal humor. ¿Se había hecho algún tipo de test en el servicio? ¿Estar en compañía de Melissa le había hecho pensar en su ciclo menstrual? Quién sabía... Sasuke no era médico, pero estaba seguro de haber dado en el clavo.

No había considerado la relación con Sakura como una a largo plazo. Más bien se la había tomado como un descanso, como una fiebre que pasaría pronto. Un embarazo lo cambiaría todo. Había pensado en ser padre. Pero nunca con Sakura. Ella vería la paternidad como una dedicación exclusiva, lo que significaba noches sin dormir, cambiar pañales, esterilizar biberones... una nueva aventura. Su vida cambiaría por completo.

Sasuke la miró. Para tratarse de una mujer cuya vida había cambiado de repente parecía extraordinariamente tranquila.

El taxi se detuvo en el exterior de su casa.

—Está bien —dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa y haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar—. Has tenido tiempo para preparar tu discurso... —añadió cerrando la puerta detrás de él y deteniéndose frente a ella—. ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Algo relacionado con esos problemas femeninos de los que has hablado?

Sakura lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. No he nacido ayer, Sakura. Estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

Después de un largo silencio, en el que Sakura reunió todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a reír, Sasuke continuó con calma.

—No sé cómo ha podido pasar, pero así ha sido, y ahora estás intentando dar con la forma de contármelo, ¿verdad?

—¿Es eso lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Y cómo sugieres tú que lo haga? —preguntó Sakura seriamente, aliviada de que Sasuke estuviera equivocado.

Sasuke no supo cómo responder a aquella pre gunta. El rostro de Sakura no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

—Simplemente, confiésalo —dijo él—. Un embarazo no se puede ocultar.

—¿Y cómo reaccionarías a eso? —preguntó Sakura intentando desviar con aquella conversación el motivo real de su enfado, intentando ganar tiempo, y, depaso, intentando averiguar qué haría él en el caso de que ella se quedara embarazada.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella—. No estoy embarazada, puedes dejar de pensar en ello.

Pero Sasuke descubrió de repente que no había estado preocupado exactamente. Simplemente sorprendido por la forma en que habría cambiado su vida.

—Bueno... entonces... ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Es sobre nosotros, Sasuke.

—¿Sobre nosotros?

—He estado pensando sobre este compromiso al que hemos llegado y he decidido que es el momento de ponerle fin.

—No sabes qué estás diciendo —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza durante el descanso del teatro? ¿Quieres descansar un rato?

—No, no quiero descansar, lo que quiero es subir las escaleras, recoger mis cosas que tengo en esta casa para no volver nunca.

Sasuke la siguió hasta al dormitorio y le impidió entrar.

—¿Vas a explicarme qué pasa? ¿Pretendes irte así, sin más, sin explicación? No pienso aceptarlo.

—¿Que no piensas aceptarlo? —preguntó ella echándose a reír, aunque estaba temblando.

—No, no pienso aceptarlo, maldita sea.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Sasuke, pero no vas a impedir que salga de aquí.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

—No ha pasado nada.

—No, ha pasado algo, puedo leer en el rostro de la gente, y tú, esta mañana, no tenías planeado dejarme de esta manera cuando estuvimos de compras. Tampoco lo tenías planeado cuando entramos en el teatro, al menos, no hasta que llegó el descanso. Desapareciste un momento, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Con quién hablaste?

Sakura no quería entrar en detalles. Durante la segunda parte de la obra, le había dado tiempo para pensar y poner en orden sus ideas, y había decidido separarse de él sin responder preguntas.

Pero, ahora que le tenía allí delante, no se sentía tan segura de sí misma.

Nunca había sido capaz de disimular.

—¿Y bien? —demandó Sasuke—. ¿Te vas a que dar allí de pie sin decir nada?

-¡Déjame pasar! ¡Necesito mis cosas!

—No hasta que me digas qué demonios está pasando,

—Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

—Exactamente —asintió él—. Y cuanto antes empieces, mejor para todos.

—Está bien, te diré lo que quieres saber —dijo Sakura respirando profundamente para calmarse—. ¿A quién crees que me encontré en la cola del baño?

—No tengo ni idea. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

—A Hinata. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ella —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Cómo le va?

—Oh, pues muy bien, ya que lo preguntas. Mucho mejor que antes, en realidad. Muchísimo mejor. Sasuke esperó a que continuara.

—¿No vas a preguntarme de qué estuvimos hablando?

—¿Por qué no bajamos y terminamos esta conversación el salón? Dijiste que no querías hablar en el taxi porque no era el lugar adecuado. Pues bien, éste no es tampoco el lugar adecuado para mí.

Sakura prefería contárselo todo ahí, quería decirle que aquél sí era el lugar adecuado para ella, porque, de esa manera, todavía podría terminar aquella con versación de forma digna, sin que las piernas le empezaran a temblar.

—Como quieras —dijo ella intentando controlar las—. Pero, una vez que hayamos hablado, tomaré mis cosas y me iré de esta casa para siempre.

* * *

_¿Ya lo odian o que? ¿Aun no? Déjenme saber lo que piensan ok?_

_Peace & Love_


	9. Chapter 9

**La amante del millonario**

_**Título :** La amante del millonario_

_**Protagonistas:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

**_Argumento:_**

_Lo único que él quería era tenerla en su cama…_

_La meteórica ascensión de Sasuke Uchiha hacia el éxito había hecho que tuviera que renunciar a Sakura, una chica normal y corriente. Pero ahora, convertido en millonario, había regresado, y quería conseguir lo que el dinero no podía comprar, a ella. Sakura no pertenecía a aquel mundo de glamour. Pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Sólo estaba interesado en que ella fuera lo que él siempre había querido: su amante._

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Sasuke observó a Sakura. Había adoptado una pose desafiante. No se había quitado el abrigo.

Hacía mucho calor. Él se había quitado su chaqueta y estaba en mangas de camisa.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —le preguntó él, y, cuando ella negó con la cabeza, él suspiró—. Bueno, yo me serviré una copa.

Sakura le observó mientras él cruzaba el salón hacia el mueble bar. Aquel hombre era más frío que una piedra. Acababa de amenazarlo con irse de su vida para siempre y, ¿cómo estaba reaccionando? Como si no le hubiera dicho nada, como si fuera un día como cualquier otro.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo...? —dijo Sasuke con una copa de whisky en la mano.

—Te estaba diciendo que me encontré con Hinata, y me dijo lo que pasó entre vosotros dos —dijo Sakura fijándose en los ojos de él para intentar detectar su reacción—. La verdad, yo creía que habías sido tú el responsable de la ruptura, Sasuke.

—¿Acaso importa quién fue el responsable? Cuando una relación se acaba, no se puede echar la culpa a uno, no se gana nada señalando culpables.

—No intentes jugar con las palabras —dijo Sakura amargamente—. Me hiciste creer que tu ruptura con Hinata había sido ocasionada porque tú querías estar conmigo...

—Creíste lo que te dio la gana creer —dijo Sasuke enfureciéndose por momentos.

—¿Entonces no vas a negar que fue Hinata la que decidió romper el compromiso?

Sasuke permanecía en silencio, y la última es peranza que le quedaba a Sakura de que la versión de Hinata no fuese correcta, se desvaneció.

—Me contó lo que sucedió con su móvil —continuó Sakura, cambiando de plan y decidiendo contarle todos y cada uno de los detalles de la conversación, ya no tenía nada que perder.

—Descubriste que Naruto había estado en contacto con ella y, antes de que tú le pudieras decir nada, ella decidió que quería romper la relación contigo e involucrarse con otra persona. Ahora, Naruto y ella son pareja. ¿Lo sabías?

—Espero que les vaya bien —dijo Sasuke. Sakura se sintió abatida y desconsolada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, Sakura?

Sasuke había estado disfrutando del momento con ella, fuera cual fuese el nombre que ella decidiera darle, ya fuera relación, compromiso, situación... Pero lo que no le gustaba era aquel combate de boxeo que se estaba celebrando en su salón.

Sasuke se enfureció ante la imagen que Sakura intentaba dar de sí misma, la imagen de una víctima pasiva que había caído en alguna especie de trampa a causa de su deseo por él.

No estaba dispuesto a sucumbir a la debilidad de alzar su voz o de caer en las redes de las emociones.

—Bien, si es lo que quieres creer, Sakura, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. Pero, piensa en esto. Yo fui a tu casa y tú tuviste plenas facultades para decidir si querías involucrarte conmigo o no. En ningún momento me dio la impresión de que quisieras que saliera de tu vida. Todo lo contrario. Puede que me haya equivocado, por supuesto...

En aquel momento, fue Sakura la que se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responder. Sí, él le había dado la oportunidad de echarse atrás.

—Yo nunca dije que hubiera roto el compromiso con Hinata —dijo él—. Eso fue algo que te imaginaste tú.

Lo que no le había dicho había sido que él habría roto el compromiso conHinata de todas formas, aunque ella no lo hubiera hecho, aunque no hubiera descubierto aquellos mensajes incriminatorios en el móvil de ella.

—Y nunca quisiste corregir esas imaginaciones por que eran muy convenientes. Querías acostarte conmigo.

-Yo no buscaba nada habríamos acabado juntos en la cama de todas formas.

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué te molestaste?¿Por qué no me dejaste sola?

-Me dí cuenta de que tadavía tú me deseabas.

—Y, entonces, pensaste... ¿Por qué no? ¿Verdad?

Era como si ninguno de los dos hubiera madurado en siete años, después de todo. Ella todavía seguía buscando un imposible, y él seguía convencido de que ella no cumplía sus expectativas. La verdad, la verdad amarga, pensó Sakura, era que, después de siete años, cumplía las expectativas menos todavía. En aquellos siete años, él se había convertido en un hombre poderoso, las diferencias entre ellos se habían hecho todavía más grandes.

—Tú crees que, de alguna manera, te he insultado, he abusado de ti... Lo que no acabas de comprender es que lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros tenía que suceder.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que digo es que necesitábamos olvidar el pasado. La única forma de hacerlo era tener una relación, dejar que este deseo se quemara por sí mismo...

¿Deseo? Mientras ella había estado jugando con ilusiones románticas, él había estado reduciéndolo todo a una emoción que siempre acababa desvaneciéndose. Sasuke había hecho que ella se formara falsas ilusiones sobre lo que había entre ellos.

—Ya es suficiente. No quiero oír más. Ahora, voy a subir las escaleras y tomar mis cosas —dijo quitándose el collar de diamantes del cuello y dejándolo sobre una mesa—. Ya puedes devolver esto.

—No seas ridícula. ¿Qué demonios crees que voy a hacer yo con un collar de diamantes de mujer?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa. Siempre puedes regalárselo a tu próxima conquista. A la mayoría de las mujeres les encanta este tipo de cosas.

Sasuke la vio salir del salón e ir hacia el dormitorio. No estaba dispuesto a seguirla. Siempre había odiado a las mujeres que actuaban de aquella manera. ¿Qué podía ser más irritante que una mujer que ponía las cartas sobre la mesa y amenazaba con marcharse si sus condiciones no eran aceptadas?

No había mentido cuando le había dicho que era necesario olvidar el pasado. Tanto si ella quería aceptarlo como si no, ella necesitaba lo mismo. Si, en lugar de eso, quería arrojarlo todo por la borda, era asunto suyo.

Aquello era la demostración de lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser una mujer como ella. No era capaz de aceptar las cosas. Era capaz de defender una idea cuando todas las evidencias estaban en contra. ¿Necesitaba él a una mujer así en su vida, por muy bueno que fuera el sexo?

Le asaltaba un conflicto de emociones, pero, cuando intentó acallarlo, se dio cuenta de que no podía. Podía oírla en el piso de arriba, tomando sus cosas. Una parte de él quería subir y detenerla, pero, por su puesto, no iba a caer víctima de un instinto tan patético como ése.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la oyó bajar las escaleras y reaparecer en el vestíbulo, vestida con la ropa con la que había llegado a su casa el día anterior.

—Creo que estás sacando las cosas de quicio —se oyó decir a sí mismo—. Estás cometiendo un grave error —añadió, y aquélla era la mayor concesión que podía hacer.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué exactamente?

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando cruces esa puerta? ¿Crees que podrás regresar a tu vida tal y como era antes de que volviéramos a encontrarnos?-

—No. No lo he pensado en ningún momento, Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de qué diferente era ese Sasuke del hombre que había conocido por primera vez y del que se había enamorado siete años antes. Sasuke hacía el amor maravillosamente, y podía hacer que una mujer se sintiera la más atractiva del mundo, pero era un hombre extremadamente lógico, frío. Sólo veía los aspectos prácticos del matrimonio. Los años pasaban, y un hombre serio, brillante, y rico como él no podía soportar que la gente le siguiera considerando un mujeriego cuando llegara a tener cuarenta años. Sasuke necesitaba una mujer que no se mezclara en su vida laboral.

Una mujer como Hinata. Siendo realista, Sakura sabía que ejercía una influencia sobre él, pero sólo en el plano sexual. Su error había consistido en creer que Sasuke podría llegar a convertir la pasión que tenía dentro en la razón de su vida. No la había visto en ningún momento como una persona que le pudiera aportar la felicidad, sino como una invasora.

Pero ella quería algo muy diferente para su vida.

—Has dicho que necesitamos olvidarnos del pasado —sonrió Sakura con tristeza—. Honestamente, debo decir que creo que yo ya lo he conseguido. Por fin he llegado a conocerte, y, aunque no logre recuperar mi vida de antes, estoy segura de que avanzaré hacia un lugar mucho mejor que éste.

—¿Por fin has llegado a conocerme? —repitió Sasuke y, por primera vez en su vida, no supo qué responder.

—Míralo por el lado bueno —dijo ella con una mano en el picaporte—. Al menos, ya no habrá momentos incómodos en el colegio. Ya no tendremos que en contrarnos por casualidad sin saber qué decirnos.

Sakura se había sentido satisfecha de poder decir la última palabra. Además, no había tenido que montar ningún espectáculo, ni ponerse en evidencia. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzó la semana, aquel alivio no le sirvió de nada.

Le resultó difícil concentrarse en el colegio, las cosas empezaron a ponerse peor cuando, sólo diez días después de haber abandonado a Sasuke, Ino le enseñó una revista del corazón en la que Sasuke salía retratado en compañía de varias mujeres hermosas, todas ellas hijas de ricos herederos.

Desde luego, no parecía dispuesto a correr demasiado para encontrar una sustituta de Hinata, pero sí para aprovechar el tiempo y divertirse todo lo que fuera posible.

Mientras ella había estado con un terrible dolor de cabeza, intentando hacerse a la idea de que su relación con él había terminado, Sasuke había estado divirtiéndose.

—Está bien —dijo ella mirando la revista que le ha bía dejado Ino y tirándola a la papelera—. Tú ganas. Voy a empezar a salir por ahí y a divertirme yo también.

—Puedo recomendarte algunos sitios —dijo su amiga sonriendo.

Sakura, que siempre había sabido divertirse, que había considerado salir por ahí con los amigos la mejor cura para la depresión, se preguntó si a su amiga le parecería bien que eligiera como opción quedarse en casa con sus sentimientos. Probablemente, acabaría tirándole el microondas a la cabeza.

Después de algunos días en los que se había comportado como la amiga comprensiva, Ino había empezado a representar el papel de sargento. Durante aquellos días pasados, Sakura la había ignorado, recluida en sus propias emociones. Pero, al ver a Sasuke tan elegante, sonriendo rodeado de mujeres, decidió quitarse el polvo de encima y hacer un es fuerzo para continuar con su vida.

—Me da igual el sitio —dijo Sakura—. Mientras no haya adolescentes ni jovencitos. Lo último que necesito ahora mismo es sentirme vieja.

—Bueno... —valoró Ino con un gesto de triunfo—. Al menos, eso sí. Empezaremos por algún cambio de imagen.

Era una forma de mantenerse ocupada, de olvidarse de todo, y Sakura lo tomó con alivio. Pasó la mañana del sábado en la peluquería, donde Ino estuvo vigilando en todo momento el peinado que le hacían como una madre asfixiante cuidando de su hija pequeña. Después fueron de compras, donde intentó que comprara vestidos que podría haber llevado perfectamente siete años atrás.

—No estoy diciendo que tengas que vestirte como una quinceañera, pero tampoco sigues siendo exacta mente una jovencita, así que, hay que darte un toque de juventud.

—No puedo permitirme todo esto —protestó Sakura.

—Estás bajo tratamiento —le informó Ino—. Y todos los tratamientos tienen un precio. Esto es mucho más barato que pasar una hora en el psiquiatra.

Los hombres que llegó a conocer en los días si guientes no consiguieron afectarla ni la milésima parte de lo que Sasuke había sido capaz.

Salió con un tipo llamado Sai, un hombre alto, atractivo, con la sonrisa fácil y que resultó ser la gran promesa de su empresa. Salieron una vez a cenar, otra vez al cine, a ver una película de terror. Sakura descubrió enseguida que aquel hombre era sensible, que nunca llegaría a romperle el corazón, pero no se sintió atraída por él.

Un viernes, en el que ya había hecho las maletas para pasar unos días fuera de Londres, Sai la llamó de nuevo para salir. A Sakura no le importó aceptar la proposición. Había hecho las maletas y las tenía pre paradas para salir a la mañana siguiente temprano.

Sai llegó a las siete y media en punto, y alabó convenientemente su vestido. A las diez y media, cuando regresaron de nuevo a su casa, no le importó dejar que él la besara.

Pero aquel beso no estuvo lleno de electricidad. No fue... No, no podía volver a pensar en lo mismo. Sakura rodeó a Sai con los brazos e intentó inyectar algo de pasión. Pero su boca se negó a obedecerla. Sai retrocedió un paso atrás y sonrió.

—Esto no funciona, ¿verdad? —dijo Sai.

-Todavía es pronto... con el tiempo... Con el tiempo, hasta las vacas pueden llegar a volar —dijo él besándole el dorso de la mano—. Puede que con el tiempo... Pero será con otro hombre. Yo seguiré esperando, porque tú eres una de esas mujeres por las que vale la pena esperar, pero no creo que yo llegue a dar la talla... ¿amigos?

—Claro, amigos.

Amigos. Sakura se imaginó los años venideros, años en los que llegaría a hacer miles de amigos, pero en los que se quedaría soltera.

¿Y quién tenía la culpa? Ella. Sasuke la había abandonado dos veces. Sai podría haber sido una buena elección. Pero no podía ser. La besó en la mejilla y se despidió, viendo cómo caminaba en dirección a la parada de metro.

La casa se quedó en silencio. Ino no estaba. Sakura fue a la cocina. Estaba a punto de sacar la tetera cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Ahora que había conseguido deshacerse de Sai, pensar que iba a tener que repetir toda la escena otra vez... Pero intentó no pensar así. Aquél era un buen hombre, y si necesitaba hablar un poco, ella debía aceptar.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios y... la borró de su rostro.

Sasuke estaba delante de ella.

—Parece que tengo la mala costumbre de acabar siempre delante de tu puerta —dijo Sasuke serio—. Estaba pensando a qué se deberá.

Sasuke sintió la urgencia de entrar en la casa, descubrir quién era el hombre con el que la había visto tan sólo diez minutos antes, el hombre que había estado besándola en la boca, pero se contuvo. ¿Desde cuándo era aceptable que uno espiara a una antigua novia? Por otro lado, ¿Desde cuándo él actuaba de aquella manera tan tonta? Además, Sasuke había dejado de intentar encontrar una razón a los comportamientos de Sakura. Las últimas semanas habían sido un completo infierno, había intentado seguir adelante, recordarse a sí mismo que había muchos peces en el mar, muchas otras mujeres aparte de Sakura. Pero sólo había conseguido decepcionarse.

¿Era aquello amor? No lo sabía. Pero había llegado a un punto en el que sabía que necesitaba verla. Lo necesitaba. Y lo había hecho. En brazos de otro hombre. Prefirió no hablar de ello.

La duda de si había llegado demasiado tarde, si ella ya había cambiado de planes y había decidido abandonarlo, le llenó de pánico.

—Olvídalo —dijo él, y le supuso una gran fuerza de voluntad decirlo.

Pero Sakura ya estaba haciéndose una composición de lugar. Sasuke había estado de fiesta, divirtiéndose, y, seguramente se habría acostado con alguna de aquellas mujeres de la revista. Pero seguía pensando en ella. Aunque fuera por las razones equivocadas, por el sexo, por la lujuria, por sacársela de la cabeza... Estaba allí para poder terminar definitivamente con ella y volver a su vida siempre.

Sakura intentó cerrar la puerta, pero él la sujetó, y la empujó.

Sakura lo miró furioso.

—¿Es que no entendiste lo que te dije, Sasuke? No quiero verte, ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y quiero seguir con mi vida.

Con otro nombre. Era como una puñalada por la espalda. Sasuke se preguntó si se había acostado con él, y la idea le encendió por dentro.

—Y tú ya has seguido con la tuya —no pudo evitar decir Sakura

—¿De qué demonios has hablando?

—De nada —dijo Sakura intentando cerrar la puerta sin éxito, sin poder evitar que él entrara en la casa.

Sasuke no sabía qué sentía, pero aquella mujer le volvía loco.

—No puedes decir algo así y luego negarte a explicarlo.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Ahora que estaba dentro de la casa, se sentía como si estuviera asomado al borde de un precipicio. Pero, al menos, había ganado la atención de ella.

—No.

—En ese caso, eres más tonto de lo que creía. Pero ambos sabemos que no es así. He visto las fotografías de las revistas.

En cuanto dijo aquellas palabras, Sakura se dio cuenta de que él no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Nunca las había leído, ni siquiera en los tiempos de la universidad. Sólo había leído los periódicos y las gacetas de negocios. Nada había cambiado.

-Qué fotografías?

Sakura respiró profundamente.

—Fotografías en las que apareces rodeado de hermosísimas mujeres. En realidad, a mí me da igual. Ya no estamos juntos. De hecho, yo he podido salir también un poco por ahí

Sasuke sonrió para sí con satisfacción al descubrir que ella había seguido sus movimientos, que se había puesto celosa al verle con otras mujeres. Pero, entonces, pensó en la última parte de su respuesta. Había tenido tiempo para salir por ahí...

—No deberías leer esa porquería de revistas —dijo él—. Y deberías saber perfectamente que nunca dicen la verdad.

-¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que quiero decir es que sí, he salido, pero si lo que crees es que estaba pasándomelo bien, entonces estás muy equivocada.

—¿Sabes qué? No te creo.

Pero, en el fondo, quería creerlo.

—No puedo culparte.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo y la miró lleno de frustración. Había sido capaz de triunfar en muchos momentos de su vida, pero, en aquel mismo momento, se sentía como un hombre nadando paralelamente por llegar a la orilla y no ahogarse.

-¿Puedo sentarme al menos?

Sasuke vio que Sakura se pensaba la respuesta e intentó decidir qué hacer si ella se negaba, si realmente Sakura había decidido iniciar una nueva vida lejos de él. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber luchado por ella como debería haber hecho. Había estado dudando del tiempo,y le había dado a ella la oportunidad de encontrarle un sustituto.

-No sé para qué —dijo Sakura—. ¿Por qué debería sentarme contigo cuando lo que quiero es que te vayas?

—Nunca debí haber dejado que te fueras.

—Tú no dejaste que me fuera, Sasuke. Me fui yo porque quise.

—¡No digas eso!

—Es la verdad.

—¡No! La verdad es que yo... yo habría roto el com promiso con Hinata incluso si no hubiera habido una tercera parte implicada. Habría roto el compromiso porque tú estabas dentro de mi cabeza, quería estar contigo. Mi decisión siempre habría sido estar contigo, el único problema fue el tiempo.

-No te creo —dijo Sakura, que ya había tenido que superar muchas decepciones.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que crees?

Incluso en aquel momento, después de todo lo que había pasado, mirarlo le hacía sentirse llena de amor. Sasuke le había dicho que había intentado divertirse, pero que no lo había conseguido. Y le creía. Su rostro no era el de un hombre que hubiera pasado por buenos momentos últimamente.

Al contrario. Parecía muy abatido.

—Sasuke, creo que todavía sigues deseándome... Pero me niego a volver al mismo sitio donde estábamos, a volver a intentar decidir si lo que quieres conmigo es una relación o no. Ya no me importa. Sé que antes o después te cansarás de mí, y, cuando suceda, volverás a abandonarme.

—¿Y qué pensarías si te dijera que no quiero alejarme nunca más de ti?

Sakura lo miró y señaló con la cabeza hacia el salón.

—Sólo diez minutos.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que había estado hasta ese momento y respiró con alivio mientras la seguía hasta el salón, donde se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿Dónde está Ino?

—Ha salido.

—¿Se marcha a alguna parte?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó ella mientras él se ponía cómodo en uno de los sofás y ella permanecía en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera erigiendo un muro entre los dos.

—Porque hay una maleta en la puerta.

—La maleta es mía.

—Es tuya...

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Hasta aquel momento, había tenido la estúpida arrogancia de pensar que ella nunca haría nada sin su permiso pero, ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Sea lo que sea que pienses sobre mis motivaciones —dijo Sasuke en voz baja—, estás equivocada. He intentado sacarte de mi cabeza, pero no he podido, y quiero algo más que una relación ocasional contigo. Se qué quieres vivir de nuevo algún día en el campo, y me he dado cuenta de que tus deseos son una prioridad para mí. Sakura, intentémoslo...

Sakura suspiró mientras su corazón latía a punto de explotar.

—Volvamos a estar juntos. En una casa en el campo, aquí... Donde tú quieras, pero volvamos a estar juntos.

No había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento cuando se había comprometido con Hinata.

Era como si, por primera vez en su vida, estuviera en aguas desconocidas.

* * *

_Awww lo perdono muy fácil no lo creen? Si yo estuviera en su lugar lo habría hecho sufrir mas, nah! a quien engaño claro que no :D Ustedes que dicen Epilogo si o si?_

_Peace & Love_


	10. Chapter 10

**La amante del millonario**

_**Título :** La amante del millonario_

_**Protagonistas:** Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno_

**_Argumento:_**

_Lo único que él quería era tenerla en su cama…_

_La meteórica ascensión de Sasuke Uchiha hacia el éxito había hecho que tuviera que renunciar a Sakura, una chica normal y corriente. Pero ahora, convertido en millonario, había regresado, y quería conseguir lo que el dinero no podía comprar, a ella. Sakura no pertenecía a aquel mundo de glamour. Pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Sólo estaba interesado en que ella fuera lo que él siempre había querido: su amante._

* * *

**Epilogo**

Sasuke miró a Sakura por encima del periódico. Estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas viendo un programa de cocina.

Se habían mudado al campo, y contra todo pronóstico no habia sido tan dramático como él había pensado. Ella todavía quería seguir trabajando, iba todos los días en tren hasta Londres. Había puesto a trabajar a todo si equipo para encontrar la casa de sus sueños,con una valla blanca rosas y todo lo que ella siempre había querido.

Dos meses atrás, él había visto aquello como la situación ideal. El podría estar con ella y el trabajo seguiría siendo lo más importante de su vida. Su casa de Londres había quedado vacía, y aunque había pensado en venderla, había descartado la idea. No necesitaba el dinero.

Pero ahora, que habían pasado ya dos meses, había empezado a descubrir que el trabajo ya no significaba lo mismo para él. Disfrutaba estando con ella, e intentaba salir pronto del trabajo para hacerlo. Hasta le había encargado a uno de sus mas íntimos colaboradores que se hiciera cargo de los viajes al extranjero.

Sakura no le había pedido nada de eso. En realidad no le había pedido nada. Al principio, el se había quedado satisfecho con eso, pero, poco a poco,estaba empezando a descubrir que no era asi.

Tampoco le gustaba que siguiera en contacto con aquel perdedor al que había visto besándola en la puerta de su casa la noche en que le había pedido que se fuera a vivir con el.

Al parecer era uno de los amigos de Ino, y,de vez en cuando, seguían quedando para tomar algo.

Ella no había ocultado el hecho de que le parecía una buena persona, aunque los dos estaban de acuerdo en que una relación entre ellos nunca podria resultar bien.

Pero a Sasuke seguía sin gustarle. La queria entera para él,lo que significaba que no quería que hubiera otros hombres, que hablara con otros hombres ,y mucho menos que fuera amiga de otros hombres. De alguna manera, habia empezado a pensar que ella no se estaba entregando a él por entero. ¿Le había hecho tanto daño que habría matado algo entre ellos dos?

Sakura siempre parecia estar feliz en su compañia pero, aveces, tenía dudas.

Sasuke dejó el periodico sobre la mesa.

-Sakura, sabes que nunca vas a cocinar ese plato.

-Lo sé, pero no pierdo las esperanzas -dijo ella -una tonteria que tengamos a un cocinero cuando yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por mí misma. Bueno, al menos, siempre que tenga una receta.

Sakura se escurrió por el sofa hacia el. Sasuke llevaba unos pantalones de chandal y una camiseta que marcaba sus musculos. Haberse familiarizado con su cuerpo durante aquellos dos meses no habia disminuido en nada su deseo por el, y empezo a recorrer su pecho, disfrutando de cada cosa no tenia duda, con Sasuke el sexo era más maravilloso e intenso que nunca. En aquel mismo momento, lo único que deseaba era que él recorriera su pezón con la lengua, que deslizara su mano por sus bragas hasta llegar al lugar donde más caliente estaba, y encendiera la hoguera que llevaba dentro.

Aquellos dos meses habían sido maravillosos para ella, pero, de vez en cuando, Sakura seguia pensando que aquello no era para él nada mas que una relación pasajera. Ni siquiera en los momentos de mayor pasion, de mayor felicidad, habia llegado a decirle aquellas dos palabras magicas te quiero.

Otras veces, recordaba que él no había sido capaz de vender todavía su casa de Londres. Ella no le había pedido que lo hiciera, y se preguntaba si aquello significaba tanto para el, si signiﬁcaba un lazo con su vida pasada, un lazo que no queria perder ¿La mantenía porque pensaba volver a ella antes o despues?

Al aceptar su propuesta, Sakura se habia resignado a vivir el presente. Por eso precisamente, había preferido continuar con su vida social, ignorando su desaprobación hacia algunas de sus amistades. Habia encontrado un buen amigo en Sai, un amigo de conﬁanza .A pesar del enfado que eso provocaba en Sasuke.

En otras palabras, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a muchas cosas, pero no a todo.

-Eso me gusta- suspiró ella separando las piernas e indicándole a el que continuara.

Pero, en lugar de avanzar hacia ella, Sasuke acarició sus piernas con temura, y las volvió a juntar.

-¿Que pasa?

-Malas noticias. Debo irme de viaje un par de dí trabajo.

Sakura se sintió ,decepcionada y pensó en todo lo que había invertido para conseguir lo que tenían en aquel momento. Se había acostumbrado a tenerle en su vida, sin pensar cómo una persona tan adicta al trabajo había llegado a renunciar a él tan fácilmente.

Pero las cosas podian cambiar otra vez, y se preguntó si aquel no sería el comienzo.

-No digas tonterías -sonrió ella de forma forzada-.¿Por que van a ser malas noticias? Tienes un imperio que dirigir. De hecho, hace un millón de años que no salgo con mis amigos.

-Serán diez dias.

-¿Diez dias? ¿Estas seguro?

Sasuke empezó a irritarse. ¿Era imaginación suya, o Sakura estaba muy contenta de que él se fuera para poder divertirse sóla?

-Bueno, en realidad, sólo serán cuatro noches. Me voy a Nueva York.

Para Sakura, cuatro noches eran como una eternidad.

-¡Que suerte! Siempre he querido ir a Nueva York. Ya sé que sólo es una tontería, pero intenta tomar muchas fotografías.

-Podrías venir conmigo -dijo él, que nunca le había pedido a una mujer que lo acompañara en un viaje de negocios.

-No, no puedo. Tengo que trabajar.

-El colegio no se va a hundir porque faltes algunos días.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo

-¿Con quien vas a salir?

-Con unos amigos, nada más.

Era como no decir nada. El humor de Sasuke empezó a deteriorarse y más tarde, cuando hicieron el amor ,sólo pudo expresar su enfado dejando salir su agresividad.

Le dijo que la llamaría todos los días. Sakura le dijo que no era necesario que ella estaría bien. Estaba dispuesta a mostrarle que podía valerse por si misma

Sasuke partió hacia el aeropuerto con la ridicula idea de que había abierto una brecha entre ellos innecesariamente.

Empezó a pensar si ella no saldía con aquél tipo que la había besado aquella vez en la puerta de su casa.

No podía concentrarse. La idea del viaje empezó a resultarle cada vez mas absurda.

Sasuke tenía la oﬁcina en Manhattan, en uno de los edificios más altos y elegantes de la isla. Se giró en su silla y miro a través del ventanal de su despacho en la planta veinte.

Tomó el auricular y marcó el teléfono de por el cambio de horario para ella debia ser muy tarde, respondió

Al escuchar su voz, Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto él

-¿Pasar?- preguntó Sakura tomándose su tiempo.

Era increíble cómo Sasuke podía descubrir sus cambios de humor aunque no la estuviera viendo.

Para el, era como un libro abierto. .

-Pasa algo. ¿Que es?

-Nada. Bueno... en realidad... no no pasa nada...es solo... tenemos que hablar... Cuando vuelvas...

-¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de que? -preguntó Sasuke, que tenía malos recuerdos de aquella frase y estaba empezando a tenerlos otra vez en aquel momento. .

De pronto todos los compromisos que tenía le parecieron una tonteria. Quería tomar el primer vuelo para Inglaterra enseguida.

-No te preocupes Sasuke... puede esperar.

-¿Estas segura? .

-Sí.

¿Esperar? Lo único que ella deseaba era que pudiera esperar para siempre. La noche en que Sasuke había volado a Nueva York. Sakura había descubierto que estaba embarazada.

Había sido durante una cena en casa de Ino. Después de haber ido al cuarto de baño dos veces su amiga entre risas le había preguntado si no habría un niño en camino.

Habían usado anticonceptivos. Sasuke se había asegurado de ello. Pero en dos casiones llevados por el deseo se habían olvidado.

-No te preocupes por mí-le dijo Sakura-. Espero que te estés divirtiendo en Nueva York.

-¿Divirtiendome? Sakura estoy aqui por negocios. ¿Que demonios te crees que estoy haciendo?

-No tengo ni idea -respondio ella secamente-. Es asunto tuyo.

Sus mejillas se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-En cualquier caso te veré cuando regreses en un par de días.

Sakura colgó el teléfono.

Seguramente, Sasuke se habría puesto furioso, casi podía ver su gesto de cuanto supiera que estaba embarazada insistiría en casarse con ella. Le conocía de sobra después de tanto tiempo y sabía que era un hombre que no temía cumplir con su obligación. Al menos, con lo que él creía que era su obligación. Para Sasuke un niño necesitaba una familia. Ningun hijo suyo tendría que vivir con padres separados.

¿Quería ella casarse con un hombre que no la amaba?. Habia aceptado irse a vivir con él porque no había sido capaz de imaginarse la vida sin él porque en el fondo de su corazón siempre había mantenido la esperanza de que él llegara a quererla. ¿Iba a ser capaz de afrontar el futuro sabiendo que él se había casado con ella por las razónes equivocadas?

Por primera vez desde que llevaba trabajando en el colegio, Sakura se tomó un día libre.

Se recluyó en casa para poder pensar. Desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos, ella no le había pedido nada no le había hecho preguntas y había intentado conservar su propia independencia. Se preguntó si él acabaría sintiendose resentido con ella por haberle metido en una situación que el nunca había querido con ella.

Pensar en todo aquello le hacia sentirse muy sola por la casa, la tarde se convirtió en noche e ignoró todas las llamadas de teléfono. Apagó el telefono móvil porque sabía que Sasuke la llamaria y no quería hablar con él en aquel repente estaba sentada en el sofá cuando por alguna razón sintió su presencia en el salón.

Allí estaba. No estaba en Nueva York. No estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Estaba allí mismo,y Sakura se preguntó como podía ser.

Sakura se estremeció. El dolor de cabeza que había tenido durante todo el dia desapareció como por arte de magía deshecho por la mirada de aquel hombre tan atractivo como si fuera un ser: de otro planeta que hubiera descendido para tomar posesión de ella.

-¿Qué...? ¿Que demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Sasuke notó que Sakura tenía la cara pálida y supo que había hecho bien en dejarlo todo de lado y regresar.

-Dijiste que teniamos que hablar.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo porque yo te dije eso?

-He venido porque quería -dijo él acercándose-También quiero hablar contigo -añadió sentándose en el sofá a una distancia prudencial ya que no quería distraerse con la proximidad del cuerpo de ella.

Sakura lo estaba mirando conteniendo la respiración y Sasuke se preguntó por que le había costado tanto tiempo descubrir lo obvio. .

-He sido un estupido -dijo en voz baja, obligandola a ella a acercarse a él para poder oírle-Creo que deberíamos separarnos.

-Has conocido a alguien en Nueva York...

-No tiene nada que ver con eso .-dijo el impaciente por la interrupción-. Lo que quiero decir... -las palabras se acumulaban dentro de él desesperada mente-. Hace siete años... yo... cometí un error...

-¿Un error? Y

-Sí, era demasiado joven y... fui un idiota ambicioso. .

Lo había dicho.

Lo había sabido desde que habra abandonado la universidad por fín había conseguido sacarselo de dentro

-Yo... yo sabía lo que quería

-No fuiste un idiota. Puede que fueras joven y ambicioso pero nunca un idiota.

-Fui un idiota porque te dejé marchar- dijo él mirándola ﬁjamente y el corazón de Sakura se volvió del reves

Aquella no era la conversación que ella había planeado pero estaba empezando a gustarle y quería descubrir donde terminaba

Sasuke hizo una pausa, retrocediendo en el tiempo, volviendo a un momento en el que había creido que había tenido todas las respuestas .Había pensado que podría controlar toda su vida una vida que fuera predecible, sin sobresaltos sin traumas. Pero Sakura había sido imprescindible.

Yo pensé... Pensé que tu no eras lo que necesitaba.

Yo.. Crecí viendo como mis padres luchaban contra la pobreza Fue su compañera inseparable. Desde pequeño, me propuse no caer en la misma trampa, y la única forma que se me ocurrió fue acumular poder y riqueza, convertirme en invencible. Me equivoqué. El poder y la riqueza no consiguen la felicidad y la idea de controlar la vida es una mera ilusión .Porque, la verdad ,se me olvidó lo más importante de todo, lo mejor que me dejaron mis padres Aunque siempre estuvieron en la ruina siempre fueron felices. Sakura... Tú siempre estuviste en el fondo de mi corazón, y ahora...

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, como descubriendo de repente todos los errores que habra cometido.

-No puedo vivir sin tí -confesó-. He intentado luchar contra ello muchas veces, pero, siempre que pienso en ti... Sé que no tiene sentido, pero... Se que quieres hablar de nosotros probablemente vas a decirme que lo has pensado mejor... .

Sasuke no se atrevió a continuar diciendo todo lo que pensaba. Probablemente ella iba a decirle que vivir con él le había abierto los ojos, que valoraba su libertad por encima de cualquier otra cosa,que no queria seguir viviendo con él, que prefería estar con el tipo que la había besado aquel día que seguir viviendo con un hombre que la habra rechazado tantas veces.

-No quiero perderte -dijo Sasuke desesperadamente-. Puede que pienses que soy una mala apuesta,que no te fíes de mí... Pero no lo soy. Yo soy... Estoy enamorado de tí. No puedes estar pensando en dejarme. No lo hagas.

-¿Estas enamorado de mí?

-Creo que siempre he estado enamorado de ti.

-Tu nunca... nunca me lo habías dicho -dijo Sakura con la voz temblorosa y vulnerable.

Extendió el brazo y le acarició la mejilla como si la estuviera descubriendo por primera vez.

-Como he dicho antes, he sido un idiota -dijo el tomando la mano de ella en la suya y sujetandola con fuerza-. Nunca dejé de preguntarme por que el trabajo se convirtió en algo secundario para mí en cuanto tu apareciste. Me hiciste perder la cabeza.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Es muy bueno. Es lo mejor que he conocido nunca.

-¿Estas seguro?

La forma en que Sasuke la miró fue la mejor respuesta y ella sorrrió.

-Lo digo porque también te quiero. Nunca he dejado de quererte. ¿Por qué crees que decidí mudarme aquí contigo? Era una locura, pero tú consigues que me vuelva loca.

-Así es como me gusta que sea -dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Aquello era mucho más de lo que había esperado ella.

-Pero me gustará mucho más si accedes a ser mi mujer.

-¡Sí! -gritó echándose sobre él y besándolo.

Sólo cuando abrió los ojos, al cabo de unos segundos, recordó por qué tenía que hablar con él. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de algo que la había estado consumiendo durante tres días?

-Estoy muy feliz -susurró ella-. Porque...

-¿Por qué...? Sí... me dijiste por teléfono que querías hablar conmigo.

-Sí, yo... Voy a darte un pequeño susto... Vas a ser padre.

-Sigo pensando que me engañaste al decirme, cuando estaba en Nueva York, que querías hablar conmigo. Querías cazarme -le dijo Sasuke muchos meses después, mientras la miraba tumbada en la cama junto a la hija que habían tenido.

-Me diste un susto de muerte y, ahora, ﬁjate... No sólo estoy aquí, sino que hay un milagro entre nosotros.

Isabella, que así la habían llamado, agarró el dedo de él y se lo llevó la boca.

-Si hubiera sido tan inteligente, habría recurrido a ese truco mucho antes -sonrió Sakura.

Había pasado casi un año desde entonces, y cada día había sido mejor que el anterior. Todavía vivían en la casa que habían comprado en las afueras deLondres, ella había seguido trabajando hasta el último momento.

Sakura era, por ﬁn, la mujer que siempre había querido ser, no ocultaba nada de ella misma ni de su personalidad.

Incluso había empezado a comprarle otra vez algunas prendas de ropa atrevidas y él, contra todo pronóstico, se había puesto algunas.-

-Bueno... En realidad... Siempre puedes volver a hacerlo. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que un día de éstos vuelva a casa y me sorprendas con la noticia de que hay otra Isabella en camino.

-¿Es que quieres montar un equipo de fútbol?

Los dos se dieron y la pequeña abrió mucho los ojos.

Era una broma privada entre ellos. Cada vez había más. Naruto se habían casado aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que ellos,y también se habían mudado al campo, donde Hinata había cambiado su trabajo por uno menos estresante, una pequeña ﬁrma de abogados, y había empezado a pasar mucho más tiempo con Konohamaru. Y se había quedado había retado a Sasuke y le había dicho que lograría tener un equipo de fútbol antes que él. Sakura y Hinata habían encontrado aquel reto muy curioso,considerando que iban a ser ellas las que iban a tener que dar a luz a tal cantidad de hijos.

-Nunca me atrevería a sugerir tal cosa cariño...

-Pues estás suficientemente loco como para hacerlo.

Sasuke supo que aquélla era su vida,la que siempre había querido.

La locura al final,era lo único que tenía sentido.

**Fin**

* * *

_Digamos: Aawwww. ¿No es tierno? Muchisisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero no haber tenido errores y espero que les haya gustado el Epilogo fue corta lo se pero las buenas cosas de la vida lo son. Agradecimientos a quienes me apoyaron durante esta historia:_

_paOtakuu _

_LilyBrief _

_Strikis _

_kaolinet _

_CrazyMile_

_sasusaku fr _

_melisa_

_Ayreenkira _

_Candice Saint-Just _

_evisa _

_pri-uchiha_

_ .c_

_danny_

_Daisuke_

_romi_

_SaKu-14 _

_Eve-luna_

_Queen Scarlett_

_mayu1051_

_Nanami Sakuraba _

_laryta019_

_De corazon muchas gracias espero les haya gustado mucho y gracias de nuevo por su apoyo._

_Peace & Love_


End file.
